


Clouds Between Their Knees

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Death, Cheating, M/M, Plane Crash AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt e Dave si ritrovano dispersi nei boschi dopo un incidente aereo mortale mentre stavano volando a NYC per le Nazionali.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clouds Between Their Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152375) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su EFP e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.  
> ATTENZIONE: In seguito all’incidente aereo di cui è accennato nell’introduzione, dal prossimo capitolo ci sarà molto sangue, una brutta ferita con le sue conseguenze, la morte di un OC e l’uccisione di un animale; se una o più di queste cose vi disturba, lasciate perdere fin da ora. Se invece non avete di questi problemi, buona lettura!

Non poteva davvero stare accadendo. Era impossibile che a Kurt Hummel fosse impedito di salire sull’aereo per New York City, quello che avrebbe dovuto portare lui e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali! In qualche modo – e lui aveva ogni ragione di sospettare che Sue Sylvester fosse coinvolta – il suo nome era stato inserito nella _no-fly list_. Il professor Schuester provò a ragionare con gli addetti alla sicurezza, invano. Ammisero persino che avrebbe potuto trattarsi di un qualche errore di trascrizione, ma, di questi giorni e in questo periodo, non avrebbero corso in nessun caso il rischio di farlo salire a bordo. Gli dissero che era libero di tornare il giorno successivo con suo padre e una dozzina di vari documenti per depennare il suo nome dalla lista, ma lo avvertirono che avrebbero potuto volerci dei giorni per districarsi tra tutta la burocrazia necessaria. Il che era un casino, perché era giovedì sera e la competizione sarebbe avvenuta sabato, di prima mattina.

Quello che li incasinava ancora di più, però, era che lui non era stato il solo a essere incastrato. Kurt pensava che il Glee Club se la sarebbe cavata anche con un uomo in meno, sebbene si trattasse di qualcuno col suo incredibile talento. Mentre passava al vaglio della sicurezza, però, il trolley del loro acquisto più recente fece impazzire i metal detector. Quando la valigia fu aperta, vi furono trovati all’interno un coltellino svizzero, una latta di fluido per accendini e istruzioni su come costruire una tubo bomba con oggetti che si potevano trovare facilmente in casa. “Quella roba non è mia, cazzo! Lo giuro!” urlò a squarciagola Dave Karofsky mentre veniva scortato all’ufficio per degli accertamenti. Senza due membri, il club del McKinley avrebbe potuto essere squalificato prima di riuscire a intonare anche una singola nota. Ma Kurt li aveva esortati ad andare avanti in ogni caso e almeno provarci, assicurando a tutti che sia suo padre che quello di Dave stavano arrivando all’aeroporto di Dayton per riportarli a Lima. Sperando che la loro destinazione ultima non fosse il riformatorio.

Sedettero a disagio l’uno di fianco all’altro nell’ufficio della sicurezza aspettando che i loro genitori li venissero a prendere. Negli ultimi tre mesi avevano mantenuto livello di civiltà che Kurt avrebbe ritenuto impossibile, in un altro momento. Ancora non era del tutto sicuro di cosa fosse successo; tutto quello che sapeva era che, tornato al liceo pubblico dopo che la sua famiglia aveva esaurito i fondi necessari per mandarlo alla Dalton, vi aveva trovato un Dave Karofsky molto cambiato. Il suo ex-bullo si era scusato per il suo comportamento e gli aveva assicurato di non avere alcuna intenzione di attaccarlo fisicamente o verbalmente in futuro. Apparentemente aveva anche chiesto scusa all’intero Glee Club giorni prima, con la mano del professor Schuester sulla spalla per tutto il tempo, e aveva chiesto se avrebbe potuto avere la possibilità di entrarvi a far parte, dopotutto. E, cosa ancora più scioccante, Kurt si era ritrovato a non essere più l’unico studente gay dichiarato della scuola. Sebbene non ci fosse stato alcun dramma – nessun video di telecamere nascoste, o rendez-vous segreti venuti alla luce, né niente di simile – si era semplicemente sparsa la voce che Dave era gay, e quello non aveva negato. Era un avvenimento così privo di climax narrativo, che lui stava ancora cercando di raccapezzarcisi, anche dopo tutto quel tempo.

Era davvero, _davvero_ strano sedere insieme nell’aula di musica e ascoltarlo dare tranquillamente la sua opinione su una canzone o un’altra. O vederlo presentare da solista il suo compito settimanale per il club o, una volta, un duetto con Santana. La loro esecuzione di _Anything You Can Do, I Can Do It Better_ era stata decisamente notevole, doveva ammetterlo. Ma, onestamente, esibirsi con lui era la cosa più strana di tutte. Non l’aveva semplicemente mai considerato lontanamente possibile e, ogni volta che lo intravedeva con un completo più camicia coordinata e intento a far arrivare a tutti la sua voce baritona sorprendentemente ricca, lo trovava del tutto surreale.

“È stata la Sylvester,” disse quest’ultimo con un tono stanco, abbattuto. “Non ho messo io quella roba in valigia.”

“Beh, è _ovvio_ ,” rispose lui. “Anch’io non sono mica un terrorista.” Sospirò. “Ha usato i suoi agganci o fatto qualcosa per far inserire il mio nome su quella lista. E so che è stata lei a nasconderti quelle cose nel trolley.” Non riusciva a credere che l’altro avesse bisogno di sentirglielo dire, ma sulla base della sua espressione sollevata, sembrava che fosse proprio così. “È sempre stata determinata a distruggere ogni chance che si presentava alle Nuove Direzioni. Ma vederci andare alle Nazionali mentre le _Cheerio_ andavano in mille pezzi dopo che Quinn, Brittany e Santana se ne erano andate… Penso le abbia fatto raggiungere il limite di sopportazione. Questo è da pazzi, Dave.”

Gli occhi nocciola incontrarono brevemente i suoi, quindi si allontanarono. Era una cosa che avveniva con una certa frequenza e un certo imbarazzo, tra loro due. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di quello che accadde in seguito. Kurt poté praticamente vedere una lampadina accendersi sopra la testa dell’altro e la sua bocca schiudersi. “Di solito si dà alle persone del pazzo, non dello stupido.” Si voltò verso di lui, non interrompendo il contatto visivo, stavolta. “Ma lei è sia l’uno che l’altro. Pazza e stupida.”

“E perché sarebbe stupida?” chiese, assolutamente confuso.

“Perché non ha fatto le sue ricerche come si deve. Non sa di un fatto molto importante che riguarda uno dei due ragazzi a cui ha impedito di salire sull’aereo.”

“Che sarebbe?” lo guardò con fare interrogativo, dato che era piuttosto certo che Dave non stesse parlando di lui.

“Il fatto che mio zio pilota un piccolo velivolo.” Gli angoli della bocca di Dave si curvarono in un sorriso assolutamente soddisfatto e per niente sgradevole.

“Cosa?” disse lui, dubitando di aver sentito bene.

“Mio zio Donald. Lui pilota un aereo bimotore a corto raggio poco fuori Lima.” Lo guardò in modo entusiasta. “Posso parlarne a mio papà mentre andiamo a casa. Lo zio Don potrebbe portarci a New York anche domani! Arriveremmo abbondantemente in orario, riusciremmo anche a infilarci a una prova.”

“Dici sul serio?” Sovrappensiero, Kurt gli afferrò le mani. “Sarebbe fantastico!” Quello abbassò lo sguardo e lui lasciò la presa all’istante, in modo impacciato.

Dave si schiarì la gola ed estrasse il cellulare, porgendoglielo. “Ehm, sì,” rispose, “Senti, dammi il tuo numero e se riesco a sistemare tutto ti manderò un messaggio. Ma non disfare le valigie, stanotte, ok?”

Lui aveva acconsentito, inserendo il proprio contatto nella rubrica. I loro padri erano arrivati poco dopo, entrambi estremamente indispettiti e frustrati a causa della situazione dei loro ragazzi. Il suo era così teso che lui decise di non fare accenno al piano B di Dave sulla via del ritorno: Burt non aveva ancora troppa fiducia in lui o nelle sue motivazioni, e Kurt preferiva non aggiungere altro stress a quello che già lo accompagnava. Una volta arrivati a casa, venne attirato in un abbraccio forte e affettuoso, prima che potesse salire le scale per andare in camera. “Mi dispiace, figliolo,” disse. “Arriveremo in fondo a questa storia e chiunque abbia sabotato il tuo viaggio per le Nazionali la pagherà cara, te lo prometto.”

Si era appena cambiato, indossando il suo pigiama azzurro di seta, e stava per infilarsi tra le coperte quando il suo telefono vibrò, segnalando un messaggio ricevuto. Cercò di trattenere la speranza mentre sfiorava l’icona del _Nuovo Messaggio_ col pollice.

_È fatta! Incontriamoci al Lima Allen County Airport alle 5:30 domattina._

Pensò per un attimo di dirlo a suo padre e a Carole, ma alla fine decise di lasciare loro un biglietto. C’era sempre la possibilità che avrebbero detto di no, dato che Dave era coinvolto, e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi una seconda occasione di andare alla competizione. Quindi, alle 4:45, sgusciò fuori di casa con la sua valigia e la borsa a tracolla e guidò fino al piccolo aeroporto a due piste della città.

Quando vi arrivò, trovò il suo compagno nella luce sempre più intensa dell’alba: era in piedi di fianco a un piccolo aeroplano e parlava con un uomo che presunse fosse suo zio. Esaminò da lontano il velivolo e deglutì. Era stato così entusiasta di riuscire a volare a New York nonostante tutto, che gli era completamente uscito di mente che l’avrebbe fatto in uno scarno minuscolo aereo. Non aveva un bel rapporto con i viaggi via aria; anzi, non ce l’aveva affatto. Il volo fino alla gara di canto sarebbe stato il suo primo in assoluto ed era stato agitato anche quando si era trattato di un grande aereo commerciale. Ma quello di fronte a lui era… cacchio, era _davvero_ microscopico. Sembrava fosse tenuto in buone condizioni – riluceva, addirittura, e non sembrava troppo vecchio. Ma non riuscì a fermare il pensiero che gli attraversò la mente l’istante in cui vi posò sopra gli occhi. _Quello è il tipo di aereo che sembra sempre schiantarsi con dentro un carico di cantanti e musicisti_. Abbassò per un attimo le palpebre, cercando di darsi una calmata, ma si rivelò essere una brutta idea. Nel buio gli apparvero come dei lampi i volti delle varie vittime. _Buddy Holly Richie Valens The Big Bopper Jim Croche Lynyrd Skynyrd Stevie Ray Vaughn Aaliyah-_

“Ehi, Kurt, ce l’hai fatta!” la voce di Dave, praticamente su di giri, risuonò per la pista deserta, interrompendo la sua riflessione morbosa, per fortuna. Si scrollò di dosso le immagini deprimenti e avanzò verso di lui e l’altro uomo. “Lui è Jake, uno dei piloti amici dello zio Don,” gli comunicò. Alla sua espressione curiosa, gli spiegò: “Lo zio ha un volo alle otto di mattina. Non riuscirebbe mai a tornare indietro per tempo, Ma credo che Jake, qui, gli debba un favore.”

Il pilota gli strinse la mano, alzando un sopracciglio alla vista della sua mise alla moda – dei vivaci pantaloni color foglia di tè, una maglietta morbida con un’audace stampa in bianco e nero, un gilè skinny nero, il tutto accompagnato da delle scarpe nella stessa tonalità di ciano. Di certo aveva un aspetto molto diverso da quello dell’altro ragazzo, che indossava dei semplici jeans, una T-shirt della scuola e delle scarpe da ginnastica logore. Ma Don gli aveva detto che stavano andando a una competizione canora a New York City, alla quale si sarebbero trovati molti tipi… teatrali, o almeno questa era l’impressione che dava. “Jake Marshall. Don ha coperto per me un paio di volte il mese scorso, quando ho dovuto stare a terra per un’intossicazione alimentare. È la parte peggiore di fare un lavoro in solitaria, sapete? È difficile prendersi un giorno di malattia. Ma mi ha davvero salvato il culo e non voleva accettare niente di più per i suoi sforzi. Quindi gli ho detto che sarei stato felice di portarvi alla Grande Mela, stamane.”

“Gliene siamo molto grati,” rispose Kurt, cercando di non dare a vedere paura o agitazione. Il velivolo non sembrava più grande neanche da vicino, tristemente.

Jake notò il suo scrutinio e gli sorrise con fare rassicurante. “Lo so che non sembra un granché, ma la mia bimba è in grande forma e ho fatto migliaia di voli sicuri con lei. Per quanto riguarda me, invece, sono un pilota privato da più di quindici anni.”

“Mi scusi,” disse, un po’ in imbarazzo. “È solo che non ho mai volato su un aereo così piccolo, prima d’ora.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio. “In effetti, non ho mai volato. Tranne che in un cassonetto o due.” Vide la smorfia di Dave e si pentì immediatamente della sua stupida battuta. Dio, perché era sempre così difficile tra loro due? Era sicuro di essersi lasciato alle spalle molto di quello che Dave gli aveva fatto e, in gruppo, riuscivano a stare insieme abbastanza bene. Ma le poche volte che si ritrovavano faccia a faccia, da soli, sembrava sempre che uno dei due dicesse sempre la cosa sbagliata nel momento o nel modo sbagliati.

“Bene!” esclamò Jake, ignaro della tensione, “Vi farò arrivare entrambi a destinazione sani e salvi, è certo. Carichiamo i bagagli e potremo partire. Sarete in città in tempo per unirvi ai vostri compagni al tavolo della colazione.” Ripose le valigie dei due passeggeri nel retro del velivolo, quindi entrò con un balzo nella cabina. Dave e Kurt lo seguirono a ruota, arrampicandosi nei sedili dietro di lui e allacciando le cinture.

Erano entrambi silenziosi mentre l’aviatore si preparava al decollo. Dave immaginò che l’altro semplicemente non fosse dell’umore per chiacchierare, quindi rovistò nel proprio zaino in cerca dell’ _iPod_. Mentre rullavano lungo la pista, lanciò un a rapida occhiata verso Kurt, quindi lo riguardò, a bocca aperta. Le sue mani affusolate stringevano i braccioli in una tale morsa che sembrava in grado di sradicarli dalla struttura. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e il suo viso di un pallore mortale; mormorava qualcosa a mezza voce, disperatamente. Non era sicuro che toccarlo fosse una buona idea, ma non pensava di riuscire a starsene lì seduto senza fare niente mentre il suo compagno aveva un attacco di panico proprio di fronte a lui. Posò gentilmente una mano sul suo polso.

Gli occhi di Kurt si aprirono di scatto e lo fissarono, spalancati e velati di paura. “Ehi,” cominciò, il più dolcemente possibile. Non era facile, perché i motori facevano molto rumore e lui doveva alzare la voce. “Stai bene?” Kurt scosse lievemente la testa; l’espressione terrorizzata s’intensificava man mano che si sollevavano in aria. Dave spostò la mano verso il basso per toccare quella dell’altro e lui vi si aggrappò come a una cima di salvataggio. La sua stretta era quasi dolorosa, ma Dave cercò di non mostrarlo. “Ho volato con mio zio un sacco di volte, Kurt. Non è niente di che, ok? Andrà tutto bene.”

Lo guardò deglutire e cercò di non stare a fissargli il collo sottile come un cazzo di maniaco. Poi quello si leccò le labbra con la lingua rosea, e lui per poco non gemette. _Devi rassicurarlo, non sbavargli addosso_ , si rimproverò. _Datti una regolata, coglione_. Ma stargli così vicino e toccarlo, mentre lui era così vulnerabile e spaventato… Gli riportava alla memoria la travolgente cotta che si era preso all’inizio dell’anno e la profondità della sua fissazione amorosa. Per quanto non fosse stata salutare per nessuno di loro, vi era stata una vertiginosa pazzia, allora, che aveva riempito ogni angolo del suo essere con fuoco e desiderio. E la paura di Kurt la riportò tutta a galla in un istante. Si schiarì la gola, cercando di mettere un freno alle sue emozioni riottose, e riuscì a tornare in controllo proprio mentre l’aereo raggiungeva quota.

L’altro cominciò a calmarsi quando sentì che si stavano muovendo in modo regolare e senza intoppi. Emise un enorme sospiro tremante per il sollievo. Imbarazzato, si lasciò scappare una risata e guardò in basso, solo per vedere la strana immagine della propria mano stretta in quella più grande. Riportò lo sguardo su Dave, interrompendo il contatto. “Mi dispiace,” disse, cercando di sembrare naturale. “Non volevo dare di matto in quel modo.”

“Non c’è problema,” lo rassicurò lui, riportando il palmo sul proprio grembo. “Non è che hai iniziato e urlare o a vomitare o roba simile. I decolli e gli atterraggi di solito sono le parti più spaventose per le persone che non volano spesso.” Fece spallucce. “Ora che siamo alla giusta quota, dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi finché non arriviamo a New York.” Sollevò il suo _iPod_ , che aveva abbandonato sulle gambe, e si infilò gli auricolari. Kurt lo guardò cantare in silenzio i versi di _Loser Like Me_ , che le Nuove Direzioni avrebbero riproposto alle Nazionali. Dopo circa un minuto, con sua sorpresa notò di essere alquanto assonnato e si girò, lo sguardo rivolto davanti a sé. L’adrenalina del suo attacco di panico lo aveva stancato, e non era riuscito a dormire granché la notte prima. Abbassando le palpebre, del tutto rilassato questa volta, si lasciò cullare dal mormorio dei motori, assopendosi leggermente. _Forse volare non è così male, dopotutto…_

 

Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato, ma un botto molto forte lo svegliò di soprassalto. L’intero aeroplano tremava attorno a lui e si volse a guardare Dave. Non fu una vista molto rassicurante, dato che quello aveva un’espressione del tutto terrorizzata e guardava fuori dal finestrino sul lato di Kurt. Seguendo il suo sguardo, gli si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene. Dal motore di quel fianco si levavano ondate di fumo e si poteva sentire il rumore scoppiettante del meccanismo che tentava di riprendersi. Infine tacque completamente: l’unico suono ora proveniva dal motore che si vedeva dall’oblò opposto. Lui guardò di nuovo attraverso il vetro, ma nella direzione del terreno, e non vide nient’altro che una vasta distesa di alberi. Si accorse anche che il suolo si stava avvicinando a una velocità terribilmente elevata.

A conferma di ciò, sentirono Jake urlare dalla cabina di pilotaggio. “Stiamo precipitando! Mettetevi in posizione di sicurezza! Posso portarla giù anche con un solo motore, ma non c’è un cazzo di posto in cui _atterrare_!”

Sentì una mano sul proprio collo che gli spingeva la testa tra le ginocchia. Una volta incurvato in quel modo, si voltò per vedere gli occhi dell’altro puntati su di lui. Dave gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma c’era troppo fracasso e lui non riusciva a sentire. Arrendendosi, allungò un braccio e afferrò la mano di Kurt, stringendola tanto forte quanto aveva fatto lui poco prima. Mano nella mano, si voltarono entrambi, fissando il pavimento, e aspettarono che succedesse quello che doveva succedere. Kurt avvertì il velivolo inclinarsi follemente su di un lato ed ebbe un solo istante per pensare, _No non ancora non sono pronto per morire_ , prima che tutto diventasse nero.


	2. Chapter 2

Riprendere i sensi fu per Kurt come farsi strada al buio tra ragnatele umide. Combatté per aprirsi un passaggio tra di esse verso la luce della coscienza, anche se una quieta voce lo incoraggiava a rimanere nelle tenebre, dove era al sicuro. Mostrandole metaforicamente il dito medio, sollevò lentamente le palpebre per vedere dove fosse e cosa gli fosse successo.

Tutto era sottosopra. Quell’inaspettata vista lo catapultò immediatamente in uno stato di piena allerta. Subito dopo si accorse di sentire una forte pressione nella testa e nelle orecchie e, come se non bastasse, di avere un mal di testa piuttosto intenso. Guardò verso il basso (o l’alto, forse) e si rese conto di essere appeso a testa in giù, bloccato da una specie d’imbracatura. Dove si trovava? Cercò di pensare, e tutto gli tornò in mente all’istante. _Oh mio Dio l’aereo si è schiantato oh merda oh MERDA!_ Fece dei respiri profondi e cercò di calmarsi, promettendosi che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per un esaurimento nervoso in seguito. Cercò di guardarsi intorno nell’abitacolo, ma era difficile per via dell’angolazione insolita e la morsa delle cinture che sostenevano il suo peso. “Dave?” disse, sconvolto dalla debolezza di quel suono. Provò ad aumentarne il volume. “Dave! Jake!” Niente. “Non c’è nessuno, qui?” urlò, e la sua voce si incrinò un po’ all’ultima parola. Non ci fu niente, solo altro silenzio.

_Okay, okay_ , pensò. _Per ora sei solo. Ma puoi farcela. Per prima cosa, rimettiamoci nel verso giusto, prima che ci esploda un vaso sanguigno_. Armeggiò con la chiusura delle cinture con mani tremanti, riuscendo ad aprirla al quarto tentativo. Gli venne in mente un po’ troppo tardi che avrebbe dovuto aggrapparsi al sedile o all’imbracatura: cadde dritto sul soffitto del velivolo in un ammasso doloroso di membra. Si rese conto solo una volta atterrato di quanto il suo corpo fosse dolorante e gemette sonoramente quando colpì la superficie metallica. Si fermò un attimo per riprendersi, quindi si sedette.

Esaminò velocemente il proprio stato, muovendo braccia e gambe e assicurandosi che tutto fosse più o meno ancora funzionante. Aveva ancora la testa in una morsa d’acciaio, ma riusciva a vedere, a sentire, e a muovere tutti gli arti. Non credeva in Dio, ma in quel momento capì perché qualcuno potesse farlo. Che Kurt fosse sopravvissuto a un incidente aereo con così pochi danni gli sembrava senza dubbio quello che molte persone definivano un miracolo. Una volta convinto di stare ragionevolmente bene, guardò il punto in cui Dave si trovava al momento dello schianto. Quello che vide gli fece salire il cuore in gola.

C’era un gigantesco varco in quel fianco dell’aereo. Anzi, non esisteva più _alcun_ fianco. Era stato completamente falciato via a seguito dell’impatto. E Dave? Lui era… sparito. Come anche il suo sedile. Il suo orrore crebbe ulteriormente quando capì che l’intera struttura probabilmente era stata sradicata dal pavimento e, a un certo punto, scaraventata fuori dall’aeroplano. Con Dave ancora allacciato a essa. Un singhiozzo gli si bloccò in gola. Oh merda, oh, _cazzo_ , Dave era _morto_. Per forza. Sentì l’isteria farsi strada in sé come una bolla calda e riuscì a mala pena a ricacciarla indietro. _Non pensarci_ , si disse. _Ora cerca Jake, puoi pensare dopo a Dave. Ma non ora, o perderai del tutto la testa. Puoi perderla dopo, Kurt_.

Boccheggiando, si volse verso la cabina di pilotaggio e si arrampicò in quella direzione. Si vedeva la luce del sole filtrare attraverso le tende sottili, ma gli sembrava di un tono arancione. _Il tramonto?_ Si chiese. _Per quanto sono rimasto senza sensi?_ Scostò il tessuto leggero e osservò l’ambiente, illuminato attraverso il parabrezza infranto da quella che era decisamente la luce del crepuscolo.

Sfortunatamente per lui, la luce non era la sola cosa ad attraversare il vetro. Dapprima non riconobbe nemmeno quello che stava vedendo: era come se la sua mente non volesse accettarlo o capirne il senso. Ma, guardando il pannello di controllo ricoperto di sangue, la realtà gli si rivelò gradualmente. Il pilota aveva sfondato il parabrezza, e solo la parte inferiore del suo corpo era visibile dall’interno. Jake era… sventrato – quella era l’unica parola che la sua mente sconvolta riuscì a trovare. Le sue carni erano state squarciate da pezzi frastagliati di metallo e vetro, e i suoi vestiti sbrindellati erano saturi di sangue scuro, di un rosso brunastro. Notò qualcosa di lucido sul pannello e sentì l’urlo montargli verso la gola quando capì che si trattava di un tratto dei suoi intestini, fuoriusciti dall’addome squarciato. La salita del grido fu interrotta da un improvviso senso di nausea e lui si voltò per vomitare, non potendo fare altro. Dato che non mangiava dalla notte prima, non c’era molto da rigettare, e dovette sopportare dei laceranti conati asciutti per diversi minuti. Quando pensò di essere di nuovo in grado di muoversi, si asciugò bocca e occhi e si arrampicò fuori dalla cabina.

Desiderava immensamente raggomitolarsi nell’aereo e starsene lì sdraiato, ma una vocina dentro di lui gli disse che doveva darsi una mossa. Sarebbe diventato buio molto presto e il rottame del velivolo non avrebbe offerto un gran riparo, con un intero fianco mancante. La vocina assomigliava molto a quella di suo padre, e lui si aggrappò a quell’idea. Burt era sempre calmo e pratico e, sebbene lui dicesse di non essere poi così sveglio, non era vero. Certo, suo papà non ne sapeva molto di musical di Broadway, o di letteratura, o di francese. Ma era intelligente per quel che riguardava le cose davvero importanti: come cambiare uno pneumatico in meno di tre minuti sul ciglio di una strada buia e battuta dalla pioggia, o come riparare il bruciatore quando si guastava durante un rigido giorno invernale prima che la casa diventasse troppo fredda. E come farlo sentire amato e fiducioso in se stesso anche se Kurt non era affatto il figlio che lui si era aspettato quando era diventato padre. Se c’era qualcuno, _chiunque_ , che si avesse potuto volere al fianco in una situazione di emergenza, quello era Burt Hummel. Avrebbe ascoltato suo padre, e lui gli avrebbe detto esattamente cosa fare.

_Hai ancora con te il telefono, ragazzo?_ Gli chiese Burt. Lui mise la mano nella tasca posteriore, che fortuitamente si chiudeva con un bottone, e recuperò il cellulare. Era acceso e gli sembrava funzionante, quindi compose il 911 e premette invio. Quasi all’istante, apparve un messaggio che lo informava dell’assenza di campo. Iniziò a disperarsi, ma suo padre parlò di nuovo. _Probabilmente sei nel bel mezzo del nulla, adesso. Ma non per molto, Kurt, quindi faresti meglio a spegnerlo per conservare la batteria, per quando_ ci sarà _il segnale_. Lui disattivò il dispositivo e se lo rimise in tasca, riallacciandola, così da non farlo cadere fuori. _Ora_ , disse suo papà, _devi uscire da questo aereo e vedere per bene cosa ti circonda prima che si faccia troppo buio. Ma vedi se riesci a trovare la tua borsa, prima, figliolo. Penso che ci sia certa roba lì dentro che potrebbe tornarti utile_.

Riuscì a trovare la tracolla tra i rottami e la aprì, trovandosi davanti gli oggetti a cui suo padre si stava riferendo, molto probabilmente. Due bottigliette d’acqua e una barretta energetica _Clif_. Svuotò la sacca di tutto il resto; dubitava che avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua lacca o dell’ _iPod_ per qualunque cosa lo aspettasse. Gli venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto controllare lo stato della sua valigia: degli abiti di riserva avrebbero potuto fargli comodo. Non sapeva dove fosse finito, ma in qualunque posto tra l’Ohio e New York avrebbe fatto ancora freddo, la notte, anche a metà maggio. Uscì dal velivolo con cautela, dal lato sventrato, stando attento a non mettere i piedi in punti acuminati o pericolosi. Fortunatamente, il bagagliaio era sull’altro fianco, e quando aprì il portellone si stupì di trovarvi sia la sua valigia che quella di Dave, lì in attesa e del tutto incolume. Guardò il trolley nero e semplice del compagno di fianco alla sua _Steamer Bag_ di Louis Vuitton 1 e rabbrividì. Prese la propria, lasciando l’altra dov’era. Pensò a quanto fosse ingiusto che il bagaglio dell’altro fosse sano e salvo mentre il suo proprietario… _Non pensarci adesso, Kurt_ , gli suggerì la voce di suo padre. _Devi occuparti di te stesso. Puoi farcela, figliolo; io credo in te_.

Si allontanò dal velivolo portandosi dietro la valigia e iniziò a esaminarne il contenuto. Non aveva portato molto, dato che sarebbero stati via solo tre giorni, e c’era un limite a quello che poteva mettere nella borsa a tracolla. Tirò fuori le calze e la biancheria intima, insieme allo spazzolino e al dentifricio in formato da viaggio. Non aveva incluso molto per quanto riguardava gli indumenti pesanti – in fondo andavano a New York, e in tarda primavera – ma c’era il suo accappatoio, e immaginò che sarebbe andato bene come coperta. Si era portato i suoi _Doc Martens_ preferiti e sostituì subito le sue scarpe di tela ciano con gli stivali, molto più resistenti. Non riuscì a bloccare una lacrima quando sollevò il costume per la gara per vedere cosa c’era sotto; in quel momento avrebbe dovuto essere alle prove fianco a fianco con Rachel e Mercedes, con addosso quella camicia bordeaux e i pantaloni di cotone neri. Come anche Dave. Ma lui era… _Smettila, Kurt_ , disse bruscamente suo padre. _Non otterrai niente, continuando a pensarci. Metti questa roba in borsa e inizia a capire dove ti trovi e dove passerai la notte_.

Messo finalmente tutto nella tracolla, si alzò e si scostò dal rottame. _Dove sono?_ si chiese. Si guardò intorno e non vide altro che alberi, alberi e ancora alberi. _Penso di essere disperso in una fottuta foresta. Mi serve solo una mantellina rossa e sarò il perfetto Cappuccetto Rosso_. Al pensiero gli sfuggì una risata mezzo isterica. Il sole aveva già percorso tra quarti del cielo, e lui dedusse di avere al massimo due ore prima che iniziasse seriamente a imbrunire. Forse solo novanta minuti. Aspettò che sua papà gli dicesse cosa fare, ma non sentì altro che il silenzio e il cinguettio di alcuni uccelli. Sospirando, si mise in spalla la borsa e cominciò ad allontanarsi dall’aereo passo dopo passo. Con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe trovato un posto abbastanza promettente in cui passare la notte e avrebbe affrontato il tutto la mattina seguente. Aveva percorso all’incirca nove o dodici metri quando lo sentì.

Si fermò, pensando di esserselo immaginato. Ma il suono si ripeté, e non si trattava di un uccello o di un rumore del bosco. Era il suono di un altro essere umano, che gemeva in modo flebile. Di certo non era Jake, non dopo quello che aveva visto nella cabina. “D…” iniziò, balbettando. “D… Dave? Sei tu? Puoi sentirmi?” gridò.

Dapprima non ci fu niente, ma poi udì una risposta. “Kurt?” un debole grido.

Iniziò a girare su se stesso disperatamente, cercando di rintracciare la fonte del suono. “Dave!” urlò. “Sono io, Dave! Continua a chiamarmi, ti troverò!”

“Kurt!” La voce ora era un po’ più forte, e a lui sembrava che provenisse dalla sua destra. “Kurt, sono qui! Non lasciarmi solo!”

I richiami diventavano via via più forti, quindi si convinse di stare andando nella direzione giusta. “Non ti lascerò! Dave, riuscirò a trovarti! Continua a gridare, ok? Credo di essere quasi arrivato!” Si fece strada rumorosamente nel sottobosco finché non raggiunse finalmente quello che stava cercando.

Vide il sedile del suo compagno, ma lui non vi era legato. L’impatto a quanto pareva aveva sradicato la cintura di sicurezza, perché a circa tre metri da esso trovò Dave Karofsky, con gli arti aggrovigliati, prono al suolo. Corse verso di lui il più in fretta possibile, gettando la tracolla per terra. Gli cinse le spalle e appoggiò delicatamente il petto sulla sua schiena. “Sono qui,” disse. “Sono qui, Dave. Starò con te, ok?”

“Aiutami a girarmi,” gli disse quello, e lui riusciva a sentire le lacrime nella sua voce. “Ho bisogno di vederti. Devo vedere che non è un fottuto sogno o un’allucinazione. Girami, ti _prego_.”

Fece come gli era chiesto, voltandolo il più delicatamente possibile. Una volta che fu steso supino, questo aprì gli occhi e fissò i suoi, incredulo. “Oh, Cristo,” esclamò. “È tutto reale, vero? Tu sei vivo. E io sono vivo. Grazie a Dio, cazzo,” disse, praticamente singhiozzando.

Era tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sentire. Si lanciò sul torso ampio del compagno, accostando l’orecchio al suo cuore, così da sentirlo battere. Udendolo pulsare regolarmente, si lasciò finalmente andare a un pianto incontrollato.

Dopo quella che gli sembrò un’eternità, i suoi stremiti si affievolirono, e passò a tirare su col naso e singhiozzare. Tornando in sé, sentì il palmo dell’altro sulla propria nuca, che accarezzava le corte ciocche di capelli. Avrebbe dovuto sembrargli inappropriato e strano, ma, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, l’unica impressione che registrò fu il conforto di sentire il tocco di un altro umano. Infine, però, si sollevò dal torace di Dave, e la mano ritornò al suo fianco.

Esaminò il suo corpo per verificarne le condizioni, ma non gli ci volle molto per capire che lui non l’aveva passata neanche lontanamente liscia quanto Kurt. Non c’era da stupirsi che l’avesse toccato solo con la mano sinistra. Perché il braccio destro era in guai _seri_. Un grande pezzo di metallo dall’aria estremamente affilata si era piantato proprio nella parte superiore dell’arto, il quale era ricoperto da sangue secco. Kurt rimase senza fiato, inorridito: rimase a fissarlo, e Dave seguì il suo sguardo. Era ovvio che fosse in stato di shock e non si fosse reso conto di quanto gravemente fosse ferito, perché si guardò il braccio come se appartenesse a qualcun altro. “Oh merda,” osservò a bassa voce. “Non ha un bell’aspetto.”

_Ci puoi scommettere, cazzo_ , pensò lui, ma fortunatamente riuscì a bloccare quelle parole prima che gli uscissero di bocca. “Ti fa male?” chiese scioccamente. _Che domanda idiota. Come potrebbe_ non _fargli male?_ Quello provò a muovere l’arto e gridò per il dolore. “Fermo!” strillò Kurt. “Non muoverlo, peggiorerai solo le cose!”

In meno di un secondo lo sguardo di Dave passò dalla velata preoccupazione alla rabbia totale. “Peggiorarle?” ripeté, alzando la voce. “Come potrebbe andare peggio? Il nostro aereo è precipitato! Per poco non siamo morti e il mio braccio è andato a puttane!”

Lui sentì la propria collera divampare, sebbene sapesse che non li avrebbe minimamente aiutati. Assottigliò gli occhi. “Beh, Karofsky,” cominciò, chiamandolo col suo cognome per la prima volta da mesi. “Non so, magari potremmo essere crepati, come Jake! Quello sarebbe peggio, no?”

Dave divenne bianco come un lenzuolo e tutta l’ira si dissolse. “Jake è morto?” domandò. Incapace di trovare le parole per descrivere quello che aveva visto, lui deglutì e annuì. Pensò che Dave avesse visto il trauma nelle sue iridi, perché la sua voce tornò a essere calma. “Mi dispiace, Kurt. Qualsiasi cosa gli sia successa, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto vederla. È tutta colpa mia.” Si interruppe per prendere un respiro. “Avremmo dovuto rimanere a Lima. Mi dispiace,” ripeté.

Kurt allungò un braccio e gli coprì la bocca col palmo. “Basta,” disse. Se l’altro avesse detto una sola parola di più, era certo che avrebbe di nuovo perso la testa, e non avevano tempo per quello. “Non è colpa tua. Non mi hai obbligato a venire con te e non hai fatto precipitare tu l’aereo. Siamo finiti in questo casino insieme, e insieme ne usciremo.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio e pensò nuovamente a cosa avrebbe detto suo padre. “Ma non ce la faremo se ci trastulleremo qui piangendo e crogiolandoci in rimpianti. Tra non molto si farà buio e dobbiamo provare a farci un riparo o a trovarne uno. Forse provare anche ad accendere un fuoco, anche se non ho idea da che parte cominciare. Non sono mai stato un Boy Scout, mi pare sia ovvio.”

Dave lo guardò, meravigliandosi di quanto sembrasse calmo e composto, ora che aveva smesso di piangere. Quello tolse la mano dalla sua bocca. “Mi sembra tu stia andando alla grande finora, malgrado tutto.” Kurt era sempre di gusti così costosi e così… beh, _sofisticato_. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato così pronto al comando e pieno d’iniziativa dopo aver scoperto di essere sperduto in mezzo alla natura selvaggia, con poco niente oltre ai vestiti che aveva addosso. Ma ipotizzò che si trattasse della dimostrazione che in un momento di crisi una persona potesse mettere da parte ogni cavillo e fare in modo di cavarsela. Sapeva di dover fare lo stesso; l’altro aveva ragione, la loro unica possibilità di uscirne vivi era lavorare insieme ed essere il più razionali possibile.

Dave vide il compagno guardargli corrucciato il braccio e si voltò anche lui a osservarlo. Ora che lo shock era svanito, poteva sentire il dolore diffondersi nell’intero arto, poi nella spalla e infine nel busto. Era sopportabile quando stava perfettamente immobile, ma muoverlo era una tortura. Sospirò. “Dobbiamo togliere quell’affare, credo,” disse. “Non posso andarmene in giro con quello ficcato lì.” Fece una pausa di silenzio, e l’altro incontrò il suo sguardo. “Dovrai tirarlo fuori.” Alla sua espressione atterrita, continuò, “Farà un male cane e ricomincerà di certo a sanguinare. A fiotti, probabilmente. Ma dobbiamo farlo, o non potrò andare da nessuna parte.”

Kurt cominciò a respirare velocemente, fissando la ferita. Era un cantante e un ballerino, non un dottore. A mala pena aveva messo un cerotto a un’altra persona, prima di allora, figurarsi rimuovere un enorme oggetto estraneo dal corpo di qualcuno per poi occuparsi delle cure postoperatorie. Poteva vedere che il sangue si era coagulato attorno al metallo: estrarlo avrebbe riaperto tutto. E se Dave morisse dissanguato? E se avesse scelto l’angolazione sbagliata in cui tirare o avesse usato troppa forza mozzandogli il braccio? E se… Oddio, e se lo avesse ucciso accidentalmente?

“Kurt?” chiese lui. “Ci sei?”

Il tono tranquillo dell’altro smorzò il suo smarrimento. Prese un respiro profondo. “Sì, va tutto bene. Mi sono lasciato prendere per un attimo dal panico. Dovremmo pensare a quello di cui avrò bisogno, perché dovremo farlo alla svelta. Una volta che il sole sarà tramontato sarà buio pesto, e non potremo fare niente, allora.” Rifletté un secondo. “Ritorno all’aereo e porto qui le valigie. Possiamo usare i vestiti extra come bende.” Si avvicinò all’arto per esaminare meglio la ferita. Rabbrividì leggermente vedendo quanta terra si fosse incrostata nel sangue attorno a essa. “E ho due bottigliette d’acqua. Possiamo usarne una per cercare di pulirla prima di fasciarla.”

“No,” disse l’altro, sorprendendolo. “Dell’acqua abbiamo bisogno per bere. Chissà quando o se ne troveremo dell’altra. Molti sopravvissuti a un naufragio muoiono di disidratazione prima che di qualsiasi altra cosa, Kurt. Non possiamo sprecarne neanche una goccia.”

“Non è uno _spreco_ , Dave,” ribatté Kurt. “Questa ferita è lercia. È un ricettacolo di batteri e infezioni. Se viene contaminata potresti morirne altrettanto facilmente. Potremmo trovare o meno dell’altra acqua,” affermò, “ma di certo non ci imbatteremo in alcun antibiotico.”

“La disidratazione uccide più in fretta di una ferita infetta. Ci vorrebbe del tempo prima che diventasse abbastanza grave da morirne. Avremmo più tempo per essere trovati da una squadra di ricerca,” sostenne cocciutamente l’altro.

Kurt si mise le mani tra i capelli, frustrato. “Questo argomento non è aperto al dibattito, Dave! Non mi hai dato un motivo abbastanza valido perché inizi anche solo a _considerare_ di bendare un taglio lasciandolo ricoperto di terra e Dio solo sa cos’altro!”

“Bene, che ne dici di questo?” esclamò il suo compagno di rimando. “La disidratazione ci ucciderà entrambi, mentre l’infezione ucciderà solo me!” La sua voce risuonò forte, l’eco dell’ultima parola si spanse attorno a loro.

Kurt lo guardò con fare serio. “È per questo che non vuoi farlo?” chiese. Quello guardò in un’altra direzione, incapace di incontrare il suo sguardo, il che la diceva lunga. Gli posò la mano sull’avambraccio destro. “Te l’ho già detto, Dave. Siamo finiti insieme in questa situazione, e insieme ne usciremo. Non voglio che tu muoia e che mi lasci qui a cavarmela da solo. Non penso che ne sarei _capace_.” Dave rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, con gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. “Finirà che morirò anch’io, tutto solo nel mezzo del nulla. E penso che né tu né io vogliamo che ciò accada, giusto? Quindi ti prego, _ti prego_ , lasciami usare una bottiglia per il tuo braccio, ok?”

Dopo un momento, quello cedette. “Ok. Puoi usarne una. Però, se sembra che non ci sia bisogno di usarla tutta, cerca di tenerne un po’ da parte.”

Lui annuì, felice di aver trovato un accordo. Si alzò, spazzando via automaticamente il terriccio dalle ginocchia. “Vado a prendere i bagagli. Torno subito.”

“Aspetta,” lo chiamò improvvisamente Dave.

Lui lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Sembrava stesse facendo fatica a dire quello per cui l’aveva fermato e lui sbuffò, spazientito. Non avevano tempo di cazzeggiare con la loro stupida danza impacciata. “Cosa? Sbrigati, non abbiamo molto tempo.”

“È solo che… Jake. Era un fumatore. Fumava una sigaretta mentre ti stavamo aspettando all’aeroporto.” L’altro lo fissò, chiedendosi cosa c’entrasse quello con tutto il resto. “Aveva un accendino, Kurt. Potremmo usarlo per il fuoco, no?”

Dapprima si sentì pervadere dalla gioia a quella notizia. Avrebbero potuto accendere un falò e non morire di freddo durante la notte. Ma poi pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per prenderlo, e capì l’esitazione iniziale del compagno. Molto probabilmente, l’avrebbe trovato in una sua tasca. E Jake era…

Impallidì.

“Non fa niente,” gli assicurò Dave. “Se non puoi, non puoi. Ho solo pensato che avrei dovuto dirlo, dato che stai tornando all’aeroplano eccetera.”

Lui cercò di sbarazzarsi della nausea e della paura. “Posso farlo,” affermò, raddrizzando le spalle. “Devo, perché non abbiamo nessun’altra scelta. Non moriremo assiderati in questa stagione, ma passare la notte al freddo quando non è necessario non farà bene né a te né a me.” _Soprattutto non a te. Perché ho la sensazione che sarai in completa agonia dopo che avrò strappato quella cosa dal tuo braccio_. “Sono contento che tu l’abbia menzionato, Dave. Tornerò tra poco, ok?” E con quelle parole, si avviò verso la carcassa metallica.

 

Non ci mise molto, fortunatamente. Dopo circa venti minuti, Kurt tornò, pallido come un cencio e con entrambe le valigie. Cominciò a tirarne fuori gli indumenti in silenzio. “Stai bene?” chiese Dave. Quello fece un brusco cenno di assenso con la testa, senza neanche guardarlo. Ma s’infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori lo Zippo di cui lui si era ricordato, gettandolo per terra. Quindi rovistò nella propria borsa e ne estrasse una scatola rosa chiusa con una serratura a scatto. “Che cos’è?”

“È un kit per cucire,” gli rispose atono. Dal suo interno prese delle piccole forbici e iniziò a tagliare delle strisce di stoffa. “Ne porto sempre uno alle competizioni. C’è sempre qualcuno che perde un bottone o strappa un orlo proprio prima di andare in scena, è indispensabile.” Una volta che ebbe accumulato una bella pila di nastri, rimise l’utensile a posto e si voltò verso di lui. Il suo volto, di solito così meravigliosamente emotivo, era inespressivo come Dave non l’aveva mai visto. Rivolse lo sguardo al cielo visibile tra gli alberi, che era passato dall’arancio a un delicato porpora. “Se vogliamo farlo, deve essere adesso. Farà presto buio. Volevo fare il falò, prima, ma non c’è tempo.” Guardò di nuovo verso il compagno ferito.

Quello deglutì e prese un respiro profondo. “Ok, facciamolo, allora,” dichiarò. Sapeva che per Kurt sarebbe stato tanto difficile quanto lo sarebbe stato per lui. Mentre l’altro era via, Dave aveva riflettuto su cosa sarebbe successo se i loro ruoli fossero stati capovolti. Non era sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di andare fino in fondo e causargli il tipo di dolore che la rimozione avrebbe implicato. Era ancora una volta sbalordito dalla sua assoluta forza e fermezza. _Non che tu ne abbia motivo. Doveva essere forte per affrontare tutto quel bullismo. Ogni tipo di puttanate che tutti – ma specialmente tu – gli facevano passare prima che si trasferisse. È sempre stato più forte di quanto tu potrai_ mai _essere_.

Kurt si avvicinò sulle ginocchia al suo fianco destro, con in mano il fagotto di bende improvvisate, una delle bottigliette e una delle felpe di Dave, intatta. Posò le strisce di stoffa sul suo stomaco, lontane dallo sporco, mise da parte l’acqua e infilò le mani nelle maniche della felpa. Con i palmi così protetti dai bordi metallici affilati, li avvicinò alla scheggia e vi si fermò a un soffio di distanza. Lo guardò con un viso non più inespressivo, ma preoccupato. Lui notò il velo di sudore sulla fronte lattea. “Sei… sei pronto, Dave?” gli chiese, non riuscendo completamente a impedire che la voce gli tremasse.

Doveva essere coraggioso come Kurt. Estinse ogni nota di paura dalla propria risposta. “Sì,” disse in modo deciso. “Andrà tutto bene, Kurt. Fallo e basta. Mi fido di te.”

L’altro chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, quindi li riaprì. Lui si sentì sopraffare dall’empatia e dalla tristezza in quelle bellissime iridi. “Farò il più in fretta possibile,” promise. “Mi dispiace tanto doverti fare male così.” Inspirò profondamente, quindi afferrò più forte che poté il metallo che fuoriusciva dalla parte alta del suo braccio. L’altro urlò alla sensazione sconvolgente, mentre il dolore si diffondeva in un lampo dall’arto al resto del corpo. Senza esitare, Kurt iniziò a tirare la scheggia verso l’alto, spaventandosi a morte quando all’inizio non voleva saperne di muoversi. Poi però ci mise più forza, e la sentì sfilarsi dalle carni. Cercò in tutti i modi di ignorare i suoni che Dave stava facendo, ma era impossibile. Le sue urla erano aumentate di volume fino a diventare strilli pietosi, e lui dovette battere le palpebre per cacciare via le lacrime udendo la sua agonia. Gli ci vollero meno di due minuti per estrarre del tutto l’oggetto, ma furono i due minuti più lunghi delle loro vite acerbe. Una volta estirpato, Kurt lo lanciò lontano nel sottobosco, con un singhiozzo secco.

Il viso dell’altro era mortalmente pallido nella luce del crepuscolo, rigato di lacrime e sudore, e i suoi occhi erano chiusi. Kurt posò il palmo sulla sua guancia e gli parlò freneticamente: “Dave? Stai bene? È finita, è finita, grazie a Dio è finita. Ti prego, _ti prego_ , Dave, di’ qualcosa!”

Le palpebre si sollevarono, e lui non era mai stato così grato di vedere quelle iridi nocciola in vita sua. Sentì l’insensato impulso di baciargli la fronte, non del tutto sicuro di come gli fosse venuta in mente quell’idea. Era semplicemente così felice che la parte peggiore fosse finita e che Dave fosse ancora con lui. Quello gemette, e lui riportò lo sguardo sul braccio. Quello che vide non era affatto incoraggiante, perché la ferita stava sanguinando abbondantemente, irrorando il suolo sotto di lui.

“Oh, merda!” esclamò Kurt, afferrando le bende e la bottiglietta. Versò l’acqua sulla lesione, pulendola velocemente come meglio poté. Doveva fermare l’emorragia, o l’altro sarebbe stato in guai seri. Cominciò ad avvolgere attorno al braccio le fasce di stoffa che aveva preparato, stringendole forte, ma il sangue le inzuppava prima che lui potesse anche solo cominciare con lo strato successivo. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!” imprecò. Dave stava diventando sempre più pallido, e le bende non stavano tamponando il sangue come si era aspettato. Questo era quello che aveva temuto, che si dissanguasse davanti ai suoi occhi. Cosa doveva fare?

Guardandosi attorno disperatamente, vide il kit da cucito. Forse avrebbe potuto… _Non c’è niente da perdere_ , pensò, agguantando la scatola rosa. Era provvista di una serie di aghi già pronti, e lui scelse quello in cui era infilato il filo più spesso. Si girò di nuovo verso il ragazzo ferito, che era spaventosamente immobile. “Dave!” urlò, scuotendogli le spalle ampie. I suoi occhi si aprirono nuovamente, confusi e sfocati. “Dave, devo darti dei punti al braccio. Devo cercare di bloccare l’emorragia. Resisti per me. Resisti solo un altro po’ e metterò tutto a posto, ok? Per favore, Dave!”

Piegandosi in avanti, passò l’ago attraverso la carne squarciata, cercando di evitare il muscolo sottostante, esposto all’aria. Era piuttosto sicuro che in qualsiasi altra circostanza avrebbe vomitato o sarebbe svenuto per via della vista agghiacciante e del sangue, che era non solo su Dave, ma anche si di lui. Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare però era: _salvalo salvalo oddio Kurt salvalo_ , e ciò gli dava la forza di continuare. Cercò di cucire nel modo più regolare e calmo possibile, come se stesse lavorando su uno dei suoi costumi più amati e di valore da usare nel Glee. Man mano che i bordi del taglio venivano ricongiunti, il corpo del compagno cominciava a trattenere la maggior parte del sangue invece di riversarlo sul suolo boschivo. Arrivato alla fine, affrancò i punti con un nodo, sollevato di vedere che il liquido che ancora fuoriusciva era circa un decimo di quello di prima. Prendendo le bende inutilizzate, cominciò di nuovo ad avvolgervi l’arto. Questa volta, dopo i primi tre strati, vide che la stoffa rimaneva pulita mentre la copriva con il quarto. Continuò finché non avanzò neanche un nastro.

Sedendosi sui talloni, azzardò infine uno sguardo verso Dave. Era terrorizzato che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, l’altro fosse morto per l’emorragia mentre lui si occupava della lesione. Sembrava avesse perso i sensi, ma il suo petto si sollevava e si abbassava. Rimase senza fiato per la gioia e sentì ancora una volta la voce di suo padre. _Ce l’hai fatta, Kurt. L’hai salvato. Ben fatto, ragazzo_.

Estrasse l’accappatoio dalla borsa a tracolla e lo stese sulla sagoma immobile del compagno. Girovagò passivamente lungo il perimetro della zona, raccogliendo legnetti e rami più grandi. Li sistemò in una pila, quindi prese il romanzo che si era messo in valigia per il viaggio. Ne strappò e accartocciò molte pagine e le usò per far attecchire il fuoco. Mentre il crepuscolo dava gradualmente spazio all’oscurità, vide che il legno stava iniziando a bruciare e cominciò e sentire il calore emanato dalla fiamma. Ritornando carponi da Dave, non dando la minima importanza al fatto di essere ricoperto di sangue e terriccio, s’infilò sotto la coperta di fortuna e posò la testa sul torace solido dell’altro. Ascoltando i suoni dei suoi profondi respiri e del battito cardiaco stabile, si concesse di scivolare in un sonno esausto.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – La _Steamer Bag_ è un modello di valigia a mano, con grandi maniglie.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave si svegliò circondato dalla brillante luce del sole e dal cinguettio degli uccelli, insieme a una leggera pressione sul petto e una sensazione di solletico e dolcezza sotto il naso. Aprì gli occhi e guardò in basso, solo per trovare Kurt che dormiva posato sul suo torso e i suoi capelli che gli sfioravano la bocca e la guancia. _Devo star sognando_ , pensò. _Sono a letto con Kurt e i suoi capelli hanno un profumo celestiale_. Poi però si mosse e avvertì il duro suolo sotto la schiena e il dolore lancinante al braccio destro: gli ritornò tutto in mente. L’incidente. Kurt che lo trovava quando lui pensava che sarebbe di certo morto di disidratazione e di fame lì per terra. Discutere dell’uso migliore della loro limitata risorsa d’acqua. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era Kurt che gli rivolgeva uno sguardo triste prima che iniziasse a estrarre quel fottuto pezzo di metallo nel suo braccio. Dopodiché c’era solo una nebbia rossa di sofferenza e paura e lui non era certo di cosa fosse successo. Si voltò a esaminare l’arto destro, sul lato opposto rispetto a dove riposava il ragazzo, e vide che la scheggia era sparita. Al suo posto vi erano delle bende multicolori ricavate dagli abiti di entrambi – quelle più vibranti appartenevano ai capi del compagno. Tornò a osservare il volto addormentato, sbalordito. _Mi ha salvato la vita. Porca puttana, mi ha salvato la vita_. Sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e col sinistro gli strinse convulsamente la spalla asciutta. Muovendosi il minimo necessario, posò le labbra sulla sua testa. “Grazie,” sussurrò.

Apparentemente il suono della sua voce o il suo spostamento penetrarono nel sonno di Kurt, dato che iniziò immediatamente a muoversi. La mano aperta sul suo torace si serrò e si schiuse un paio di volte, quindi emise il sospiro più dolce che Dave avesse mai sentito. Sfregò la guancia sul suo petto e lui scostò la bocca dai suoi capelli, voltandosi a guardare il cielo e gli alberi.

Kurt sollevò la testa, imbarazzandosi un po’ quando si accorse di aver lasciato una macchia di saliva sulla maglietta del compagno. Con tutto il sangue che la impregnava, però, dubitava che quello se ne potesse accorgere. Supponendo che fosse cosciente, naturalmente. Si sedette, ammiccando nella luce splendente del mattino e abbassando subito lo sguardo per controllare come stesse Dave. Il suo sollievo alla vista delle chiare iridi nocciola che ricambiavano il suo sguardo fu palpabile e sorrise ampiamente. “Come ti senti, Dave?” chiese dolcemente.

Lui non l’aveva mai visto sorridere in modo così affettuoso e direttamente a lui, prima, o sentito dire il proprio nome in quel modo: fece saltare un battito al suo cuore. _Smettila_ , si disse, _è solo felice che tu non sia morto_. “Come se fossi caduto da un aereo,” rispose sarcastico, esibendo un piccolo sorriso alla risata dell’altro. Provò a muovere il braccio: continuava a fare molto male, ma non era niente in confronto all’agonia accecante che aveva provato con la scheggia di metallo ancora piantatavi dentro. Fece una smorfia. “Onestamente, però, considerando tutto? Non male. Penso di volermi sedere, in effetti.”

Kurt gli mise una mano dietro al collo per aiutarlo a sedersi. La tenne in quel punto per qualche secondo, nel caso lui non fosse riuscito a stare su per conto suo, ma l’allontanò quando gli parve che si riuscisse a mantenere stabile. Guardò la fasciatura e si compiacque di non vedere alcuna traccia di sangue. Non si poteva dire lo stesso di quello che avevano entrambi addosso, però; sia le loro magliette che i pantaloni ne erano ricoperti, rigido e secco com’era. Kurt arricciò il naso, disgustato, prendendo tra le dita la propria T-shirt e allontanandola dalla pelle cui si era appiccicata durante la notte. “Dovrei vedere se ho risparmiato qualche vestito, così ci cambiamo. So che non è il momento di essere schifiltoso, ma non sono sicuro di poter sopportare questi ancora per molto.” L’altro annuì, concorde, e lui si avvicinò alle valigie. Nella propria trovò i pantaloni del costume per le Nazionali e una canottiera, ma niente di più. Ebbe un miglior risultato con il trolley: aveva contenuto diverse T-shirt, e gliene erano sfuggite due sul fondo quando vi aveva rovistato la notte prima. Trovò anche un paio di lucidi pantaloncini da basket nel rosso e nero del McKinley. Avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi; non c’era nient’altro nell’una o nell’altra borsa che non fosse stato tagliato. Per fortuna, sembrava che la temperatura fosse alta per la stagione, dovunque si trovassero. Sebbene si potesse dedurre dalla posizione del sole che fosse mattina presto, pensò che dovessero esserci già almeno venti gradi.

“Okay, ho trovato qualcosa,” disse, girandosi verso Dave. Gli venne in mente all’improvviso che, nella sua condizione, sarebbe stato difficile per lui svestirsi e rivestirsi da solo. Lanciando un’occhiata alle sue guance rosse, capì che stavano pensando la stessa identica cosa. “Ehm,” cominciò, “forse dovremmo bere un po’ e mangiare qualcosa prima di provarci. Tu probabilmente dovresti avere qualcosa nello stomaco prima di tentare di alzarti per la prima volta.”

“Hai del cibo? Davvero?” chiese quello, distraendosi momentaneamente dai pensieri di essere svestito nei dintorni di un Kurt a sua volta senza abiti. Aveva molta fame, ma non aveva detto niente dato che non pensava che si potesse fare molto a riguardo.

“Ho una barretta energetica che avevo portato con me sull’aereo,” spiegò. “Ma è piccola, e ce n’è solo una. Dovremo provare a farla durare almeno tutto oggi. Quindi ne prenderemo solo metà, ora, tra me e te.” Lasciò cadere gli indumenti che aveva in mano e si mise a frugare nella tracolla di pelle. “E, mi spiace dirlo, ma potremo bere solo qualche sorso d’acqua ciascuno. So che devi essere assetatissimo dopo aver perso tutto quel sangue, ma alla fine l’ho usata tutta la bottiglietta, quindi ce ne rimane solo una.” Si avvicinò a Dave e gli si sedette a fianco, passandogli la bottiglia e aprendo la barretta energetica. La spezzò in due, ne riavvolse una metà nella carta, quindi divise anche l’altro pezzo in due parti uguali. “Spero ti piaccia l’uvetta sultanina,” disse, dando al compagno la sua porzione.

“La adoro,” rispose lui. A dire la verità, non era un grande fan della frutta essiccata, ma in quel momento sembrava la cosa più buona del mondo. Voleva ficcarsi l’intero quadratino in bocca, ma vide l’altro prendere piccoli morsi misurati e decise di imitarlo. Forse se avesse masticato molto, avrebbe ingannato lo stomaco facendogli credere di avere mangiato molto di più. Aprì la bottiglietta e bevve un sorso: il liquido esplose nella sua bocca asciutta. Combatté il forte impulso di svuotarla tutta d’un colpo, la allontanò dalle labbra e la offrì a Kurt.

Quello la prese, e lui si accorse che per un attimo pensò di pulire l’imboccatura prima di bere a sua volta. Ma infine si limitò a fare spallucce e posare le labbra dove le aveva messe lui solo qualche attimo prima, mandando giù un piccolissimo sorso. _Perché imbarazzarsi per un po’ di saliva, in fondo? Ti ho praticamente innaffiato di sangue, la notte scorsa_ , pensò Dave. Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, anche se non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a esprimere efficacemente cosa provasse riguardo a quello che Kurt aveva fatto per lui. “Ehm… Io volevo…” farfugliò. Il compagno lo guardò con fare moderatamente curioso. “Grazie. Tu… tu mi hai salvato la vita. Insomma, intanto mi hai trovato, poi ti sei occupato di quel coso nel mio braccio. Non mi ricordo molto, ma deve essere stato… davvero orribile.”

Sorprendendolo, l’altro rise brevemente. “Sì, non era affatto un bello spettacolo.” Ritornò serio, però. “E spaventoso, anche. Ho davvero pensato che saresti morto dissanguato. Menomale che avevo il kit da cucito.”

“Che?” chiese lui. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Ho chiuso la ferita con dei punti,” disse, con aria quasi disinvolta. “Era l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente per fermare l’emorragia.”

“Tu…” la frase rimase in sospeso, i suoi occhi si allargavano, increduli. “Mi hai messo dei punti al braccio? Nel bel mezzo del nulla? Come un fottutissimo medico da campo?” Kurt annuì, e lui continuò a guardarlo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Porca puttana. Dubitava ci fosse anche uno solo di quei giganteschi _macho men_ del cazzo nella squadra di football che avrebbe avuto la presenza di spirito e l’autocontrollo per fare quello che questo ragazzo snello ed effeminato aveva fatto. Alla faccia delle acque chete. “Wow, è… pazzesco. Non riesco a credere che tu l’abbia fatto.”

“Sono solo felice che abbia funzionato.” Kurt si sentiva un po’ a disagio davanti al suo sguardo quasi adorante. “Avrebbe benissimo potuto non avere alcun effetto, o peggiorare le cose. Non è che avessi idea di cosa stessi facendo.”

“Sì, ma ci hai _provato_. Insomma, un sacco di gente non ci sarebbe riuscita, avrebbero semplicemente perso ogni speranza e non avrebbero neanche pensato a fare una cosa simile.”

“Può darsi.”

“No, sul serio, Kurt,” insisté, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi. “Hai fatto molto, più di quanto ci si aspettasse da te. E mi hai salvato la vita. Ti prego, lascia che ti ringrazi.” Distolse lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime. “Non minimizzare tutto come se non fosse niente, okay?”

Lui fu un po’ sopraffatto da quelle parole, ma si mise nei suoi panni. Se i loro ruoli fossero stati invertiti, sarebbe stato molto turbato se Dave non gli avesse lasciato esprimere la sua gratitudine. Forse era importante, dopotutto. “Ehi,” disse, toccandogli la spalla buona. Sorrise quando l’altro si voltò e finalmente incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo. “Non c’è di che, Dave.” Rimasero seduti lì in silenzio per un po’, ma erano a loro agio.

Un secondo dopo, quello parlò. “Allora, qual è il piano? Immagino tu ne abbia uno, dato che a quanto pare ti sei rivelato essere un tipo tosto alla MacGyver.”

Kurt arrossì. Era piuttosto sicuro che fosse la prima volta che qualcuno pensasse a lui come a un tipo tosto, figurarsi dirlo ad alta voce. “Beh, se te la senti, probabilmente dovremmo spostarci,” affermò. “Mi pare che di solito si consigli di rimanere vicini alla carcassa dell’aereo, dato che quello è il punto che cercheranno tutte le squadre di soccorso. Ma, a meno che non ci sia una risorsa d’acqua o un riparo migliore nelle vicinanze, potremmo non durare abbastanza a lungo perché loro ci trovino. La foresta sembra molto fitta e non so neanche quanto si riesca a vedere, dall’alto. Ammesso che sappiano che siamo precipitati, comunque.”

“Mi pare che Jake abbia compilato un piano di volo,” assicurò l’altro, contento di stare contribuendo, stavolta. “Non siamo arrivati a destinazione, quindi sapranno che qualcosa è andato storto. Ma non c’è modo di sapere quanto ci siamo allontanati dalla rotta prestabilita dopo che il motore ha ceduto. Se è di molto, potremmo essere piuttosto difficili da trovare da quaggiù, a prescindere da quanto restiamo vicini al luogo d’impatto.”

“Ho con me il telefono, e funziona,” lo informò, e gli occhi di Dave s’illuminarono per un secondo. “Ma non c’è campo. Se facciamo un po’ di strada, però, potremmo trovarne e chiamare i soccorsi. Penso davvero che sia la nostra unica speranza. Non lo voglio lasciare acceso tutto il tempo; temo che la batteria si scaricherà, e a quel punto saremo davvero in guai seri.”

“Magari potremmo controllarlo due volte al giorno. Tre, al massimo,” propose Dave. “E solo dopo aver percorso una buona distanza.”

“Mi sembra una buona idea,” concordò. “Ma… non so quanto lontano o quanto veloce riusciremo a camminare. Ne hai passate delle belle, Dave.”

Quello aggrottò la fronte. Era fantastico che Kurt si fosse preso cura di lui e tutto, ma lui non era certo un fragile fiorellino e che diamine! Lanciandosi in bocca l’ultimo pezzetto di barretta, sfregò i palmi contro i suoi jeans sporchi. “Il momento migliore per scoprirlo è ora, no?” disse allegramente. Allungò il braccio verso di lui. “Mi aiuti ad alzarmi? Dovremmo cambiarci, come hai detto tu, e darci una mossa.”

L’altro lo guardò, dubbioso, ma gli afferrò la mano e tirò. Con qualche sforzo, Dave riuscì ad alzarsi e vide con piacere di essere in grado di stare in piedi da solo. Si sentiva un po’ stordito, ma l’orgoglio lo teneva dritto. “Mi daresti i vestiti?” chiese.

Kurt camminò fino ai fagotti di stoffa e gli diede una T-shirt e i pantaloncini. “Hai bisogno d’aiuto?”

“Nah, ce la faccio. Tu pensa a prepararti.” Gli volse le spalle e si allontanò di qualche passo.

Lui lo imitò. Prese la canottiera e i pantaloni, oltre a un paio di mutande pulite dalla borsa a tracolla. Si spogliò velocemente, cercando di non ascoltare i suoni di Dave che si svestiva, accompagnati da ansiti e imprecazioni. Immaginò che fosse meglio cambiarsi in fretta ed essere disponibile – e vestito – per aiutare il compagno, dopotutto. Una volta che ebbe addosso gli indumenti puliti, si sentì molto meglio, ma molto esposto nella parte superiore, con solo una canottiera attillata. Kurt odiava con tutto se stesso il proprio torace e le spalle: le trovava morbide in modo poco attraente e bianche quanto la carne di un pesce. Quando lui e Blaine pomiciavano, gli lasciava infilare le mani sotto la maglietta, ma non gliela lasciava mai togliere, o anche solo sollevare sopra all’ombelico. Kurt era attratto da uomini più scuri, villosi e dai muscoli più definiti, quindi pensava che il proprio corpo dovesse essere alquanto sgradevole, al confronto. Gli venne in mente la T-shirt di scorta dell’altro e alzò la voce senza voltarsi. “Ehi, Dave?” chiamò.

“Seh?” venne la risposta leggermente irritata.

“Posso mettere l’altra tua maglietta? Solo per adesso? Io, ehm, non voglio scottarmi.” Non che ce ne fosse una grande possibilità nei dannati boschi, ma con un po’ di fortuna l’altro non ne avrebbe fatto cenno. “E poi così possiamo portarcela dietro senza doverla trasportare in borsa.”

Ci fu una pausa, quindi replicò. “Certo, non c’è problema.”

Grato, Kurt si voltò per sollevare la T-shirt da dove l’aveva lasciata, vicino alle valigie. Lanciò un’occhiata al compagno. Era riuscito a sfilarsi i jeans e a mettersi i pantaloncini. Si chiese se forse non fossero un po’ troppo piccoli, visto che il tessuto sottile delineava fin _troppo_ chiaramente il suo sedere. Dave stava ovviamente facendo fatica a indossare la maglietta con la mobilità del braccio destro limitata, quindi Kurt si infilò velocemente la propria e gli si avvicinò per offrirsi di aiutarlo. Man mano che avanzava notò quanto la sua schiena fosse estremamente liscia e ampia, e scosse un attimo la testa per schiarirla. Si chiese cosa gli fosse preso, per prendere nota di dettagli così personali sull’altro.

“Sembra che una mano ti potrebbe fare comodo,” suggerì.

“No, sono a posto,” rispose quello con tono indispettito. “Devo solo-” si interruppe quando il dolore gli attraversò l’arto. “Cazzo!”

“Forza, Dave. Finirai per strapparti i punti e quella cosa ricomincerà a sanguinare,” dichiarò. “Lasciami aiutare e basta, non è niente di che.”

Quello sospirò profondamente. Dopo una lunga pausa, si voltò per fronteggiarlo, con la T-shirt stretta nella mano buona. Uno sguardo all’altro ragazzo lo fece bloccare sul colpo, però, gli occhi fissi su di lui. Non solo aveva indosso quegli attillati pantaloni della competizione (che aveva per forza modificato, perché i suoi non cadevano affatto così: sembrava fossero stati _dipinti_ sulle sue gambe affusolate), con quei _Doc Martens_ sexy da morire – non avrebbe mai dimenticato che li indossava anche quel giorno nello spogliatoio; ma non era preparato alla reazione viscerale che avrebbe scatenato vederlo avvolto da una delle sue magliette preferite. L’aveva comprata a un concerto degli _U2_ a Cleveland, nel 2009, e con tutti i lavaggi che aveva sopportato da allora era diventata morbida e sottile. La metteva di rado per andare a scuola, in special modo prima di fare coming out, ma era quella che indossava più spesso nei suoi weekend casalinghi passati a vegetare. Era, ovviamente, ridicolmente grande per l’altro, essendo un’extra-large eccetera. Ma cadeva in pieghe gentili seguendo il torace e le braccia candide, e il collo era così largo da rivelare le sue fini clavicole. Non poté fare a meno di immaginare Kurt che si infilava quello stesso indumento per coprire il corpo nudo e sudato dopo un’intensa sessione di sesso, e imprecò a mezza voce quando si accorse di star avendo una reazione fisica. Era riuscito a diventare abbastanza bravo a contenere i propri pensieri più sconci quando era vicino a lui, ma passare tanto tempo con Kurt stava ovviamente erodendo il suo autocontrollo. _Dannazione, smettila!_ pensò. _Questi pantaloncini non lasciano molto all’immaginazione, razza di pervertito. E piantala di fissarlo!_

Kurt avrebbe potuto turbarsi per via di tutte le attenzioni che gli venivano riservate, se non fosse che era completamente distratto dalla vista del petto nudo di Dave. _Oh, Gaga_ , pensò. Quello non era il torace di un diciassettenne. Era quello di un uomo, con solidi pettorali, una rete setosa di peluria e capezzoli piatti e ramati. E il braccio privo di bende era… sentì la bocca diventare ancora più asciutta. Il suo bicipite era enorme; dubitava di riuscire ad avvolgerne l’intera circonferenza, anche con entrambe le mani. Cominciò a respirare più velocemente, mentre i battiti del cuore aumentavano. _Hai un ragazzo_ , si disse. _Piantala di fissarlo!_ Senza concentrare lo sguardo su niente, allungò un arto. “Dammi la maglietta,” disse, e la prese dalla sua mano, facendo attenzione a non toccarla.

Tentò di cambiare marcia e si mise a pensare a quale fosse il modo migliore per infilargli l’indumento. “Perché non ci proviamo con te seduto?” propose. Dopo che il compagno lo ebbe accontentato, gli chiese di tendere entrambe le braccia di fronte a sé. Tenendo la maglietta in corrispondenza dell’orlo, Kurt fece passare con attenzione gli arti attraverso le maniche corte, usando estrema cura per quello ferito. Gli sembrò che avrebbe avuto maggior successo a fargli indossare il resto posizionandosi dietro di lui. Una volta lì, spiegò, “Abbassa la testa ed io cercherò di farla passare nel collo.” Si piegò in avanti per svolgere quel compito e, per quanto avesse cercato di evitarlo, il cavallo dei pantaloni urtò la nuca dell’altro un paio di volte. Con le guance in fiamme, infilò il capo nel buco apposito e calò il resto della maglia a coprirgli il busto, allontanandosi in fretta.

“Ehm… grazie,” disse Dave, incerto su cosa dire. Sperava di non aver dato alcun segno di quanto avesse voluto strofinare la nuca contro la lampo dell’altro, quando erano entrate in contatto.

Kurt tossicchiò. “Prego.”

Il silenzio che seguì quella replica si dilatò, finché Dave non riuscì più a sopportarlo. “Allora, in che direzione pensi che dovremmo dirigerci?” domandò.

Lui fu estremamente grato di avere qualcos’altro su cui focalizzarsi. Il sole aveva appena superato le chiome degli alberi. “Camminiamo verso il sole, per ora, così procederemo verso est ed eviteremo di girare a vuoto. Terremo d’occhio la sua posizione nel cielo e cercheremo di andare il più in linea retta possibile.”

“Per me va bene,” acconsentì lui, portando il peso sul lato sinistro e cercando di alzarsi facendo leva sul braccio buono. In un attimo, l’altro fu al suo fianco, tirandolo leggermente e facendogli da sostegno una volta che fu in piedi. Quando si convinse che Dave fosse stabile, raccolse la tracolla e se la mise in spalla.

“Andiamo all’avventura,” annunciò con tono sarcastico. Guardò Dave. “Devi dirmi quando hai bisogno di riposare, ok? Non voglio fesserie da sono-un-macho-sono-tosto. Hai bisogno di fermarti? Dillo chiaramente e ci fermeremo. D’accordo?” Quello annuì e gli si affiancò, quindi cominciarono ad addentrarsi tra gli alberi, seguendo il sole.

Camminavano per circa un’ora a un passo regolare ma non troppo svelto, poi Dave si fermava e si riposava un po’. Alla quarta pausa si permisero di bere due piccoli sorsi d’acqua ciascuno, il che non era neanche lontanamente sufficiente, considerando quanto fossero assetati e quanto stessero sudando a causa dell’esercizio, sebbene leggero. Dovevano esserci tra i venticinque e i trenta gradi, e potevano solo essere grati del fatto che il fogliame bloccasse la luce del sole, o sarebbe stato molto più caldo. Le magliette di entrambi erano fradicie di sudore, ma nessuno accennò a toglierle. Man mano che proseguivano, si imbatterono occasionalmente in cespugli di bacche e, una volta, in funghi; non avendo idea se fossero o meno velenosi, però, decisero di non correre rischi. Kurt pensò che a un certo punto, se non fossero ancora stati soccorsi, avrebbero probabilmente dovuto osare e provarli: meglio morire velocemente avvelenato, che di una lenta inedia. Ma erano entrambi giovani e in salute e immaginava che dovesse passare molto tempo prima che dovessero affrontare situazioni così drastiche. Ammesso che avessero trovato dell’acqua, ovviamente. La piccola bottiglietta, a prescindere da quanto cautamente avessero bevuto, non sarebbe durata oltre domattina. E l’altro aveva ragione, la disidratazione sarebbe probabilmente stata la prima causa della loro morte. _Smettila di pensarci tanto, Kurt. È macabro, deprimente, e non ti aiuta affatto_.

Parlarono un po’ durante la marcia, ma non molto. Per lo più camminavano in un silenzio complice, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Alla quinta sosta controllarono il cellulare. Trattennero il respiro, ma poi esalarono uno sbuffo deluso quando sullo schermo non apparvero le barre del segnale. Kurt sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi e si disse di trattenersi. Non si poteva permettere di perdere altri liquidi, e non voleva neanche che l’altro vedesse la sua debolezza. Battendo le palpebre, si alzò in piedi. “Ok, controlleremo di nuovo prima di andare a dormire stanotte. Adesso… proviamo solo ad andare il più lontano possibile.” Dave annuì, quindi ripresero il cammino.

Continuarono ad avanzare e, infine, il sole non era più davanti o sopra di loro, ma alle loro spalle. La temperatura cominciò a scendere e una leggera brezza asciugò le loro magliette. Quando una luce arancione si diffuse ancora una volta per la foresta, Kurt menzionò che secondo lui era il momento di fermarsi per la notte. Avevano bisogno di accendere un falò molto più grande, stavolta; se lui non fosse stato tanto esausto e Dave privo di sensi, avrebbero rabbrividito tutta la notte, una volta estintasi la misera fiamma che aveva creato il giorno prima.

Poco dopo trovarono un punto con un albero caduto di notevoli dimensioni. “Quell’albero è piuttosto grande,” osservò Dave. “Se riuscissimo a strappare alcuni di quei rami di pino, potremmo costruirci una specie di riparo. Tipo una tettoia.” Lui approvò quell’idea, gettando la borsa per terra.

Per prima cosa, ripulirono un’area abbastanza estesa del suolo boschivo, allontanando foglie e ramoscelli con le mani. Dave cominciò a radunare con il braccio buono tutti i rami che riusciva a trovare sul terreno o a un’altezza raggiungibile. L’altro iniziò a spezzare i rami più bassi da numerosi pini, tirando con entrambe le mani e colpendoli col piede finché non si staccavano dal tronco. Sul fare del crepuscolo, poggiarono i rami a strati sul tronco caduto creando una tenda di fortuna, e accesero un falò con una gran quantità di legno di scorta che l’avrebbe alimentato per tutta la sera.

Sedendosi vicino al fuoco, Kurt provò di nuovo ad accendere il telefono, ma ancora non c’era campo. Se lo rimise in tasca senza commentare sul fatto che l’indicatore della batteria si fosse già abbassato di una tacca. Tirando fuori dalla tracolla l’ultimo pezzo di barretta energetica e la bottiglietta (per tre quarti vuota), le passò a Dave. “Bon appétit,” disse, cercando di alleggerire la situazione. Quello smezzò l’ultimo quadratino di cibo, dando a lui una porzione leggermente più grande della propria. Consumarono in silenzio la loro cena frugale, e bevvero qualche altro sorso d’acqua per mandarla giù. La mattina successiva sarebbero rimaste due o tre sorsate ciascuno, quindi le loro risorse idriche si sarebbero esaurite.

Mentre lui osservava le fiamme, l’altro disse qualcosa d’inaspettato. “Pensi che abbiano vinto?”

“Cosa?” chiese lui.

“Le Nuove Direzioni. Insomma, è sabato sera, e la gara è finita. Pensi cha abbiamo vinto le Nazionali?”

Non c’era alcuna garanzia che i giudici avessero anche solo lasciato che si esibissero con un numero di membri inferiore al richiesto… E anche se avessero fatto un’eccezione per le circostanze attenuanti, i Vocal Adrenaline avevano vinto le ultime quattro edizioni e non c’era motivo di sospettare che quest’anno fosse andata diversamente. In special modo considerando che il professor Schuester avrebbe dovuto riorganizzare tutto tenendo conto della loro assenza, il che li avrebbe messi in serio svantaggio. Ma quando ricordava quanto fossero state straordinarie le loro prove, c’era solo una risposta che le sue labbra potessero pronunciare. “Sì, credo di sì,” affermò, voltandosi verso il compagno. Vide che anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi; senza vergognarsi, si appoggiò a Dave e posò la testa sulla sua ampia spalla. Per un attimo quello rimase immobile, ma poi il suo braccio lo circondò in un abbraccio rassicurante.

Allontanandosi, Kurt sorrise, impacciato, e si asciugò gli occhi. Si girò nuovamente verso le fiamme. “Probabilmente dovremmo andare a dormire un po’,” suggerì. “Prima ci alziamo, più fresco sarà quando riprenderemo a camminare.” Si alzò, andò fin dove aveva lasciato la borsa ed estrasse l’accappatoio. Dirigendosi verso il loro rifugio, si guardò oltre una spalla, vedendo che l’altro non si era mosso. “Vieni?” chiese.

Quello venne riscosso dalla propria tristezza alle sue parole. Di certo non aveva inteso renderle così… invitanti. Sentì comunque un debole lampo di desiderio attraversargli lo stomaco sentendolo chiedergli di unirsi a lui per la notte. Era stupido, viste le circostanze, ma non riuscì a impedirselo. “Seh,” rispose, con voce un po’ roca.

Kurt si infilò sotto i rami di pino e lui lo seguì. Dapprima provarono a stendersi dandosi le spalle, rivolti in direzioni opposte; ma non c’era abbastanza spazio sotto l’accappatoio-coperta per entrambi, in quel modo. Finalmente, Dave si voltò sull’altro fianco, il tronco caduto dietro di lui, e posizionò il torace contro la schiena dell’altro, cercando di resistere alla tentazione di accostare il resto del corpo al suo. Avvertendolo irrigidirsi un po’, si sentì in dovere di chiedere, “Così va bene?”

Dopo un momento di esitazione, quello rispose. “Sì, va bene,” quindi si rilassò. “Il nostro calore corporeo combinato dovrebbe aiutarci a stare al caldo. È vero che si suda di giorno, ma la notte fa abbastanza freddo in questo periodo dell’anno.”

Dave avvicinò la mano sinistra al collo dell’altro, facendovi scivolare sotto i polpastrelli. “Posso…” cominciò, lasciando la domanda in sospeso. Non venne alcuna protesta, quindi vi fece passare sotto l’intero braccio, circondandogli il fianco con quello bendato. La ferita iniziò a pulsare con meno intensità grazie alla posizione elevata, ma nei suoi pantaloncini stava accadendo il contrario. Si assicurò che il proprio cavallo non fosse in nessun modo a contatto con il sedere di Kurt, sebbene dalla cintola in su i loro corpi fossero piacevolmente premuti l’uno contro l’altro.

Giacquero entrambi in silenzio, stanchissimi ma incapaci di prendere sonno. Infine, Kurt parlò. “Mi canteresti qualcosa, Dave?”

“Davvero?” chiese lui, del tutto sorpreso da quella richiesta.

“Di solito mi addormento ascoltando l’ _iPod_ ,” confessò. “Non sono abituato a cercare di addormentarmi con così tanto silenzio.” Tacque per un attimo, poi decise di essere più sincero. Lui e Dave avevano affrontato tante difficoltà negli ultimi due giorni, e supponeva che gli dovesse un po’ di onestà. “E poi, mi piace la tua voce,” ammise.

“Sul serio?”

“Beh, sai… baritono. È un timbro molto calmante.”

“Immagino di sì…”

“E il tuo è… molto bello. Hai già pensato al compito per settimana prossima?” Il professor Schuester li aveva sfidati a tornare dalle Nazionali – con o senza trofeo – con ‘ _la canzone che nessuno si aspetterebbe mai di sentirvi cantare’_. Fosse per il testo, lo stile, o qualsiasi altra cosa; doveva comunque essere imprevedibile per ogni membro del club.

“Sì,” disse lui, sinceramente. Nell’attimo in cui l’insegnante aveva dato l’annuncio, aveva saputo subito cosa avrebbe cantato. Aveva sperato di avere il fegato di andare fino in fondo, ma chi poteva saperlo? Era sempre stato vulnerabile di fronte ai suoi compagni del Glee, ma questo avrebbe portato tutto a un altro livello.

“Me la canteresti adesso?” chiese Kurt. _Perché potrei non avere un’altra occasione di sentirla_. Non era sicuro che lo avrebbe accontentato, finché non sentì l’inizio del primo verso a cappella.

 

> _Something always brings me back to you._  
>  _It never takes too long._  
>  _No matter what I say or do_  
>  _I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._  
>    
> _You hold me without touch._  
>  _You keep me without chains._  
>  _I never wanted anything so much_  
>  _Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._  
>    
> _Set me free, leave me be._  
>  _I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

Era una canzone di Sara Bareilles, e Kurt era sbalordito. Sì, il grande e grosso atleta che interpretava le parole di una giovane cantautrice meravigliosamente emo sarebbe stato davvero inaspettato. Ascoltò la sua voce, come i versi si connettevano in modo così evidente con la sua anima, e sollevò la mano per intrecciarla alla sua mentre Dave arrivava al ponte tra le strofe.

 

> _I live here on my knees_  
>  _As I try to make you see_  
>  _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._  
>    
> _But you're neither friend nor foe_  
>  _Though I can't seem to let you go._  
>  _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._ 1

Mentre l’ultima nota si spegneva, insieme al suo caldo timbro, Kurt avvertì tutta la tensione e la paura scivolargli via dal corpo e dalla mente. Sotto i rami di pino – e riscaldato da un fuoco che avevano creato insieme, dal suo accappatoio e dal calore delle membra solide di Dave raggomitolate attorno a lui – riuscì finalmente a scivolare in un sonno pacifico.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 - La canzone che canta Dave è [_Gravity_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY) di Sara Bareilles. I versi riportati non sono tutti, ma ecco cosa significano:

_Qualcosa mi riporta sempre da te._   
_Non ci vuole mai molto._   
_Non importa quello che dico o faccio, ti sentirò sempre qui finché non me ne sarò andata._

_Mi tieni stretta senza toccarmi._   
_Mi trattieni senza catene._   
_Non ho mai voluto nulla quanto affogare nel tuo amore e non accorgermi del tuo regno._

_Liberami, lasciami andare. Non voglio stare per un attimo in più nel tuo campo di gravità._

_Vivo qui, in ginocchio, cercando di farti capire che sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno sulla terra._   
_Ma non mi sei né amico né nemico, benché io non riesca a lasciarti andare._   
_L’unica cosa che ancora so è che mi stai tenendo… giù._


	4. Chapter 4

Dave si svegliò sentendo di nuovo quel profumo dolce pervadergli le narici, sebbene fosse attenuato rispetto al giorno prima. Le ciocche di capelli erano ugualmente morbide, però, e vi strofinò contro la guancia per un attimo rubato. Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che a un certo punto, durante la notte, Kurt si era voltato. I loro petti erano premuti l’uno contro l’altro e la sua mano era posata leggermente sulla fasciatura. Man mano che la mente si liberava dei residui di sonno, notò anche qualcos’altro. Una gamba affusolata gli aveva cinto l’anca; i loro bacini combaciavano come due pezzi di un puzzle. Ed erano entrambi duri come rocce.

Deglutì e cercò di non vederci significati nascosti. Lui personalmente si svegliava con un alzabandiera quasi ogni giorno e probabilmente era lo stesso anche per l’altro. Kurt poteva anche essere un po’… femmineo, ma fisicamente parlando era comunque un maschio. Era solo una reazione naturale, non c’era niente dietro. Per quanto fosse fantastico sentire il sup corpo avvolto attorno al proprio, pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio a cercare di districarsi da lui prima che si svegliasse e morisse per l’imbarazzo. Stava proprio per tentare di cambiare posizione, di far scivolare giù la gamba di Kurt, quando quello iniziò a muoversi e tutte le sue migliori intenzioni si dileguarono.

Kurt strinse l’arto attorno al suo fianco e spinse l’inguine in avanti con un piccolo gemito che arrivò dritto all’erezione di Dave. La presa sul suo braccio era diventata più forte, ma lui sentì a mala pena il fastidio sotto al piacere che lo stava attraversando. Kurt continuò a fare ondeggiare la parte inferiore del corpo, rendendo il suo membro e, a giudicare da quello che sentiva, il proprio, più grande e più rigido a ogni spinta. La sua testa si piegò verso l’alto, e Dave sentì il suo respiro caldo sul collo. Non sapeva cosa fare: una parte di lui voleva che durasse per sempre, ma un’altra sapeva che, prima o poi, uno dei due sarebbe venuto per via della stimolazione. E se svegliarsi nell’atto di strofinarglisi inconsciamente contro non fosse abbastanza mortificante per Kurt, non avrebbe potuto immaginare come si sarebbe sentito se ci fosse stato di mezzo anche un alone umidiccio. Ma, più che altro, temeva che avrebbe pensato che lui se ne stesse approfittando o che fosse stato lui a dare inizio a quella situazione. Doveva assolutamente sgrovigliarsi dall’altro e pregare che Kurt, ancora mezzo addormentato, non si accorgesse di fino a che punto fossero arrivate le cose. Stava per attuare il proprio piano, quando quello si svegliò – lui si immobilizzò all’istante.

Kurt aveva ripreso coscienza lentamente, e fin dal primo momento si era trovato circondato da un incantevole calore e solidità. Vi sprofondò, compiaciuto di stare provando qualcosa di piacevole invece della preoccupazione e dei disagi senza fine degli ultimi due giorni. Non pensò a cosa potesse essere la fonte di quella bella sensazione: era a mala pena sveglio ed erano i sensi a comandare. Avvertì una specie di costrizione piuttosto familiare all’inguine che implicava un’erezione mattutina. Ma, contrariamente al solito, c’era qualcosa che premeva contro la sua lunghezza. Cominciò a spingervi contro, accogliendo con gioia la novità, invece di abbassare la mano per occuparsi del suo problema nel modo consueto. Era magnifico, e gli venne spontaneo sollevare il volto per baciare… aspetta, con _chi_ era? Riconobbe la consistenza della fasciatura di Dave sotto il palmo, e in un solo attimo fu del tutto sveglio. S’irrigidì, sgomento. _Oddio, mi sto strusciando contro Dave Karofsky_. Si sentì pervadere dalla vergogna, sia per essersi approfittato del compagno nel sonno, sia per essersi sfregato contro un pene che di certo non era quello del suo ragazzo. _Non ho più bisogno di aspettare che gli elementi mi uccidano_ , si disse. _Penso che morirò d’imbarazzo qui e ora_. Anche l’altro era del tutto immobile e lui non riusciva a immaginare cosa potesse stargli passando per la testa, essendosi svegliato con lui che gli si strofinava addosso come un animale in calore. Non era stupido: sapeva che Dave fosse attratto da lui, ma non aveva idea se si trattasse di qualcosa di puramente fisico o se fossero coinvolti anche dei sentimenti più profondi. La seconda ipotesi era per lui più probabile: a volte Blaine si presentava alle loro prove e Kurt occasionalmente coglieva il suo sguardo malinconico rivolto alle loro mani intrecciate o al palmo del ragazzo sul suo ginocchio. Non sapeva come sentirsi riguardo a delle possibili inclinazioni romantiche dell’ex-bullo nei suoi confronti, e a dire la verità preferiva non pensarci affatto. Ma non c’era sistema di evitare la questione, ora, e aveva fatto tutto da solo.

Senza dire una parola, allontanò il braccio e la gamba dal corpo dell’altro, indietreggiando per mettere il maggior spazio possibile tra di loro nell’angusto riparo. Non riusciva ancora a trovare il coraggio per guardarlo in volto, quindi abbassò lo sguardo, il che si rivelò essere una pessima idea. Era buio sotto i rami di pino, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di vedere la sagoma – decisamente imponente – dell’erezione di Dave sotto il nylon sottile dei suoi pantaloncini. _A quanto pare rimbocca a sinistra_ , pensò, a discapito di tutto. Con il viso in fiamme, gattonò fuori da sotto la tettoia, emergendo nella brillante luce di un altro mattino eccessivamente caldo.

Si sedette vicino ai resti del falò, nascondendo la testa tra le mani. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che quella completa umiliazione avrebbe fatto andare via l’erezione, invece non sembrava voler cedere. A volte detestava essere un adolescente e agognava il giorno in cui avrebbe avuto più controllo sul proprio fisico insubordinato. La soluzione migliore sarebbe stata masturbarsi, ovviamente, ma non aveva certo la privacy necessaria per quel genere di attività. _Non posso credere di essere disperso nei boschi, in una situazione di vita o di morte, e l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è farmi una sega. Che senso ha la mia vita?_

Sentì dei fruscii dietro di sé e capì che Dave stesse uscendo dal loro rifugio. _Merda_ , pensò. _Sarà l’apoteosi dell’imbarazzo. Forse moriremo_ entrambi _e ci verrà risparmiata tutta questa tortura_. Come previsto, Dave camminò fino all’altro lato del cerchio di ceneri e si sedette. Lui alzò gli occhi velocemente e lo vide fissare il suolo, con le ginocchia premute contro il petto, quindi abbassò lo sguardo a sua volta. Dovettero rimanere lì seduti a evitare le iridi l’uno dell’altro per almeno cinque minuti, prima che l’altro infrangesse il silenzio.

“Mi dispiace,” disse. Dato che era ancora intento a fissare il terreno, si perse l’espressione incredula di Kurt.

Lo shock di quella scusa attenuò il suo imbarazzo, almeno per il momento. Gli ci volle un momento per ritrovare la voce. “Di che cosa stai parlando?”

Quello alzò lo sguardo, arrossendo. “Sai, per quello.” Fece un cenno di lato con la testa.

“Sei impazzito?” lo rimbeccò. Dave lo guardò con aria confusa. “Tu…” iniziò lui, “tu non hai fatto niente di male. Perché dovresti scusarti? Sono stato io a, ehm…” lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Dave era felice che non gli stesse dando la colpa, ma non era innocente e lo sapeva bene. “Mi sono svegliato un po’ prima di te,” ammise. “Avrei potuto svegliarti subito, fermarti. Ma non l’ho fatto.” Sospirò. “Non stavo cercando di approfittarne, ero solo così… sorpreso. Ma non è una scusa. Sapevo che tu non avessi idea di quello che stavi facendo.”

Kurt stava iniziando a pensare di non aver capito niente del suo compagno di sventure. “Mettiamo le cose in chiaro,” cominciò. “Mentre tu _dormivi profondamente_ , io mi sono girato e mi sono avviluppato a te come una piovra. Quindi, di mia iniziativa, ho iniziato a fare _frottage_ contro di te, neanche fossi un maniaco in una metropolitana newyorkese. E, in qualche modo, tutto ciò è colpa _tua_?”

Dave non conosceva quel termine, ma dal contesto capì cosa voleva dire. “Avrei potuto-” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Sai, solo perché prima mi tormentavi, non significa che io possa evitare di prendermi le mie responsabilità per tutto quello che potrebbe succedere tra noi in futuro,” dichiarò. “Il passato è il passato e adesso è adesso. E sono io quello che si deve scusare, non tu.” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con la bocca in una linea rigida. “Mi dispiace, Dave. Non volevo toccarti in quella maniera senza il tuo permesso. È tutta colpa mia.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio per fargli assorbire il concetto. “Sono stato chiaro? Sei d’accordo?”

“Sì,” rispose, capendo di cosa avesse bisogno in quel momento, se non esattamente la ragione dietro alle sue parole. “Non c’è problema. Ti perdono, Kurt.”

“Bene,” disse lui, sperando di poter mettersi tutto alle spalle. “Beviamo gli ultimi sorsi d’acqua che ci rimangono e diamoci una mossa.” Dopo che ebbero avuto entrambi la loro porzione, ficcò la bottiglietta vuota nella borsa a tracolla, di fianco all’altra.

Iniziarono di nuovo a camminare verso il sole. Man mano che le ore passavano, la temperatura tornò ad alzarsi e loro ricominciarono a sudare, inzuppando le magliette. Dave scoppiò per primo. “Fanculo,” esclamò. “Io questa cazzo di roba me la tolgo. Fa più caldo qui che all’inferno.” Si sfilò la T-shirt, con attenzione quando arrivò al braccio ferito, e gliela passò affinché la mettesse in borsa. Guardò la maglietta degli _U2_ che indossava lui, notando che era più pezzata che asciutta. “Amico, seriamente,” disse. “Levatela. Si sta molto meglio, te lo assicuro.” Vedendolo esitare ed evitare in modo evidente di posare lo sguardo sul suo torso nudo, sbuffò per la frustrazione. “Senti, pensavo che avessimo detto che ci saremmo messi alle spalle quello che è successo stamattina. Hai intenzione di rischiare un colpo di calore piuttosto che stare a petto nudo vicino a me?”

“Non è per quello,” affermò Kurt. “È solo che… non mi sono mai sentito a mio agio con così tanto torace esposto. Hai visto quello che indosso a scuola; metto di rado perfino le maniche corte. Lo so che è stupido, considerando la situazione. Ma è difficile accantonare le abitudini di anni e anni.” Smise di camminare e lasciò cadere a terra la tracolla. “Hai ragione, però, e devo soltanto darmi una regolata e superare la cosa.” Detto ciò, si tolse la maglietta con uno strattone, rivelando la canottiera bianca e attillata. Era completamente impregnata di sudore, tanto che si riusciva a indovinare forma e colore dei suoi capezzoli. Dato che lasciava intravedere comunque quasi tutto, Kurt fece spallucce e si levò anche quella. Le mise entrambe nella borsa e si alzò in piedi, mettendosela in spalla e girandosi verso il compagno. “Come ho detto, hai ragione. Si sta molto meglio. Vogliamo procedere?” fece un gesto con la mano di fronte a loro, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce il più normale possibile.

Dave aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sul suo volto per tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato a spogliarsi. Ma, quando si rimisero in marcia, non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare qualche occhiata furtiva al territorio inesplorato che erano il suo busto e il petto. Era liscio e glabro, avvolto da pelle candida, di porcellana, dall’aspetto così morbido da fargli prudere le dita, tanto voleva toccarla. I capezzoli erano piccoli e di un color pesca chiaro, e, sebbene Kurt non avesse esattamente una corporatura possente, si riusciva a indovinare la forma tesa dei suoi muscoli. Sotto la forma svasata della cassa toracica, la sua vita era stretta in maniera quasi impossibile per un ragazzo. Assomigliava tantissimo a uno di quei _twink_ 1 mozzafiato protagonisti dei porno che lui prediligeva – guardava quasi esclusivamente quelli – e si stava impegnando al massimo per non fissarlo apertamente, sbavargli dietro o indicare in qualunque altro modo quanto fottutamente sexy fosse Kurt Hummel a torso nudo.

Il sole si era appena spostato dal punto direttamente sopra le loro teste, quando Kurt si bloccò di colpo e gli afferrò il polso. Si voltò verso Dave con gli occhi sgranati. “Lo… lo senti anche tu?” chiese pianissimo, quasi sussurrando. Quello aveva passato il tempo a pensare senza tregua alle cose le più rivoltanti possibili per tenere sotto controllo la propria erezione: Sue Sylvester nuda, la volta in cui era entrato in cucina solo per imbattersi in sua madre che stava facendo un pompino a suo padre quando erano convinti che quel giorno lui fosse agli allenamenti di football, la sensazione del pezzo di metallo che aveva nel braccio mentre sfregava contro l’osso… roba del genere. Non aveva sentito alcun rumore, ma, ora che si stava sforzando, se ne accorse anche lui.

“Quella è…”

“Sembra il suono di…”

“Viene da laggiù…”

Iniziarono velocemente a dirigersi verso quel rumore, seguendo una leggera pendenza. Dopo all’incirca sei metri si fece più distinto. Una quindicina di metri più avanti riuscirono a vedere la fonte del suono e rimasero lì immobili ad ammiccare sbigottiti. Era un piccolo torrente impetuoso, sembrava l’immagine di un calendario naturalistico. Era _acqua_. I due ragazzi si voltarono l’uno vero l’altro con dei ghigni identici sui visi e iniziarono a correre. Quando raggiunsero il ruscello, caddero entrambi in ginocchio e Kurt cominciò subito a portarsi l’acqua fresca e limpida alle labbra usando le mani. Dave cercò di imitarlo, ma non riusciva a raccogliere molto, poiché poteva usare una mano sola. Stava giusto per cacciare la testa nella corrente e bere direttamente dal rivo come un cane, quando sentì un colpetto sulla spalla. Girandosi, vide l’altro porgergli i palmi messi a coppa e pieni fino all’orlo, offrendogli l’aiuto con un sorriso. Lui abbassò il capo e bevve: il liquido freddo che scivolava lungo la sua gola riarsa fu per lui la migliore sensazione del mondo. Kurt alternò i turni: una volta beveva Dave, una volta lui. Continuarono così finché non sentirono entrambi il suono sciabordante dei loro stomaci pieni e pensarono di non riuscire a inghiottire un’altra goccia.

Sospirando, si lasciarono cadere all’indietro, sazi e felici. Non solo aver estinto la loro sete era meraviglioso, ma, con quella che sembrava una fonte illimitata di acqua, uscire vivi dai boschi finalmente non appariva solo una pia illusione. Per il momento non avevano neanche fame, dato che le loro pance erano così piene. Dopo qualche secondo, Kurt si alzò a sedere di scatto. “Oh!” esclamò. “Possiamo perfino lavarci!” Volse lo sguardo verso Dave con un sorriso triste. “Non sono mai stato così sudato in vita mia, questo è certo. E poi, ci rinfrescherà. Che dici?” chiese, porgendogli la mano. Quello la afferrò con la sinistra e si fece aiutare ad alzarsi. Si avvicinarono al torrente e Kurt arraffò la tracolla; estrasse le loro magliette sudaticce e piuttosto puzzolenti e le immerse. Non avevano sapone, ovviamente, ma usarono le T-shirt zuppe per sciacquarsi faccia, braccia e torace.

Kurt impregnò una delle T-shirt, quindi la sollevò sopra la propria testa e la torse, ottenendo una specie di doccia. L’acqua scivolò sui suoi capelli e sulle spalle, gocciolandogli lungo il petto. Dato che i suoi occhi erano chiusi, Dave si prese un momento per ammirare il suo splendido corpo, decorato dalle scie umide dei rivoli. I delicati bottoncini rosa si erano inturgiditi a causa del liquido freddo. _Dio, quanto è bello_ , pensò. Si chiese se avesse potuto cavarsela immergendosi completamente nel ruscello per calmare il proprio ardore, dato che l’erezione di prima era tornata con tutta la sua potenza. Posò il braccio sul grembo, sperando che sembrasse una posa naturale, per nascondere il rigonfiamento.

L’altro rovistò di nuovo nella tracolla, tirando fuori due oggetti che lui questa volta non si aspettava di vedere – uno spazzolino da denti e un piccolo tubetto di dentifricio. Si mise a ridere, e l’altro si volse verso di lui, incuriosito. “Soltanto tu, Kurt,” cominciò. “Soltanto tu avresti potuto trovarti disperso nel mezzo del nulla e riuscire comunque a mantenere un’adeguata igiene orale.”

Quello arrossì un po’, ma rise a sua volta. “Ehi, erano nella valigia e non occupano troppo spazio. Non avrei usato l’acqua delle bottigliette, ma ora che abbiamo accesso a tutta questa, perché no?” Intinse lo spazzolino nella corrente per bagnarlo, quindi vi pose sopra uno strato di dentifricio. Dave poteva ridere quanto gli pareva: Kurt aveva l’impressione che gli fosse morto qualcosa in bocca e lavare via quel sapore con la freschezza della menta era una gioia. Desiderò di aver pensato di prendere anche lo spazzolino di Dave, ma in quel momento non gli era venuto in mente. Si girò e gli offrì il proprio. “Tieni,” disse semplicemente.

Lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati. “Vuoi farmi usare il tuo spazzolino?” chiese. Questione di vita o di morte a prescindere, non sarebbe certo morto di alitosi o di accumulo di tartaro. Kurt sembrava l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe condiviso quell’oggetto personale di propria volontà con qualcun altro.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dave, dopo aver visto il mio primo cadavere all’infuori di un funerale ed essere ricoperto del tuo sangue, direi che usare in comune lo spazzolino non rientra neanche più nella scala delle cose che mi fanno ribrezzo. Lo vuoi o no?” chiese con un tono un po’ stizzito.

Perse immediatamente il sorriso. Non aveva voluto offenderlo. “Mi dispiace,” disse, accettando spazzolino e tubetto. Si lavò i denti, provando lo stesso piacere del compagno alla sensazione di freschezza. Restituì entrambi gli oggetti. “Grazie, Kurt.” Quello annuì e li ripose nella borsa.

Dato che poco più della metà della giornata era passata, decisero di controllare nuovamente il cellulare. Sembrava troppo sperare di trovare campo dopo tutta la fortuna che avevano avuto col torrente e i loro timori si rivelarono fondati. Ancora nessuna tacca. Kurt si rimise il telefono in tasca, sospirando per la delusione. Guardò tristemente Dave, come se fosse improvvisamente a corto di idee e stesse anche esaurendo la speranza.

“Stavo pensando,” cominciò quello. “So che stavamo seguendo il sole, ma ora che abbiamo trovato il ruscello, non faremmo meglio a costeggiarlo? Penso di averlo letto da qualche parte: se ti perdi nella foresta, dovresti seguire un corso d’acqua, se ne trovi uno. Inoltre, dovremmo tenerci vicini alla nostra scorta idrica. Non voglio mai più avere tanta sete.”

“Mi sembra una buona idea,” rispose lui, piuttosto fiaccamente.

La sua improvvisa demoralizzazione preoccupò un po’ Dave, ma immaginò che degli sbalzi d’umore fossero prevedibili per entrambi, viste le circostanze. Dopo che ebbero camminato per un altro paio d’ore, il suo braccio destro cominciò a pulsare dolorosamente senza alcun preavviso. Pensò di farne parola all’altro, ma vedendo la sua espressione tuttora imbronciata, decise di non dargli altro motivo di impensierirsi. Probabilmente non era niente di che, solo la ferita che peggiorava prima di migliorare, o roba del genere.

Poco dopo, udirono uno spiacevole stridio acuto e si allontanarono dal torrente per investigare. Il suono diventava sempre più forte finché non divenne così penetrante da far loro male ai timpani; finalmente raggiunsero un cespuglio da cui sembrava avesse origine, e Kurt scostò con cautela i rami per vedere cosa nascondesse. Dave non riusciva a vedere perché aveva davanti le spalle dell’altro, ma lo udì trattenere il fiato e mormorare, “Oh, no, povero piccolo.” Allungò le braccia ed estrasse attentamente qualcosa dall’arbusto: finalmente poté vedere anche lui di cosa si trattasse.

Era un coniglio grigio di media grandezza e una delle sue zampe posteriori era terribilmente straziata. Aveva smesso di gemere ed era quasi immobile, probabilmente paralizzato dalla paura per il contatto umano. Kurt stava accarezzando dolcemente la sua pelliccia, cercando di confortarlo in qualche modo. Sapeva che potesse sembrare terribile, da parte sua, ma quello che gli stava attraversando la mente non era _oh povera piccola creatura silvestre_ , ma _oddio quello è_ cibo _!_ Si stavano avvicinando alla fine del terzo giorno e in tutto quel tempo avevano mangiato metà barretta energetica a testa. Considerando quante calorie avessero bruciato camminando per quasi tutto il tempo in cui erano svegli, Dave era sorpreso che fossero ancora in piedi. Era pronto a scommettere che avessero perso entrambi qualche etto, come minimo, negli ultimi due giorni e, sebbene lui ne avesse altri da poter sacrificare, non si poteva dire lo stesso per Kurt. Non sapeva se quest’ultimo fosse naturalmente magro o se seguisse una dieta, ma era abbastanza sicuro che il suo indice di massa corporea fosse di molto inferiore al livello medio per la sua altezza.

Abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, ancora intento ad accarezzare la bestiola. _Cazzo, qui la vedo dura_. “Kurt?” disse gentilmente. Quello si voltò, gli occhi lucidi. _Oh, merda_.

“È un coniglio, Dave,” gli spiegò, come se fosse cieco. “Sembra ferito, come se un altro animale l’avesse catturato. Deve essersi trascinato lì sotto per morire, povero amore.” Tornò a occuparsi della creatura ferita e lui lo sentì dire, “Va tutto bene, sei con noi, adesso. Ti rimetteremo in sesto.”

Sembrava quasi che trovare il coniglietto l’avesse fatto regredire al suo comportamento normale, non volto alla sopravvivenza. Era una reazione comprensibile se l’avesse trovato nel giardino di casa o roba simile, dove avrebbe potuto portarlo velocemente da un veterinario. Ma in una foresta, senza scorte mediche d’emergenza, e sulla via della morte per inedia? _Andiamo, Kurt_ , rifletté. _Non voglio dover fartelo notare io_. Poiché quello si limitò a continuare a fare suoni rassicuranti, però, lui seppe di dover dire qualcosa, prima che desse un nomignolo alla bestiola. Si prese il dorso del naso tra pollice e indice e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di prepararsi per il dramma che stava per arrivare.

“Kurt, è ridotto abbastanza male,” affermò, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui. “Non abbiamo davvero alcun modo per aiutarlo, credo.”

“Potremmo bendarlo, magari con la mia canottiera…” suggerì l’altro, speranzoso.

Okay, Kurt l’Assennato aveva a conti fatti lasciato il posto a Kurt il Tenero di Cuore. Davvero voleva usare uno dei pochi oggetti che erano abbastanza fortunati da avere per curare un animale selvatico? “Anche se lo facessimo, non si può muovere, così. I predatori lo catturerebbero in un secondo.”

“Forse potremmo… portarlo con noi?”

_Oh_ dimmi _che mi stai rendendo per il culo_ , pensò Dave. Cercò di mantenere la calma, dato che sapeva che probabilmente il compagno non riusciva a fare a meno di comportarsi irrazionalmente, in quel momento. “Kurt, a mala pena riusciamo a prenderci cura di noi stessi. Torrente o no, siamo ancora in guai seri. Dobbiamo essere concentrati se vogliamo farcela.” L’altro rimaneva zitto, e lui lo prese come un segno di accettazione delle sue parole. “Inoltre questa è la prima selvaggina che abbiamo visto da quando siamo precipitati. È come se fossimo destinati a trovarlo…” lasciò la frase in sospeso quando lui si voltò a guardarlo, pallido in volto e furioso.

“Selvaggina?” sputò. “È questo tutto quello che vedi quando pensi a lui? La tua fottuta cena, razza di _maiale_?”

“No, Kurt,” rispose pieno di rabbia. “Non è _tutto_ quello che vedo. Vedo una creatura in agonia che non sopravvivrà più di un giorno o poco più nei boschi. Ma sì, vedo _anche_ del cibo. Vedo carne e proteine. Vedo qualcosa che potrebbe assicurare a noi _esseri umani_ un paio di giorni di vita in più.”

La faccia dell’altro si contrasse in una smorfia, spezzandogli il cuore. Scostò il palmo di Kurt, quindi sollevò il coniglio e lo pose sul proprio grembo, tenendolo in equilibrio col braccio ferito. Pose la mano sinistra sulla sua piccola testa e la afferrò con decisione. “Non guardare,” raccomandò con fare brusco. “Non c’è bisogno che tu veda. Vai a farti un giro, ok?”

Kurt lo guardò, mentre le lacrime gli solcavano le guance. Logicamente, sapeva che Dave aveva ragione. In quel momento, però, il coniglietto tra quelle braccia massicce sembrava rappresentare tutto quello che lui fosse stato e tenesse a cuore. Se avesse ammesso che avevano bisogno di prendere decisioni fredde e crudeli come questa, avrebbe ammesso che le loro vecchie vite non sarebbero più tornate. Avrebbero varcato la linea che separava la civiltà dalla barbarie e lui non era sicuro di avere la fermezza mentale necessaria ad affrontare tutto quello. “Ti prego,” lo implorò quietamente. “Ti prego, non farlo, Dave. Ti scongiuro.”

L’altro chiuse gli occhi per impedire alle proprie lacrime di formarsi. Ferire Kurt in quel modo lo stava uccidendo. Tentò ancora una volta di fargli capire: “Non siamo in un film Disney. Questa è la realtà. Questo è necessario per sopravvivere, Kurt. Ora vai a farti _un fottutissimo giro_.”

“No,” fece quello. E detto ciò, si lanciò verso di lui, cercando di afferrare il coniglio.

Dave lasciò la presa sull’animale, il quale per fortuna non era in grado di scappare. Lo gettò di lato e spinse con forza il ragazzo con la mano sinistra, facendolo finire a terra. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva diretto della violenza fisica contro di lui e gli si strinse la bocca dello stomaco. Kurt si rimise in piedi di scatto, evidentemente sconvolto dalla sua spinta; le emozioni di quando lui lo terrorizzava e lo mandava a sbattere contro gli armadietti divamparono di nuovo nel suo corpo. “Stronzo prepotente che non sei altro!” urlò. “Non sei cambiato affatto!”

Dave si accorse che l’altro stava raggiungendo uno stato d’isteria sempre più elevato e desiderò di avere la forza di schiaffeggiarlo per fargli tornare il senno. Ma, per quanto lo avesse maltrattato, non era mai stato capace neanche nei suoi giorni peggiori di colpirlo. E se non ci era riuscito allora – confuso e pieno di rabbia e disprezzo di sé – non era lontanamente possibile che ci riuscisse adesso. Kurt balzò nuovamente verso di lui e questa volta lui lo spintonò con ancora più vigore, facendolo arretrare di parecchio prima che cadesse. Afferrò il coniglio con il braccio ferito, avvertendo un lampo di dolore lancinante attraversarlo. Proprio mentre il compagno si rimetteva sulle ginocchia e lo guardava, lui torse bruscamente la testa dell’animale con la mano buona, spezzandogli il collo.

“Nooooooooo!” gridò quello, con voce rotta. Dave riusciva a leggergli negli occhi che aveva del tutto perso il controllo e lanciò di nuovo la bestiola priva di vita a sinistra per affrontare qualunque cosa l’altro stesse per fare. In ogni caso, dubitava che sarebbe stato piacevole.

La furia che divampò in ogni angolo del suo corpo era così travolgente che Kurt pensava di poter letteralmente andare a fuoco. Quando guardò Dave, non vide il ragazzo che si assicurava che lui avesse il pezzo più grande di barretta o che lo abbracciava quando piangeva per essersi perso le Nazionali. Vide soltanto il mostro che aveva costantemente dimostrato la sua debolezza e quanto sarebbe stato facile per lui fargli del male o perfino ucciderlo, se lo avesse voluto. Avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo con lo stesso agio con cui aveva rotto quello dell’innocente coniglietto e probabilmente l’unica cosa che glielo aveva impedito era stato il suo trasferimento alla Dalton. Era un _mostro_ e Kurt lo odiava con ogni fibra del suo essere. Corse verso di lui e si fece scivolare sulle ginocchia, colpendo con pugni e manate ogni centimetro che fosse alla sua portata e imprecando come mai prima di allora. “Fottuto… bastardo… ti odio… grasso, ripugnante figlio di puttana _succhiacazzi_!”

Se il suo uso del termine ‘succhiacazzi’ non l’avesse convinto che il compagno fosse completamente fuori di sé, il fatto che non sembrava gli importasse del suo braccio ferito l’avrebbe confermato. Cercò di rispondere all’offensiva, ma era notevolmente svantaggiato a causa della sua furia e del fatto che potesse usare entrambi gli arti. Un pugno atterrò direttamente sulla sua fasciatura e lui urlò per il dolore. Invece di riportare l’altro alla ragione, però, il volto di Kurt si compose in un’espressione soddisfatta e inebriata, come se fosse felice di avergli causato quella pena. _Questo è del tutto fuori_ , pensò. _Oh merda_. Sarebbe stato difficile bloccarlo, nelle proprie condizioni, ma avrebbe dovuto fare del proprio meglio prima che Kurt ferisse uno di loro in modo irreparabile. L’unica cosa che aveva dalla propria parte era la mole, quindi gli buttò il braccio buono attorno, per intrappolare i suoi arti che continuavano a dimenarsi, e si lasciò cadere pesantemente in avanti.

Trattenuto dal peso dell’avversario, Kurt si agitò ancora di più, inarcando violentemente la schiena in un tentativo di levarselo di dosso. Urlò istericamente, sgroppando contro di lui e cercando, senza successo, di ribaltare le loro posizioni. Contro ogni suo desiderio, Dave cominciò a indurirsi, sebbene fosse sgomento dalla propria eccitazione. In particolar modo visto che l’altro stava strillando “Levati levati _levati di dosso, cazzo_!” a squarciagola. Era perfettamente consapevole di quanto quella scena potesse apparire come un tentativo di violenza per chi l’avesse vista. Lui non mosse un muscolo, si limitò a usare il proprio peso morto per bloccarlo e aspettò che la sua collera si esaurisse. Ci volle un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine i suoi movimenti convulsi rallentarono e quindi si fermarono del tutto con un singhiozzo abbattuto.

Dave aveva evitato il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo in cui l’aveva trattenuto, incapace di sostenere il disprezzo e la fiducia tradita che vi avrebbe visto. Ora, però, guardò quelle bellissime pozze cerulee traboccanti di lacrime e sofferenza, affogando nelle emozioni che vi scorse. Il respiro di Kurt tremolò e lui non resistette oltre. Dando una velocissima occhiata alle sue labbra rosee e umide, abbassò la bocca sulla sua e lo baciò. Per un momento, l’altro non reagì, mentre lui gli suggeva le labbra e passava la lingua sulla fessura che le separava. Quindi, senza alcun avvertimento, quello le schiuse e portò la propria lingua a scivolare entusiasticamente contro quella di Dave; emise un piccolo gemito, e l’altro lo sentì cercare di liberare le braccia dalla sua presa. Lui lo lasciò andare, portando il braccio sano sul suolo, a sostenere parte del proprio peso. Con gli arti liberi, ora, Kurt mise un palmo a coppa sul suo volto e si aggrappò al suo dorso con l’altro: le unghie affondavano nella carne man mano che i loro baci si facevano sempre più appassionati. Dave si perse nel sapore e nella consistenza dell’altra bocca, gemendo e spingendo la propria erezione, ritornata a tutta forza, contro la sua lunghezza, altrettanto rigida.

Per Kurt era come se tutta la rabbia si fosse istantaneamente trasformata in desiderio. Succhiò con veemenza la lingua dell’altro e afferrò con i denti il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo con forza. Non si curava di niente in quel momento: il suo corpo era consumato dal bisogno di provare quanto fossero vivi. Gemette quando le labbra di Dave lasciarono le sue e scesero lungo il suo collo, leccando e succhiando la tenera pelle. Fece scivolare il palmo che gli aveva posato sulla guancia tra i suoi capelli, graffiando la cute sotto i corti ricci.

La lingua di Dave affondò nell’incavo alla base della sua gola, stuzzicando le pulsazioni rapide che vi incontrò. Una parte di lui voleva solo tenere la testa abbassata e continuare a esplorare sempre di più, fino ad assaggiare ogni centimetro del suo fisico. Ma doveva assicurarsi che l’altro fosse del tutto consapevole di quello che stava succedendo e, cosa ancora più importante, con _chi_. Quindi, sebbene sapesse che avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea, ripercorse a suon di baci la sua pelle fino a tornare a quelle morbide labbra, quindi si allontanò per allacciare finalmente i loro sguardi. Il viso di Kurt era accaldato, l’attaccatura dei capelli umida per il sudore e le palpebre abbassate. Quando non riportò la bocca sulla sua, però, quegli occhi si aprirono, rivelando pupille dilatate e annebbiate di desiderio. Mantenne il contatto visivo finché il suo sguardo non si schiarì e vide di essere riconosciuto in quelle profondità verdi. Trattenne il respiro, aspettando che lo spintonasse via o si ritraesse appiattendosi sul terreno sotto di lui. Invece di fare ciò, quello si limitò a osservarlo di rimando, immobile. Dave sapeva di dover dare voce ai propri dubbi: _Sai quello che stai facendo? Lo vuoi? Vuoi_ me _?_ Ma tutto quello che riusciva a fare era guardarlo, sperando che l’altro ragazzo riuscisse a percepire il caos nel suo cuore.

Finalmente conscio di ciò che lo circondava, Kurt sondò gli occhi nocciola e vide chiaramente le domande al loro interno. Il ragazzo sopra di lui era il suo ex-bullo, divenuto poi un conoscente, e, negli ultimi tre giorni, un compagno in quella disavventura e un amico. Era disposto a fare quel salto e farlo diventare il proprio amante? Avrebbe potuto tradire Blaine, che probabilmente non avrebbe mai rivisto, per soddisfare le voglie disperate del proprio corpo? Avrebbe potuto aprirsi a lui fisicamente, in un modo che non aveva mai sperimentato con nessun altro? _Sono disposto a lasciargli prendere anche la mia prima volta?_ Mentre guardava quegli occhi titubanti, la risposta a quei quesiti era senza dubbio la stessa. _Cazzo, sì_. Annuì lentamente, inarcando la parte inferiore del corpo e separando leggermente le gambe a mo’ di invito.

“Oddio,” gemette l’altro, riabbassando la bocca sulla sua in un bacio grato e appassionato. Sparse nuovamente baci lungo la sua gola, proseguendo, stavolta, fino a raggiungere i capezzoli. Leccò i teneri bottoncini, mordicchiandoli ogni tanto e facendo trattenere disperatamente il fiato al ragazzo sotto di sé. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia; il sole al tramonto versava raggi color caramello sulla sua bellissima figura. La sfumatura rosea era tornata a colorare la pelle diafana, allungandosi fino al collo e al petto per via dell’eccitazione. Dave portò la mano sulla cerniera dei pantaloni dell’altro e la aprì, infilandovi dentro il palmo per toccare la pelle del suo pene. Nel momento in cui avvenne il contatto, Kurt gemette intensamente, parlando per la prima volta da quando le cose avevano preso quella piega appassionata. “Oh, sì! Toccami, Dave! Così!”

Dave avvolse il pugno attorno al suo pene, muovendolo in maniera decisa. Voleva abbassargli i pantaloni per vederlo in tutta la sua bellezza, ma la sua unica mano funzionante era piuttosto occupata, al momento. L’altro però doveva avergli letto nel pensiero o volere la stessa cosa, perché all’improvviso le dita affusolate stavano spingendo l’indumento lungo le sue cosce. Lui ebbe un solo momento per apprezzare la vista di Kurt steso sotto di lui, mentre il membro si scuriva man mano che il suo ampio palmo lo massaggiava, prima che quello si sollevasse, inginocchiandosi. Le mani pallide andarono alla cintura elastica dei suoi pantaloncini, scostandoli di colpo verso il basso. Afferrò la sua lunghezza rigida e iniziò a stimolarla ritmicamente, mentre Dave gridava per il piacere.

In ginocchio, allinearono le loro erezioni e iniziarono a sfregarle l’una contro l’altra nei loro pugni, gemendo e grugnendo a quella sensazione deliziosa. La patina oleosa data dai liquidi pre-orgasmici e dal sudore le faceva scivolare in modo meraviglioso. Kurt posò una mano sul suo petto e lo incoraggiò gentilmente a stendersi, cosa che lui fece più che volentieri. Poi gli si arrampicò sopra, sedendosi cavalcioni sul suo bacino e facendo sfregare il proprio pene contro il suo. Spinsero aggressivamente gli inguini l’uno contro l’altro, avvicinandosi entrambi ai loro orgasmi imminenti.

“Oh cazzo!” gridò Dave. “Sto per- per venire, non-“

“Anch’io,” esalò l’altro. “Anch’io. Sopra di te, Dave…”

Raggiunsero l’apice quasi nello stesso istante. Dave iniziò a eiaculare per primo, ma il suo amante lo imitò poco dopo, versando il liquido bianco sul suo basso ventre. Gemettero entrambi intensamente, e il loro seme si mescolò, creando un’unica chiazza appiccicosa. Le gambe di Kurt cedettero e lui si lasciò cadere sull’altro, spandendo lo sperma sui loro addomi e membri ammorbiditi. Giacquero così, premuti petto contro petto e senza un briciolo d’energia, per un lungo lasso di tempo, mentre il crepuscolo incombente colorava i loro corpi seminudi con un velo color lavanda.

Infine, Kurt si riprese, sollevandosi. Voleva tirarsi su i pantaloni, ma vedendo tutto il seme che gli imbrattava la pelle cambiò idea. Se li sfilò del tutto, insieme alla biancheria. Tanto Dave aveva visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere, a questo punto. Quest’ultimo era ancora steso supino con gli occhi fissi sulle chiome degli alberi. A quanto pareva anche lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire, dopo quello che era appena successo. “Vado a sciacquarmi nel torrente,” lo informò a voce bassa.

“Ok,” rispose Dave, senza alcuna emozione riconoscibile a tingergli la voce.

Nudo, ripercorse la strada fino al fiumiciattolo con attenzione: si stava facendo alquanto buio e anche un po’ freddo. Fece scorrere manciate di acqua sulla pancia e sui genitali, frizionando col palmo per togliere lo sperma dai peli pubici. _Dunque_ , rifletté, _ecco cosa si prova. A fare sesso con un altro ragazzo_. Era incasinato e appiccicaticcio, ma anche… fantastico. Non assomigliava a niente che avesse sperimentato prima: il puro abbandono e il piacere di far scivolare la sua lunghezza contro carne che non era la propria e la sensazione di un pene tra le dita che era così diverso da quello tra le proprie gambe. Aveva creduto che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata con Blaine, ovviamente; ma ora lui sembrava così lontano, quasi come un concetto o un personaggio, invece di una persona reale. L’isolamento e la concentrazione sulla sopravvivenza sembrava aver ristretto il suo universo da un giorno all’altro, fino a diventare talmente piccolo da poter ospitare solo due individui. Sapeva che se fosse riuscito a tornare si sarebbe sentito terribilmente in colpa per essergli stato infedele. Ma in quel momento tutto impallidiva di fronte alla loro lotta per sopravvivere e alla scoperta di qualcosa che lo potesse trasportare – per quanto temporaneamente – in un posto senza paura o dolore.

Ritornò al punto in cui aveva lasciato Dave, ma si fermò lungo il percorso per prendere la tracolla, estraendovi la maglietta e le due bottigliette vuote. Tornando al ruscello, immerse la T-shirt e la strizzò, quindi riempì le bottiglie e le chiuse. Camminò lentamente fino al ragazzo steso, che non sembrava essersi spostato di un millimetro. Si inginocchiò di fianco a lui e cominciò a ripulire la chiazza di seme dal suo addome, facendolo sussultare al contatto con la stoffa fredda.

Dave si sollevò usando il braccio buono, osservandolo con espressione piuttosto stupefatta ripulirlo. Doveva essere al primo posto tra le _10 Cose Che David Karofsky Non Pensava Di Poter Mai Vedere Con I Propri Occhi_. Si era aspettato che Kurt fosse turbato o addirittura arrabbiato dopo il loro… come diavolo si definiva quello. Ma, al contrario, sembrava rilassato, come se avesse accettato la cosa. Perfino lievemente… dolce? Forse si trattava della stessa sensazione residua che provava lui: la soddisfazione svincolata di condividere tanto piacere con un’altra persona. E, almeno nel proprio caso, con una persona che desiderava da anni. Kurt finì di occuparsi di lui, gettando di lato l’indumento umido e tirando i pantaloncini verso l’alto fino a rimetterli al loro posto. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli nocciola con totale calma. Anche se l’altro sembrava a posto, però, Dave sentiva ancora il bisogno di fargli quella domanda. “Va tutto bene, Kurt?” disse dolcemente.

“Sì, tutto ok,” rispose quello, con giusto l’accenno di un sorriso. “E tu?”

“Oh, ehm… certo,” balbettò, percependo il calore salirgli fino alle guance.

“Bene,” affermò d’un tratto, alzandosi in piedi. “Dovremmo vestirci e cercare di raccogliere più legna possibile fintanto che c’è ancora un po’ di luce.” Gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a drizzarsi a sua volta. “Avremo bisogno di un fuoco bello grosso per cucinare la nostra cena,” disse con disinvoltura, sorprendendolo. “Ma prima…” cominciò, quindi si avvicinò al compagno e inclinò la testa all’insù per baciarlo gentilmente. “Mi dispiace di essere crollato a quel modo, Dave. Ti ho fatto male al braccio?”

In effetti _sì_ , ovviamente, ma in quel momento neanche con la forza bruta sarebbe riuscito a tirargli fuori una risposta veritiera. Non quando era così a proprio agio e praticamente affettuoso. Inoltre, che differenza faceva? La ferita gli aveva fatto male fin da prima che lui lo colpisse, quindi avrebbe pulsato dolorosamente in ogni caso, a fine giornata. “Nah,” mentì. “È a posto.” Il sorriso sollevato sul volto di Kurt valeva ogni fitta. Per quanto lo riguardava, poteva anche staccargli l’arto e usarlo per colpirgli la testa come un gong, fintanto che continuava a sorridere in quel modo.

Ripeterono le azioni della notte prima, a parte la costruzione della tettoia, e prima che il cielo fosse del tutto buio avevano acceso un falò di buona grandezza. Non erano riusciti a raccogliere abbastanza legna per alimentare il fuoco durante la notte, ma pensavano di aver trovato un modo persino migliore per tenersi al caldo sotto l’accappatoio. Dave conficcò un ramo attraverso il corpo del coniglio e lo lasciò tra le fiamme, permettendo alla pelliccia di bruciare e alla carne di cuocersi per bene. Quindi lo tolsero, lo posero su una roccia piatta e staccarono la carne con le dita. Era un po’ duro e aveva mantenuto il sapore selvatico, ma per gli adolescenti affamati era la cosa più deliziosa che avessero mai mangiato. Bevvero e si pulirono le dita con l’acqua delle bottigliette, quindi Kurt si addentrò nel bosco portando gli avanzi e li lanciò il più lontano possibile per non attirare dei predatori al loro campo. Una volta di ritorno, vide che Dave si era sdraiato davanti al falò, sotto l’accappatoio, i pantaloncini messi da parte. Lui ghignò, sgusciando fuori dai propri e gettandoli di lato.

Gli si avvicinò, sentendosi più a suo agio nella sua nudità di quanto non avrebbe mai pensato. Considerando il modo in cui si sentiva con Dave, pensava che non avrebbe avuto problemi ad andarsene in giro nudo come Adamo ed Eva ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. Il suo membro stava già iniziando a riempirsi, quasi in anticipazione del piacere che l’altro gli avrebbe donato. “C’è spazio là sotto per me?” chiese con fare scherzoso.

Quello sollevò la spugna e vi guardò sotto, come se avesse bisogno di controllare. “Credo di sì,” rispose. “Dovrai condividerlo con un mio piccolo amico, però.”

Kurt s’infilò sotto la coperta di fortuna. “Da quanto ricordo non lo definirei piccolo,” ribatté, portando la mano verso il basso. Afferrò l’erezione già dura e bisognosa, ridacchiando a come gli occhi nocciola per poco non si incrociarono per il piacere. “No no, per niente.” Si accostò a lui per baciarlo e lasciare che tutto, tranne la sensazione di fare l’amore con Dave, si dissolvesse nel nulla.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 - _Twink_ è un termine che descrive una ‘categoria fisica’ nella comunità LGBT; in pratica i _twink_ sono ragazzi belli, imberbi, dall’aspetto giovane, snelli e quasi senza peluria; per completare lo stereotipo dovrebbero anche essere perennemente vestiti da discoteca e poco intelligenti. [Fonte](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=twink).


	5. Chapter 5

Quando si svegliò, il mattino successivo, son sentì i morbidi capelli di Kurt contro la guancia, come era successo le ultime due volte. Sarebbe stato deluso, ma quello che percepì al suo posto era _decisamente_ migliore, quindi non era in vena di lamentarsi. Vi era una suzione calda e umida che scivolava su e giù sul suo pene e le ciocche lisce gli sfioravano le cosce. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide una sagoma a forma di Kurt sotto l’accappatoio, quindi lo scostò con la mano sana per godersi lo spettacolo con i propri occhi. Era steso su un fianco, come lui, e faceva scorrere la bocca avanti e indietro sulla sua erezione. Solo la vista delle sue labbra tese attorno a essa e la sua chioma scura che ondeggiava ritmicamente era quasi sufficiente a farlo venire all’istante. Se non avesse avuto tanti orgasmi così tante volte e in così tanti modi diversi la notte prima, probabilmente sarebbe successo.

Gemette e quello allontanò la bocca da lui. “Buongiorno,” mormorò, facendo seguire al saluto sensuale un bacio umido e morbido sulla sommità del suo membro. Avvicinò la punta della lingua alla fessura e la fece guizzare avanti e indietro diverse volte, guardando Dave dritto negli occhi per tutto il tempo. “Ho pensato di restituirti il favore,” annunciò, riferendosi a come lui gli avesse dato un pompino entusiasta la notte appena trascorsa.

“Non sei obbligato…” cominciò lui, ma non finì la frase, dato che intanto la mano dell’altro era entrata in scena e aveva cominciato a massaggiare la sua erezione.

“Lo so,” rispose. “Ma lo voglio. Ho adorato guardarti farlo la notte scorsa, e tu avevi tutta l’aria di apprezzarlo quasi tanto me.” Inarcò un sopracciglio con fare malizioso. “Mi hai colto di sorpresa quando hai mandato giù, sai. Ti è piaciuto il mio sapore?”

Dio, Kurt che parlava di cose così sconce con quella voce alta e dolce lo stava facendo impazzire. “S- sì,” balbettò, cercando di mantenere il controllo e dargli una risposta coerente. “Da morire. Così setoso… unnh… e salato. Così _buono_. Ma non devi farlo, se non vuoi.”

“Oh, voglio eccome,” gli assicurò quello. “Escono già le prime gocce e sono gustose. Ne voglio ancora, Dave. Lo voglio _tutto_.” Detto questo, lo riportò nella propria bocca e cominciò a succhiare con tutto se stesso. Non sapeva se si trattasse dell’ambiente o dell’isolamento o forse solo di Dave, ma Kurt si sentiva del tutto disinibito e selvaggio: voleva fare cose che prima non avrebbe mai neanche immaginato. Aveva sempre pensato che il sesso orale potesse essere piacevole da ricevere, ma non aveva mai avuto fretta di trovarsi dall’altra parte. Osservare il volto dell’altro nella luce tremolante delle fiamme la notte prima però, mentre si teneva in equilibrio sul braccio sano e venerava il suo pene con la bocca, era stato decisamente illuminante. Quando si era svegliato quella mattina per sentire la virilità del compagno premuta contro la sua gamba, farla entrare a contatto con la bocca il più presto possibile era stata la sua priorità assoluta.

Dave cominciò ad accennare delle spinte, sentendo i testicoli stringersi. “Oh, sì, Kurt! Ci siamo… sto venendo…” finì con un grido, liberando il proprio seme nel suo antro caldo. Riusciva a sentire l’altro che emetteva dei piccoli mormorii di piacere man mano che inghiottiva tutto. Una volta superato l’apice, Kurt lo spinse dolcemente sull’anca e lui si voltò supino senza un briciolo di forza in corpo. Kurt baciò teneramente la sua lunghezza, ora floscia, quindi risalì il suo torace spargendo dei bacetti leggeri, arrivando al collo e infine al viso. Dopo aver condiviso un bacio profondo e umido, incrociò le braccia candide sul suo busto e poggiò il mento sulle mani, sorridendo.

Dave ricambiò il sorriso, ma ora che il piacere stava svanendo il dolore pulsante, quasi bruciante, al braccio stava tornando in primo piano. Era stato più facile da nascondere nell’oscurità, ma con l’altro che lo guardava con quell’espressione gioiosa nella chiara luce del sole, era più difficile tenere la sofferenza lontana dalla propria espressione. Allungò il collo e gli baciò la fronte. “È stato fantastico, Kurt.”

Il suo sorriso divenne abbagliante. “Grazie. È stato meglio di quello che credevo. Mi piace molto averti tra le labbra.” Per prendere una piega sorniona. “Anzi, penso che mi piaccia averti, punto.”

Il suo cuore si strinse. Sentirgli esprimere a parole il suo desiderio per lui non era qualcosa che avesse mai creduto potesse succedere. Odiava che le fitte all’arto gli stessero impedendo di godersi a pieno quell’esperienza. “Per me è lo stesso,” dichiarò, rivolgendogli quello che sperava fosse un lieve ghigno. “Non per rovinare l’atmosfera, ma ho davvero bisogno di fare due gocce. Mi dovrei alzare.” Kurt fece il broncio, ma si sollevò da lui, obbediente. Si diresse verso i propri abiti e Dave approfittò del fatto che gli stesse dando le spalle per alzarsi – il suo volto si contorse all’intensità delle stilettate che gli attraversavano l’arto al minimo movimento. Cominciò ad allontanarsi dal loro campo, cercando di camminare il più normalmente possibile. Non era facile, dato che, oltre al dolore, si accorse anche di non sentirsi troppo bene in generale. Gli faceva male tutto il corpo e tremava, nonostante anche quella mattina fosse calda.

Vestitosi, Kurt si voltò, e si sorprese di vedere che Dave fosse ancora lì. In principio decise di lgodersi la sua nudità da dietro, ma non ci mise molto a notare che l’altro stesse camminando lentamente e con attenzione, come se il suolo fosse ricoperto di ghiaccio. Corrugando la fronte, avanzò, avvicinandoglisi. “Va tutto bene, Dave?” chiese, posando gentilmente una mano sulla sua fasciatura. Sussultò violentemente, sconvolto, quando quello gemette – urlò, a voler essere precisi – e cadde in ginocchio. Si portò di fronte a lui e s’inginocchiò a sua volta, spalancando gli occhi vedendo l’agonia sul suo volto. “Cazzo, cosa c’è? È il tuo braccio?” domandò con voce tremula.

Dave voleva dirgli che andava tutto bene. _Voleva_ che andasse tutto bene, tantissimo. Ma c’era sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato e lui sapeva di non dover più cercare di nasconderglielo. Riprendendo fiato, finalmente parlò. “Sì, fa… fa un male cane, cazzo. Brucia, come se stesse andando a fuoco.”

“Da quando?” chiese piano Kurt, cercando di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico.

“È cominciato ieri pomeriggio. Non faceva troppo male, all’inizio.” Fece una pausa. “E poi ha cominciato a peggiorare, credo, ma a quel punto tu ed io eravamo… insieme, e io sono riuscito a ignorarlo. Ma ora fa davvero, davvero male. E mi sento anche un po’ strano, come se mi stesse venendo l’influenza o roba simile.”

“Oddio,” esalò Kurt. Abbassò lo sguardo e fece molti respiri profondi per calmarsi, dato che perdere la testa non avrebbe risolto nulla. “Dobbiamo dare un’occhiata alla ferita, Dave. Non voglio trarre alcuna conclusione prima di aver tolto quelle bende e aver visto cosa sta succedendo lì sotto. Ti aiuterò a mettere i pantaloncini e andremo al torrente, ok?” L’altro annuì e si poggiò pesantemente a lui per alzarsi e rimanere dritto, mentre Kurt gli infilava velocemente l’indumento su per le gambe. Lo accompagnò fino al ruscello e lo fece sedere, quindi tornò indietro per prendere la tracolla. Desiderò ardentemente di aver portato il kit per il cucito con sé, ma era così voluminoso che non aveva voluto che occupasse lo spazio limitato della borsa di pelle. Avrebbe almeno potuto portare le forbici, ma onestamente non gli era venuto in mente. _Stupido, stupido_ , pensò.

Si sedette di fianco al compagno, sollevando le mani verso la fasciatura. “Non ho altro modo per toglierla, se non sciogliendo i nodi,” spiegò. Cercò di impedire alle lacrime di formarsi, ma invano. “Farà male, lo so. Mi dispiace così tanto, non voglio più farti soffrire.” Il respiro gli si bloccò in un piccolo singhiozzo.

“Non piangere, Kurt,” disse lui, odiando vederlo così angosciato. “Va tutto bene, farà un male cane a prescindere da te. Lo so che sarai il più attento possibile.” Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. “Dammi un bacio, prima. Mi farà sentire molto meglio.”

Kurt gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò intensamente, mentre una lacrima gli scivolava lungo la guancia. Se Dave se la sentiva di stringere i denti, l’avrebbe fatto anche lui. Si allontanò e si sfregò gli occhi, rispondendogli con un sorriso tremolante. “Puoi avere tutti quelli che vuoi,” assicurò. Inspirando profondamente e lasciando uscire l’aria, riportò di nuovo le dita alle strisce di stoffa. Gli ci volle un po’, mentre l’altro sibilava e a volte urlava per il dolore, ma alla fine slacciò i nodi in superficie e iniziò a svolgere le bende. Quando arrivò all’ultimo strato, però, le trovò attaccate alla lesione. Estrasse una delle bottigliette e la usò per prendere dell’acqua dal fiumiciattolo e versarla sulla stoffa affinché la allentasse. Dopo molta acqua e degli strattoni molto spiacevoli, le fasce furono del tutto rimosse.

Guardando la ferita richiusa coi punti, le loro peggiori paure furono confermate. Nonostante il tentativo disperato di pulire l’atroce squarcio prima di coprirlo, sembrava che Kurt avesse sacrificato a vuoto la loro acqua. I lembi di pelle a malapena ricongiunti erano rossi e gonfi, spingendo orribilmente contro il filo, e ricoperti da una crosta nera in più punti. Riuscivano a percepire il calore maligno che emanava. Trasudava del pus giallo dall’aspetto disgustoso e vi era un odore terribile. Il braccio di Dave era seriamente, _pericolosamente_ infetto.

Nessuno dei due disse una parola. Silenziosamente, Kurt riprese in mano la bottiglietta e cominciò a pulire la ferita, non cercando neanche di trattenere le lacrime, stavolta. Prese la canottiera dalla borsa e la inzuppò, rimuovendo con quanta più gentilezza possibile il pus e le croste. Terminato il lavoro, l’avvolse attorno all’arto, annodando le estremità, e vi pose sopra un soffice bacio.

Dave era completamente stordito, non accennò neanche a una reazione mentre l’altro applicava la nuova fasciatura. _Schiatterò davvero qui_ , pensò. _Ma non sono pronto. Neanche lontanamente_. Scorse il volto rigato dalle lacrime di Kurt e il torpore svanì. “Mi dispiace,” disse con voce roca.

“Dio, di cosa?”

“Di non averti detto delle fitte prima.” Il rimpianto e l’autocommiserazione lo invasero, e cominciò anche lui a piangere. “Di aver chiamato mio zio e averti proposto di venire con me in aereo. Di tutte le cazzate con cui ti ho tormentato nella prima metà dell’anno – le granite e gli spintoni e lo spogliatoio e quelle _fottutissime_ statuette per la torta. E mi dispiace tanto di aver fatto sesso con te, perché rende tutto più difficile.”

Fu sconvolto di vedere gli occhi dell’altro assottigliarsi e la sofferenza trasformarsi in rabbia. “Non _osare_ ,” sibilò. “Non osare scusarti per quello.”

“Kurt-”

“Ho detto di _no_!” urlò lui. “Puoi rimpiangere tutto il resto, ma non quello. Non fare l’amore con me. Non m’importa come è successo o perché o quali saranno le conseguenze. È stata l’esperienza più bella, più meravigliosa che mi sia mai capitata di vivere con un’altra persona, e tu _non_ manderai tutto a puttane dicendo che ti dispiace che sia successo. Fottiti, Dave!”

Quello non sapeva cosa dire. Non aveva avuto intenzione di ferirlo, casomai il contrario. “Hai ragione,” gli disse. “Non mi dispiace che sia successo. È quello che ho sempre voluto e mai e poi _mai_ pensato che avrei potuto avere. Avere te tra le braccia, che ti lasciavi toccare e che rispondevi alle mie carezze…” Gli afferrò la mano con la sinistra e fu sollevato di vedere che la collera stava lasciando il suo volto. “Che ti lasciavi amare nel modo che ho sempre desiderato.”

Kurt deglutì. Non era sicuro di amarlo, ma sapeva che i propri sentimenti per lui andassero ben oltre la semplice amicizia o il sesso di consolazione. Erano passati solo quattro giorni e la crisi in cui si erano impantanati sembrava aver accelerato lo scorrere del tempo o averlo condensato, in qualche modo. Era come se mesi o anni di emozioni fossero stati concentrati in pochi brevi giorni. E da uno stravagante punto di vista, la cosa aveva senso, perché avrebbero potuto benissimo cercare di ammassare il resto delle loro vite in quel che era – probabilmente – il limitato tempo che era loro rimasto. Per quanto avesse cercato di non abbandonare la speranza, c’era sempre stata una parte di lui che aveva concluso che non sarebbero mai usciti vivi da quei boschi. Sollevò un palmo per sfiorare teneramente la guancia di Dave. “Così va molto meglio,” gli disse.

“Mi perdoni?”

“Certo,” gli assicurò. “Per tutto quello che credi ne abbia bisogno.” La pelle era bollente sotto il suo palmo, e lui spostò le dita a controllargli la fronte ampia. _Maledizione_. “Penso tu abbia la febbre, Dave. Probabilmente per via dell’infezione.”

L’altro sospirò. “Quello spiega tutto, allora,” osservò. “Che cazzo faremo, Kurt? Ora come ora sarei in grado solo di infilarmi in un letto.” Sbuffò una risata. “Scusa il doppio senso.”

“Per prima cosa proveremo ad accendere il mio cellulare,” affermò Kurt, tirandolo fuori dalla tasca. Incredibile ma vero, la notte prima erano stati così distratti dal reciproco entusiasmo che non l’avevano neanche controllato, prima di sistemarsi nell’area prescelta. Accese il telefono, accorgendosi che l’indicatore della batteria fosse calato di una barra prima di alzare lo sguardo su quello del campo, per vedere se lì fossero aumentate. Come al solito, non c’era niente e lui resistette all’impulso di lanciare per dispetto l’aggeggio nel corso d’acqua. Invece lo spense e lo rimise in tasca. Si volse di nuovo verso Dave, odiando quello che doveva dire.

“Non credo tu sia abbastanza in forze da fare molta strada,” affermò. “Penso che forse dovresti metterti comodo e riposare mentre io vado avanti.”

“Senza di me?” domandò, ammiccando. “Mi vuoi lasciare indietro?”

“Non per molto,” lo rassicurò. “Ho solo pensato che avrei potuto procedere un po’ per conto mio e poi, se non trovo niente, tornerò indietro. E molto prima del tramonto, lo prometto.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante prima di rispondere. “Non dovresti farlo.”

“Dave, andiamo. Non voglio lasciarti, neanche per poco tempo. Ma non solo procederemo a un ritmo molto lento se cerchi di venire con me, ma peggiorerai anche la tua situazione. Non puoi andartene a zonzo per i boschi con questa temperatura e una febbre del genere. Non ti farebbe be-“

“Non intendevo quello,” lo interruppe Dave. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Non dovresti tornare indietro.”

“Scusa, cos’hai _detto_?” chiese Kurt con gli occhi spalancati. “Ripeti un attimo?”

“Non tornare indietro. Devi fare più strada possibile se vuoi uscire da questo casino vivo e vegeto.”

“ _Noi_ ce la faremo a uscirne, Dave,” esclamò. “Tu ed io, insieme.”

Dave allungò il braccio e afferrò la sua nuca, attirandolo in un bacio appassionato.

Senza fiato, le loro labbra finalmente si separarono. Poggiò la fronte contro quella di Kurt, permettendogli di sentire quanto fosse spaventosamente accaldata. “No, non è vero,” disse. Lo lasciò andare, ma mantenne il contatto visivo. “O tu ne uscirai vivo o moriremo qui insieme. Ma io?” Guardò eloquentemente la fasciatura. “Io non tornerò a casa, Kurt. Questa è la fine del viaggio, per me. Ma c’è ancora speranza per te se continui a muoverti.”

“No,” affermò lui, deciso. “Mai, neanche per _sogno_.”

“Se mi vuoi davvero bene lo farai. Perché non posso morire in pace sapendo che hai sacrificato la tua vita per stare con me.” Cercò di tenere duro, ma le lacrime vennero lo stesso. “E non posso lasciarti a guardare mentre me ne vado. È troppo da sopportare.”

“No,” ripeté Kurt, ma in una voce più dolce e soffocata dalle lacrime. “Non puoi _morire_ in quel modo? Beh, se credi che io possa _vivere_ anche un solo altro giorno, sapendo che l’avrei guadagnato lasciandoti morire da solo, non mi conosci affatto. Non sarei riuscito a farlo nemmeno prima di ieri, credo. Ma ora che siamo… _amanti_ , non puoi davvero credere che ne sarei mai in grado.” Gli afferrò stretta la mano sinistra. “So che ho detto di non volere che tu te ne penta. Ma se ti aspettavi che io mi voltassi e ti lasciassi qui a spegnerti, non avresti mai dovuto toccarmi. Perché non posso farlo, e non lo farò.” Gli baciò il palmo, quindi si alzò e lo tirò gentilmente, aiutandolo a fare altrettanto. “Quindi ora ti aiuterò a tornare al campo e a sistemarti, poi mi avvierò. Ma _tornerò_ , Dave, che ti piaccia o no.”

Lo accompagnò fino a dove avevano abbandonato l’accappatoio e lo sostenne mentre si sedeva per terra. Gli infilò la maglietta, quindi lo fece stendere con attenzione, coprendolo. Impilò delle rocce, vi mise sopra dei rami di pino per renderle un po’ più morbide e vi posò sopra il braccio bendato, per tenerlo sollevato. Infine, tornò al torrente e riempì entrambe le bottiglie d’acqua, mettendole a portata del suo arto sano. L’altro non disse una parola per tutto il tempo, sebbene seguisse con gli occhi febbricitanti e lucidi ogni sua mossa. Kurt desiderò di poter fare di più per permettergli di stare più comodo, sia perché non voleva che soffrisse più del necessario, sia per posporre di qualche minuto il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo. Ma sapeva che non ci fosse più nient’altro da fare, quindi gli s’inginocchiò di fianco e gli prese una mano. “Vado, ora,” disse semplicemente.

Quello si limitò a guardarlo senza aprir bocca, e lui combatté la voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Sul serio? L’avrebbe trattato con freddezza solo perché lui si rifiutava di lasciarlo a crepare da solo in mezzo a una dannata foresta? Sospirò. “Posso avere un bacio a mo’ di saluto?” lo stuzzicò, lasciando che un po’ di speranza gli velasse la voce. Sorrise, ma Dave non lo ricambiò. Rispose con un breve cenno del capo, ma quando lui si avvicinò per baciargli le labbra, quello voltò il viso di profilo, così che Kurt atterrasse sulla sua guancia ricoperta da una corta barba. Lui la baciò dolcemente e si allontanò, non cercando neanche di mascherare la propria delusione. Dave si stava ritraendo in se stesso per proteggersi emotivamente, lo sapeva; lui capiva perfettamente e allo stesso tempo odiava quella reazione. Si alzò in piedi e spazzolò via la terra dai pantaloni, quindi raggiunse la borsa a tracolla e la raccolse. Mettendosela in spalla, fece un ultimo tentativo, girandosi verso l’altro e dicendo, “Ciao, Dave. Ci rivediamo presto, ok?” Quando non ci fu risposta, fece dietro front e cominciò a camminare con le spalle curve e le lacrime che cominciavano a fargli pizzicare gli occhi.

Si era allontanato di pochi passi quando lo sentì. “Aspetta,” gli disse piano. Lui si voltò e cominciò a tornare verso di lui, ma quello sollevò una mano per fermarlo.

“Devi proseguire, Kurt,” disse. “Ma… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di essere uno stronzo testardo.”

Kurt inclinò la testa e ghignò. “Va bene. Sei perdonato,” rispose. Schioccò un bacio sulle proprie dita e con fare giocoso vi soffiò sopra per farlo arrivare a Dave. Lo vide cercare con tutte le forze di non sorridere, fallendo. Si volse di nuovo e fece un altro passo, ma la voce dell’altro lo fermò ancora una volta.

“Kurt, non ti voltare. Devi avviarti in fretta, prima che si faccia troppo tardi. Ma lo devi sapere. Devo dirlo.” Vi fu una pausa prolungata, durante la quale dovette impiegare ogni molecola di autocontrollo in suo possesso per non girarsi. “Ti amo, Kurt. Ora vai, per favore, e cerca di farci uscire vivi da qui. Ti aspetto.”

Alzò la mano per fargli vedere che aveva capito: era l’unica cosa che potesse fare senza scoppiare a piangere e correre da lui. Aveva ragione, doveva andare. Perché se fosse tornato indietro e gli avesse gettato le braccia al collo… Se avesse detto le tre parole che stavano fremendo di scivolargli fuori dalle labbra e dritte nell’orecchio del suo amante… Non sarebbe mai stato capace di andarsene di nuovo, e ciò li avrebbe condannati entrambi a una morte certa. Quindi si spostò la tracolla un po’ più in alto sulla spalla e raggiunse il torrente per seguirne il corso.

Non aveva alcun mezzo per tenere d’occhio lo scorrere del tempo con precisione, quindi decise di camminare fino a quando il sole non fosse direttamente sopra di sé, verso mezzogiorno. A giudicare dall’attuale posizione dell’astro, avrebbe camminato per tre ore, più o meno. Se per allora il cellulare non fosse riuscito a prendere o se lui non avesse trovato aiuto, sarebbe tornato sui propri passi per essere sicuro di trovarsi di fianco a Dave prima che facesse buio. Dopodiché non era certo di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: non avrebbe potuto fare molta strada in più se ci avesse provato di nuovo il mattino successivo e, se si fosse arrischiato a inoltrarsi in un’altra direzione, allontanandosi dal ruscello, avrebbe potuto facilmente perdersi e non riuscire a tornare al campo. Il pensiero di Dave tutto solo ad aspettare il suo ritorno mentre lui girovagava a vuoto nei boschi era troppo opprimente anche solo da considerare.

Si concentrò invece su quello che gli aveva detto prima che se ne andasse e su quanto intensamente volesse rispondergli allo stesso modo. Ma lui lo ricambiava _davvero_? O era solo la situazione in cui si trovavano che rendeva tutto così drammatico e urgente? Era una questione difficile. Lui e Blaine non erano ancora arrivati a dichiararsi amore reciproco: uscivano insieme da soli tre mesi, stavano procedendo con calma, essendo i primi ragazzi l’uno dell’altro, e sembrava che avessero tutto il tempo del mondo per far sviluppare quel tipo di sentimenti. Quello che provava per Blaine era del tutto diverso. Non migliore o peggiore, solo _diverso_. Stare con lui lo faceva sentire caldo e a proprio agio. Era piacevole. Si sentiva al sicuro, con lui, e quella era una sensazione a cui aveva sempre aspirato, in una relazione, visto come era stato rifiutato dalle altre sue cotte. Quello che provava per Dave era molto più complicato e innegabilmente influenzato dalla sensualità di quello che era successo tra loro. Con lui si sentiva impetuoso e sfrenato: una persona del tutto diversa. Amava fare sesso con lui, comunque: quello era certo. Anzi, se per qualche tiro del destino fossero riusciti a tornare tutti interi a Lima, non era sicuro di riuscire a smettere di voler stare con lui in quel senso. Come avrebbe mai potuto passargli di fianco nel corridoio o sedergli accanto nell’aula di canto senza pensare a cosa si provava a succhiargli i capezzoli neanche fossero la più deliziosa delle leccornie? O a quanto fosse grande e forte la sua mano, così differente dalle proprie, mentre gli massaggiava il pene, avanti e indietro, e lo faceva venire con tale intensità da fargli vedere le stelle?

Adesso sapeva che fosse da molto tempo che l’altro covava dei sentimenti per lui, probabilmente da mesi, o anche di più. Se fossero tornati a casa, Dave sarebbe riuscito a sostenere la possibilità di doversi lasciare tutto alle spalle? O avrebbe combattuto per lui, esigendo che prendesse una decisione e scegliesse tra lui e Blaine? E, a proposito del suo ragazzo, cosa lo aspettava? Avrebbe dovuto dirgli quello che era successo o lui l’avrebbe dedotto solo guardandolo o parlandogli? Avrebbe capito come tutto fosse successo in modo così inaspettato, tenendo in considerazione la loro lotta per la sopravvivenza? O avrebbe applicato gli stessi criteri che avrebbe usato se l’aereo non fosse precipitato? Anche se l’avesse perdonato e dimenticato l’accaduto, il loro rapporto sarebbe sopravvissuto al fatto che Blaine sapesse di non essere il primo a toccare il suo pene o a infilare il proprio tra le sue morbide labbra?

Le domande vorticavano nella sua mente intanto che lui procedeva lungo il suo cammino, vedendo a malapena quello che gli stava di fronte man mano che si destreggiava sul terreno irregolare. Anzi, non si accorse neanche di stare entrando in un’ampia radura finché non colse con la coda dell’occhio una massiccia sagoma che si profilava in fondo a essa. Sollevò la testa di colpo e si bloccò. Ammiccò ripetutamente, certo di stare avendo un’allucinazione o di starsela immaginando, ma infine accettò il fatto che quello che vedeva fosse reale.

Kurt aveva trovato una capanna, avvolta pittorescamente nella luce del sole, di fianco al ruscello luccicante.


	6. Chapter 6

Non era sicuro di quanto fosse rimasto lì impalato a fissare a bocca aperta la capanna. Doveva essere passato qualche minuto, come minimo, prima che fosse in grado di portare un piede davanti all’altro verso di essa. Per lo shock camminava come se fosse in trance. Non si era reso conto fino a quel preciso momento di quanto, nel profondo del cuore, si fosse in realtà rassegnato a non trovare alcun segno di civiltà. La casupola era piccola e non lavorata, in legno scuro, con un camino di pietra a vista su un lato e un portico cadente dall’altro. Il tetto era leggermente avvallato. Se l’avesse vista in un film horror, sarebbe stato certo che fosse abitata da una famiglia di zotici cannibali e che chiunque si fosse avvicinato alla sua aria inquietante fosse decisamente un idiota. Ma questo non era un film: era troppo reale. E, stando così le cose, il rifugio di legno sgrossato era la vista più bella e invitante che lui avesse potuto immaginare.

Accelerò man mano che si avvicinava alla veranda e salì sulle assi scricchiolanti. “Ehilà!” gridò. “C’è nessuno?” Niente, oltre al silenzio; provò ancora. “Ho bisogno di aiuto, vi prego. Io e il mio amico ci siamo persi e lui è ferito gravemente.” Ancora nulla. Si avvicinò alla porta e bussò; quando non ci fu alcuna risposta, abbassò la maniglia, su cui si vedevano tracce di ruggine, e l’aprì.

L’ambiente era illuminato debolmente dalla luce che proveniva da tre piccole finestre. Sembrava che consistesse di una sola, grande stanza. La mobilia si limitava a un grande caminetto, un tavolo sgangherato con quattro sedie, lo scheletro di un letto con il materasso ma non la biancheria e un grande cassone ligneo. Il tutto era coperto da uno spesso strato di polvere ed era ovvio che Kurt fosse la prima persona a mettervi piede da mesi. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Non avrebbe trovato nessuno che lo potesse aiutare e di certo non c’era un telefono in questa zona, ma poteva andare molto peggio. Quella notte lui e Dave avrebbero avuto un tetto sulla testa per la prima volta dall’incidente e il suo compagno avrebbe potuto far riposare il corpo martoriato su un letto, al posto del suolo. Sperando di riuscire a trovarvi qualcosa di utile, si avvicinò al baule e ne alzò il coperchio, facendone ruotare i cardini. Gli cascò la mandibola. _Oh mio Dio, bingo!_ Con mani tremanti, si mise a frugare tra i suoi contenuti, estraendoli. Un paio di piatti e di tazze, insieme a una piccola casseruola. Un coltello da caccia dall’aria crudelmente affilata e con un lato seghettato, riposto in un fodero di pelle. Quattro lattine: _SpaghettiOs_ 1, mini ravioli, zuppa _Chunky_ ai piselli e prosciutto, chili. Qualche candela già usata. E, sul fondo, un oggetto che gli fece gonfiare il cuore di speranza come non accadeva da quando avevano scoperto il torrente. Un kit di pronto soccorso.

Era una scatola di buone dimensioni, sebbene non fosse molto pesante. Aprì le serrature a scatto e vi sbirciò dentro, trovando dei cerotti, un rotolo di garza, un altro di nastro adesivo, un vasetto di vaselina, due bustine metalliche di pomata _Neosporin_ e un grande barattolo di compresse _Advil_. Sapeva che gli ultimi due prodotti fossero fondamentali: sebbene l’infezione di Dave avesse ovviamente bisogno di ben altro rispetto a un pugno di pomata antibiotica, questa doveva pur avere qualche utilità. Arraffò avidamente il flacone di antinfiammatori, sapendo che potessero aiutare ad abbassargli la febbre. Fu piuttosto deluso dal suo peso, però. Nonostante in origine contenesse 250 compresse, era molto leggero e dal suo interno si riusciva a sentire solo un flebile rumore di pochi oggetti che sbatacchiavano contro la plastica. Aprendo il tappo a prova di bambini, lo inclinò sul palmo. Ne uscirono solo cinque pillole allungate. Sospirò, ma cercò di non scoraggiarsi. Cinque erano molto meglio di zero e, dopotutto, aver scoperto la capanna li avrebbe agevolati immensamente.

Si alzò in piedi, consapevole di dover portare qui Dave il più velocemente possibile, considerando le sue condizioni. Infilò la confezione nella tracolla e varcò l’uscio, alzando lo sguardo al cielo per calcolare quanto fosse stato via. Giudicando da quello che vedeva, dubitava che gli ci fosse voluta più di un’ora per imbattersi nell’edificio. Ritornò al ruscello, affrettandosi a seguirne il corso per tornare al campo il più in fretta possibile. A un certo punto cominciò a correre, ma inciampò e per poco non cadde. Decise di limitarsi a un passo svelto; l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era che anche lui si ferisse. Mettendocela tutta, riuscì a tornare al punto di partenza in più o meno quarantacinque minuti. Dave ra steso dove lui l’aveva lasciato, con gli occhi chiusi e, presumibilmente, addormentato. Gli si avvicinò velocemente e gli s’inginocchiò a fianco, scuotendo dolcemente la sua spalla. “Dave?” chiamò. “Dave, svegliati. Ho trovato qualcosa. Svegliati, okay?”

Quello gemette e sollevò le palpebre. Aveva l’aria un po’ stordita e ammiccò diverse volte prima di parlare. “Kurt?” fece con voce roca. “Che… quanto sei stato via? Mi sembra di essermi appena addormentato.” Provò a stirarsi e gemette ancora più forte. “Oh, Cristo, mi sento di merda. Ugh.”

“Riesci a sederti?” chiese lui, mentre la sua mano andava già sulla sua nuca e spingeva piano verso l’alto.

“Seh, certo,” rispose. Una volta sollevato, Kurt mise una mano in borsa ed estrasse il flacone di _Advil_. L’altro lo fissò per un minuto intero, tornò a guardare il suo volto ora sorridente, quindi di nuovo la bottiglietta. “Da dove diavolo viene, quella?” chiese, incredulo.

“Ho trovato una capanna,” lo informò, scuotendo il barattolo e facendone uscire tre lunghe compresse, porgendogliele. “Niente telefono o persone ed è piuttosto malridotta. Ma ci sono delle provviste: del cibo, candele, un coltello… e un kit di pronto soccorso.” Dopo che quello prese le medicine, lui afferrò la bottiglia d’acqua, aprendola e tendendogliela.

Dave le inghiottì, ancora non del tutto convinto di non stare delirando per via della febbre. “Quanto è lontana?” chiese.

“Ci sono arrivato in un’ora, più o meno. Dovremo procedere più lentamente, insieme, e sarà dura per te, lo so,” gli rispose. “Ma una volta lì potrai stenderti su un letto vero e proprio. Non sarà fantastico?”

“Un letto, eh?” osservò, inarcando un sopracciglio e rivolgendogli una versione lievemente attenuata del suo sorrisetto malizioso.

“Ah, suvvia, Karofsky,” cominciò Kurt, a metà tra lo scherzoso e il rimprovero. “Dubito tu sia nelle condizioni adatte per _quello_. Anzi, non ti sarei di certo saltato addosso, stamattina, se avessi saputo che stessi così male.”

“Menomale che ho tenuto la bocca chiusa, allora,” mormorò. Lui gli scoccò un’occhiata di biasimo e il ragazzo si strinse nella spalla sana. “Scusa. So che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Non che avrebbe fatto molta differenza, ma comunque. Mi dispiace di avertelo nascosto. Ho solo pensato che forse se non l’avessi detto ad alta voce non sarebbe stato vero.” Rise, allora, un po’ amaramente.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Eh, stavo solo pensando che… sono bravo. A far finta che qualcosa sparirà se cerco di non pensarci o di non parlarne.” Guardò Kurt con un’espressione dolce e vulnerabile. “Tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro. Ho provato a non pensare a come non mi piacessero le ragazze, non mi fossero mai piaciute, come invece succedeva agli altri. E ho cercato con tutte le mie forze di non pensare mai a quanto volessi toccare te come ho fatto in questi ultimi giorni, al posto di tormentarti. Dovrei aver imparato la lezione, ormai.”

L’altro gli si avvicinò e lo baciò. “Capisco. Ma basta segreti, ok?”

“Ok,” promise. “Ti va di aiutarmi ad alzarmi, così possiamo avviarci? Non vedo l’ora di vedere questo posto. In confronto a dormire all’aperto, sembra una figata.”

Kurt lo aiutò a raddrizzarsi, sostenendolo quando perse l’equilibrio e ci mancò poco che cadesse. Lo tenne in piedi finché non si stabilizzò, quindi lo lasciò andare. “Riuscirai a fare così tanta strada?” domandò con tono serio.

“Sembra che non ci sia altra scelta,” annunciò Dave, barcollando un attimo e stringendo gli occhi. Aveva un brutto capogiro e il braccio lo stava uccidendo. “Non è che tu mi possa portare a spalla, Kurt. Sarai anche cresciuto un po’ rispetto all’anno scorso, ma io peso ancora una quindicina di chili in più. E si vede che sei dimagrito solo negli ultimi due giorni.” Sospirò vedendo la preoccupazione sul suo viso. “Senti, né io né te siamo al massimo della forma, a questo punto, neanche lontanamente. Dovrò semplicemente mettercela tutta e tu farai lo stesso. Ci arriveremo. Sarà l’inferno, ma ci arriveremo.”

Lui annuì, infilando il braccio sotto al sinistro dell’altro. Voleva assicurarsi di riuscire a percepire l’istante in cui Dave avesse perso stabilità ed essere pronto ad afferrarlo se avesse accennato a cadere. A braccetto, avanzarono fino al corso d’acqua e iniziarono a seguirlo, camminando a una velocità dimezzata rispetto al normale. Dave aveva bisogno di fare spesso delle pause, ansimando frequentemente e appoggiandosi a un albero o una roccia per riprendersi. C’era anche un lato positivo, però: la sua febbre era decisamente scesa; era molto meno dolorante, aveva smesso di tremare e la pelle era molto più fresca al tocco. Man mano che andavano avanti, però, cominciò ad appoggiarsi sempre di più a Kurt. Quando raggiunsero la radura, circa due ore dopo, a giudicare dal sole, il suo supporto era letteralmente l’unica cosa che lo teneva in piedi.

Si fermarono per un momento. Anche Kurt stava respirando affannosamente: Dave non aveva esagerato sulla differenza delle loro stazze. Fece un gesto con l’arto che non lo stava sostenendo. “Eccoci qua. Casa dolce casa.”

“Puoi saltare i convenevoli, Kurt,” grugnì lui. L’antinfiammatorio aveva aiutato un po’ a smorzare il dolore, ma non molto, ed era per pura forza di volontà che non cadeva a terra, portando con sé l’altro e schiacciandolo con proprio peso. E non in modo interessante. “Entriamo, così potrò smettere di farti trasportare il mio culo grasso e scaricarlo su quel letto di cui hai parlato.”

Pensò di sentirlo mormorare – “Non è grasso…” – mentre lo guidava con attenzione su per i gradini della veranda e dentro la capanna. Si diressero immediatamente verso il materasso e Kurt lo aiutò gentilmente a sistemarvisi, sollevandogli i piedi dal pavimento e posandoli sul letto quando sembrò che lui non avesse la forza necessaria a farlo da solo. Quindi si avvicinò al cassone e ne estrasse una camicia di flanella, piegandola per farne un cuscino, insieme al kit d’emergenza e li portò sul letto. Il più velocemente possibile, svolse la pseudo-benda ricavata dalla propria canottiera, pulì di nuovo la ferita con dell’acqua, vi spalmò sopra entrambe le buste di pomata e gli fasciò il braccio con una nuova benda che era effettivamente fatta di garza medica e con del nastro adesivo. Infine, gli portò l’accappatoio, coprendolo e cercando di metterlo nella posizione più comoda possibile. Sentì di aver fatto un buon lavoro quando Dave affondò ulteriormente nel materasso e sospirò quasi con soddisfazione. Gli cinse la guancia con un palmo e lo guardò con affetto e, ancora una volta, la tentazione di dirgli che lo amava fu quasi irresistibile.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese quello, gli occhi un po’ annebbiati ma in generale limpidi.

_Non so come sia successo e non mi interessa, ma sono innamorato cotto di te, David Karofsky_ , era quello che voleva dire. Invece scelse qualcosa di altrettanto vero ma meno spaventoso. “Sono così fiero di te, Dave. Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta.”

“Grazie, Kurt,” gli rispose lui con un sorriso fiacco. “Ehi, ti dispiace se torno a dormire per un po’? Quella camminata mi ha un po’ messo K.O.”

“Certo che no,” assicurò. “Puoi dormire per tutto il tempo che vuoi. Io andrò a procurarci un po’ di legna, forse darò un’occhiata nei paraggi.” Si chinò e lo baciò dolcemente. “Sogni d’oro…” si interruppe, tagliando il ‘tesoro’ che voleva scivolargli fuori dalle labbra. _Wow, ok. Parliamone_. Nonostante il suo romanticismo innato, non era mai stato tipo da spargere a destra e a manca nomignoli affettuosi. Chiamava Blaine con il suo nome o lo definiva semplicemente il proprio ragazzo. Era anche raro che desse alle persone soprannomi acidi quando era in modalità stronza, come sembravano fare così bene e spesso Dave e Santana. Immaginava si trattasse solo di quel muro di formalità che sollevava di solito tra sé e gli altri, come vestirsi bene e usare un lessico adeguato. Questa era la prima volta che volesse riferirsi a qualcuno con un vezzeggiativo così facilmente; ma, d’altro canto, l’altro sembrava essere sempre in prima linea quando si trattava delle sue prime volte.

Prendendo il coltello da caccia e infilandolo nei passanti pei pantaloni, uscì dalla casupola. Seguì il corso del fiume ancora un po’ più a valle, ma non vide altri segni di presenza umana. Cominciò a raccogliere il legname, attività alla quale si stava abituando in modo spaventoso, portandolo all’edificio ma senza entrare per non svegliare il compagno. Quando ne ebbe abbastanza, si sedette sul portico e decise di provare di nuovo ad accendere il telefono. Questa volta non ottenne altro che un indicatore della batteria scarica e, come pensava, la stessa mancanza di campo; si stava abituando in modo spaventoso anche a quella. Sospirò, ma cercò di non abbattersi. Dave si stava riposando nel modo più confortevole possibile ed erano finora nella migliore situazione dall’incidente aereo. Era preoccupato – terrorizzato, a dire la verità – per il suo braccio, ma perdere le staffe per lo stress non avrebbe fatto bene a nessuno.

Cercando di distrarsi, cominciò a canticchiare a bocca chiusa. Si rese conto che non cantava da giorni: non gli era mai successo di far passare tanto tempo senza musica, per quanto si ricordasse. Allontanandosi dalla capanna, snocciolò tutto il libretto di _Wicked_ (non era da tutti poter cantare sia le parti di Elphaba che di Fiyero). Proseguì con _Sunset Boulevard_ e _Spring Awakening_ e si concesse perfino qualche canzone tratta da _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog_. Passando alla musica pop, cantò l’intera scaletta delle Nuove Direzioni per le Nazionali, oltre a qualcuna delle sue preferite di Natasha Bedingfield e Adele. Cantò per più di due ore e in seguito si sentì molto meglio. Sorridendo, sollevò la legna e cominciò a portarla dentro. Voleva accendere un fuoco, così da scaldare il cibo in scatola che avevano trovato; gli stava venendo fame e pensò che anche Dave sarebbe stato affamato, una volta sveglio.

Quest’ultimo si svegliò al suono dei rami che colpivano il pavimento. Il braccio faceva ancora un male infernale, ma a parte quello si sentiva piuttosto comodo, relativamente parlando. Il materasso era abbastanza robusto e gli piaceva il fatto che l’accappatoio su di lui aveva l’odore pungente e muschiato del sesso che lui e Kurt avevano fatto sotto di esso la notte prima. La parte migliore era stata quando Kurt gli aveva carezzato i testicoli e aveva fatto scivolare un dito in avanti per massaggiargli con decisione il perineo. Dopo aver scoperto quanto gli fosse piaciuto, si era fatto ancora più ardito ed era proseguito fino a stimolare la sua entrata con due polpastrelli. A quel punto Dave aveva leggermente perso il controllo, cominciando a vaneggiare, “Oddio, oh cazzo, _sì_. Proprio lì. Le voglio. Mettimele dentro, Kurt, _ti prego_.” Quello aveva sorriso con aria diabolica nella luce arancione del fuoco e si era portato le dita alla bocca, mentre lui piagnucolava per la perdita del contatto. S’infilò le falangi tra le labbra, suggendole e leccandole per inumidirle. Cristo, praticamente stava facendo un pompino alle proprie dita ed era una delle cose più sexy che lui avesse mai visto. Le spinse così a fondo da procurarsi l’accenno di un conato e lui era quasi venuto in quel preciso istante immaginandolo avere la stessa reazione mentre cercava di portare il suo membro più in profondità possibile. Estrasse le dita, ora scivolose e lustre, e le riavvicinò alla sua fessura, inserendone prima una e poi l’altra, affiancandole. Dave gemette: la sensazione di strettezza e bruciore gli diede sia piacere sia disagio, ma continuò a incoraggiarlo a proseguire. Fu fottutamente fantastico per qualche minuto, ma poi la saliva si asciugò e anche il piacere si dissolse. Quando Kurt si accorse di star ottenendo più smorfie che gemiti, le ritrasse gentilmente e le avvolse invece attorno alla sua erezione. Gli ci vollero solo pochi movimenti prima di venire intensamente ed era dopo quell’episodio che lui aveva deciso di fargli un bocchino prolungato e adorante.

“Stai sorridendo.”

Aprì gli occhi per vedere Kurt in piedi di fianco a sé, con le braccia incrociate e il capo adorabilmente inclinato di lato. “Sì, mi sono svegliato qualche minuto fa. Mi sono solo, ehm… perso nei miei pensieri per un po’.”

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio. “Devono essere stati molto piacevoli,” osservò, mentre un angolo della sua bocca s’incurvava. Diresse apertamente lo sguardo allo spesso rigonfiamento che sollevava la coperta. “Seriamente, Dave? Anche malato e ferito, stai ancora pensando al sesso?”

Sbuffò una risata. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che dovrei essere morto prima che pensare a _te_ non me lo faccia diventare duro,” disse, godendosi il rossore che generò nell’altro.

Quello scosse la testa. “Sei un fenomeno, lo sai?” Guardò in direzione del caminetto, poi di nuovo verso di lui. “Basta pensieri sconci, ora. Sto per accendere il fuoco, quindi ci godremo un pasto da pascià per gentile concessione della _Campbell’s_ e dello _Chef Boy-Ar-Dee_.” 2 Gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli prima di allontanarsi.

Preparare il falò fu facile. Aprire le lattine, non proprio. Dovette ricorrere al coltello per pugnalare il coperchio a mo’ di serial killer – gli schizzi rossi del chili sul suo viso non facevano altro che rafforzare quell’impressione. Non apprezzando la situazione, si chiese chi diavolo si lasciava dietro posate, padelle e lattine di cibo ma si portava dietro il dannatissimo _apriscatole_. La lama era davvero affilata e robusta, però, e dopo un po’ riuscì a tagliare via una porzione sufficiente del coperchio per versare il contenuto nella casseruola. La mise sulle fiamme a scaldare, quindi cominciò ad accanirsi sulla latta degli _SpaghettiOs_. Leccò via un po’ della salsa finitagli sulle dita e gemette, soddisfatto.

“Sai, quello non mi aiuta di certo ad avere pensieri puri,” annunciò Dave dall’altro lato della stanza.

“Scusa. È solo che ho molta fame. E inoltre…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, come se fosse in imbarazzo.

“E inoltre cosa?” chiese lui. Allo sguardo seccato che ricevette come risposta, disse, “Ehi, sei tu quello che ha detto ‘basta segreti’, no?”

Quello alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Bella mossa, messere,” replicò ghignando. “Mi piacciono le cose di lusso, lo sai. Vestiti firmati, film stranieri, cibo epicureo… amo quelle cose. Ma gli _SpaghettiOs_ sono il mio piacere proibito numero uno. Lo so che sono molli e insipidi e che fanno un po’ schifo, ma ogni tanto ne ho una voglia matta. Forse perché mio papà me li faceva spessissimo per pranzo quando ero un bambino.”

“Beh, puoi avere il barattolo intero, in quel caso. Penso che il chili per me vada più che bene.”

“A proposito,” disse Kurt, girandosi per mescolare la salsa e togliere la casseruola dalle fiamme. “Penso sia pronto.” Lo versò in un piatto e vi aggiunse un cucchiaio. Glielo portò e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto contro la testiera. Posando la fondina sul suo grembo, sollevò la padella vuota nella propria mano. “Vado a pulire questa nel torrente.” Ritornò poco dopo per riscaldare la propria cena, spostando una sedia accanto al letto per mangiare di fianco a lui.

Quando ebbero svuotato i rispettivi piatti, aiutò Dave a ristendersi. “Come ti senti?” chiese, sfiorandogli una guancia. Stava tornando a essere calda.

“Meglio, dopo aver mangiato,” rispose. “Ma mi sembra di avere il braccio in una tagliola e penso che mi stiano tornando i brividi.”

“Ci sono rimaste solo due pillole,” gli ricordò a bassa voce.

“Lo so.”

“Vuoi prenderle ora o aspettare?”

“Posso pensarci per un minuto?”

Annuì e portò fuori le stoviglie per lavarle. Le ultime due compresse probabilmente gli avrebbero abbassato la febbre per qualche ora in più. Ma bisognava fare una scelta tra continuare la sua attuale sensazione di miglioramento o farlo sentire peggio a breve termine per far durare le medicina più a lungo in generale. Non era qualcosa che si sentiva di stabilire al posto di Dave e, anche se avesse potuto farlo, non era sicuro di quale opzione tra le due gli sembrasse migliore.

Quando fu di ritorno nella capanna, riuscì immediatamente a vedere che l’altro aveva preso una decisione. Aveva la stessa espressione risoluta di quando gli aveva detto di non tornare da lui. Posò i piatti sul tavolo e si avvicinò al letto, sedendovisi. Gli prese la mano buona tra le proprie e la baciò.

“Voglio prenderle adesso,” affermò. “Sto iniziando solo ora a sentirmi di merda e penso che se le prendessi in fretta potrei ritornare a come mi sentivo un’ora fa abbastanza presto. E, considerando come sono ridotto, non era troppo orribile, a dirla tutta.”

“Okay,” fece lui, andando a prendere il kit. Lo portò sul materasso, insieme a una tazza piena d’acqua, ed estrasse le medicine. Dave le inghiottì, quindi rimasero entrambi seduti lì a riflettere.

“Quando questa dose finirà di fare effetto, penso che peggiorerò parecchio,” ragionò. “Non ne so granché d’infezioni, ma domani saranno passati cinque giorni dall’incidente. Non penso che ci voglia molto più tempo perché un’infezione diventi… davvero grave,” concluse in modo impacciato.

Ovviamente era già ‘davvero grave’. Kurt non voleva pensare al momento a quanto _grave_ potesse diventare. Ma sapeva dove voleva parare l’altro. Man mano che il tempo passava, la sua condizione sarebbe peggiorata sempre più velocemente. La differenza tra oggi e ieri era enorme; e la differenza tra stanotte e domani avrebbe anche potuto portarlo a un passo dalla tomba. Cosa avrebbero fatto? Si mise la testa tra le mani, disperandosi.

“Kurt?” lo chiamò.

“Sì?” rispose lui, tirando su col naso.

“Non voglio sprecare il tempo che ci rimane,” continuò. “Guardami.” Kurt ricacciò indietro le lacrime e lo guardò negli occhi. Erano calmi, sereni. “Ti amo. Ti ho amato per tantissimo tempo. Così tanto che se avessi la possibilità di scegliere tra averti in questo modo per poi morire poco dopo e vivere per altri cento anni senza mai stare con te, non ci sarebbe paragone. Questa è stata la cosa più terribile che mi sia mai capitata. Ma è stata anche la migliore.”

Gli occhi verdi si riempirono di lacrime, che gli caddero lungo le guance, ma non li chiuse né distolse lo sguardo. Non poteva.

“Ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me, prima che io inizi a peggiorare.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi.”

Infilò la sinistra nella scatola del pronto soccorso e ne estrasse la vaselina. “Ti voglio dentro di me. Non solo le dita, stavolta. Voglio sapere cosa si prova ad averti dentro di me, Kurt.”

Lui lo fissò, chiedendosi come fosse possibile avere un’erezione istantanea e il cuore spezzato nello stesso momento. “Dave…” disse con voce roca.

Gli mise il vasetto in mano. “Ti prego, Kurt. So che non dovrei neanche chiedertelo. E la tua prima volta non dovrebbe essere così. Ma penso che mi siano rimasti al massimo un giorno o due e credo di sentirmi egoista, in questo momento.” Gli accarezzò una guancia pallida, che a quel punto era coperta di corta barba tanto quanto la sua. “Fammi tuo. Se devo andarmene, ho bisogno di farlo sapendo che sono appartenuto a te in quel modo. Anche se è stato solo per una volta.”

Kurt gli baciò le labbra, sentendo il sapore delle proprie lacrime insieme a quello meraviglioso e oramai familiare, della sua bocca. Mentre si separavano, sussurrò la sua risposta. “Sì.” Si alzò, accostandosi al cassone e prendendo le candele. Si stava appena avvicinando l’imbrunire, ma voleva assicurarsi che lui e Dave si potessero vedere il più chiaramente possibile. Le accese nel focolare, quindi fece gocciolare la cera sciolta su un piatto per fissarvele in modo più saldo. Portò il candelabro di fortuna sulla sedia che aveva usato poco prima, poggiandolo sul sedile. Il letto e il ragazzo stesovi sopra erano illuminati da una luce molto più intensa di quella che dava il camino da solo. Poteva davvero vedere le espressioni sul viso affascinante di Dave: un misto di tristezza, meraviglia, paura, felicità, dolore e amore che gli tolse il respiro. Lentamente, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo tra loro, si sfilò gli indumenti e gli si sedette a fianco, completamente a proprio agio nella sua nudità.

Dave passò la mano sul suo petto; il pollice gli sfiorò un capezzolo lungo la discesa. “Sei così bello,” disse con voce quasi strozzata. “La cosa più perfetta che io abbia mai visto.”

“No,” ribatté lui. “Lo sei tu.” Gli sfilò con attenzione la maglietta, quindi scostò l’accappatoio e gli tolse anche i pantaloncini. Lo guardò, lasciando che tutto quello che sentiva nel proprio cuore gli brillasse nelle iridi. Afferrò la sua erezione, cominciando a massaggiarla dolcemente. “Tu sei bello e perfetto. Dentro e fuori. Non so come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima.” L’altro allungò la mano per raggiungere la sua, ma lui la spinse gentilmente via. “Stenditi, Dave, e apri le gambe,” lo incoraggiò. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.”

Lui lo accontentò, spostandosi in avanti e mettendosi supino. Kurt si posizionò carponi tra le sue cosce, mettendo i palmi sotto le sue ginocchia e tirando verso l’alto, invitandolo a piegarle. Per la prima volta da quando erano diventati amanti era nervoso, ma era determinato a non farlo mai sapere al compagno. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che Dave si preoccupasse per lui. Voleva dargli esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno per farlo sentire al sicuro e al centro delle sue attenzioni e… amato, per tutto il tempo. Guardò tra i due arti, sorridendo e parlando con un tono sensuale. “Eccolo qui,” disse, avvicinando la mano al suo sedere. Con l’altra gli afferrò di nuovo il pene e ricominciò a pompare lentamente. Sfiorò coi polpastrelli la sua entrata, facendo mancare il respiro all’altro. “Ecco quello che voglio,” continuò. “Mi lascerai entrare, Dave?”

“Oh, _sì_ , cazzo,” gemette quello. Riusciva a malapena a sentire il dolore al braccio con il desiderio che gli attraversava il corpo e copriva tutto il resto. Dio, Kurt era sexy da morire quando parlava così e combinando la sua voce ai tocchi sul suo membro e tra le natiche, stava già perdendo il controllo. “Ti voglio dentro, Kurt.”

Quello tolse la mano dalla sua fessura e immerse le dita nella vaselina. Ritornandovi con una generosa quantità, ve la applicò. Il proprio calore combinato a quello di Dave la sciolse un po’, trasformando la sua consistenza gelatinosa in un lucido lubrificante. Immise lentamente un dito, spingendolo avanti e indietro prima di aggiungerne un secondo. “È una bella sensazione, amore?” chiese, con il nomignolo affettuoso che gli venne naturale. “Ti pace quando ti allargo così?”

“Oddio, sì,” gemette lui. “È fantastico. Le tue dita… ah… sono così _lunghe_. Ne voglio di più, dammene ancora,” lo supplicò.

Ne inserì un terzo, facendolo urlare all’aumento della tensione. Dopo aver lanciato una veloce occhiata al suo viso ed essersi accertato che mostrasse solo piacere, cominciò a pomparle un po’ più velocemente, con lo stesso ritmo che usava per la sua erezione. “Ma guardati,” disse con una voce solenne, data dal desiderio. “Guarda come prendi bene le mie dita.” Cominciò a muoverle e separarle dentro lo stretto condotto, per rilassarne la presa. “Riuscirò a infilarmi dentro di te come se fosse niente. Sarà così bello, Dave. Non vedo l’ora di farlo.”

“Sì, ti prego…” gemette forte.

Nonostante l’impazienza di entrambi, lui si trattenne. Voleva assicurarsi che il suo passaggio fosse il più allargato possibile; lui non era certo enorme, ma era sicuramente molto più consistente delle proprie dita sottili. Dopo qualche minuto, però, riuscì a sentire che il condotto si era rilassato completamente. Si sfilò da lui, ottenendo un suono deluso dall’altro. “Shh,” lo calmò. “Va tutto bene. Non me ne vado da nessuna parte. Guardami, Dave.” Quello incontrò il suo sguardo e lui allungò di nuovo la mano verso il vasetto di vaselina. Questa volta la usò per cospargere il proprio pene, sibilando al contatto. Dio, quanto era pronto. E lo era anche Dave, quindi concluse che non ci fosse alcuna ragione per aspettare ulteriormente. Gattonò verso la testiera, baciandolo intensamente e lasciando che la propria erezione si affiancasse alla sua. Toccò delicatamente la sua spalla ferita. “Voltati sul fianco buono. Penso che sia meglio così.”

Lui obbedì e Kurt gli si stese accanto, dietro di lui, facendo scivolare la propria erezione tra le sue natiche. Portò il palmo alla sua coscia e lo incoraggiò a sollevarla leggermente, separando i due globi muscolosi. Afferrò la propria lunghezza, avvicinandola alla sua entrata. Una volta in posizione, si fermò, toccando l’anca del compagno. “Sei pronto a farmi entrare?” chiese.

Quello spinse istintivamente all’indietro con il bacino, premendovi contro. “Sì, fallo,” dichiarò. Il piacere e l’eccitazione avevano preso il sopravvento della sua mente; a mala pena si ricordava di dove fossero in quel momento. “Fammi tuo. Voglio essere tuo per sempre,” affermò veemente.

Lui spinse contro l’anello di muscoli, trovando poca resistenza. Dopo solo qualche spinta gentile, il glande fece breccia nel condotto ed entrambi emisero un gemito acuto. Aspettò un attimo per dar loro una possibilità di riprendersi, emozionalmente e fisicamente. Fece avanzare il palmo sul suo fianco, fino ad afferrare con fermezza la sua erezione. “Tutto okay? Ne vuoi ancora?”

“Sssì,” rispose quello, con fare entusiasta. Sentire Kurt dentro di sé, essere tutt’uno con lui, era ancora più incredibile di quello che potesse immaginare. “Tutto quanto, lo voglio tutto dentro di me. Prendimi… _fottimi_ , Kurt.”

Il suo bacino rispose in automatico, scattando in avanti all’istante. Cominciò a spingere in avanti e indietreggiare gradualmente, aumentando velocità e forza finché i suoi testicoli non toccarono la pelle dell’altro. Si fermò per un momento, allontanando la mano dalla sua erezione per toccargli il volto. Dave girò la testa verso di lui così da potersi scambiare un umido bacio e Kurt ricominciò a muovere i fianchi con un po’ più di vigore. Dave interruppe il contatto tra le loro labbra, gemendo, “Oooh… cazzo!”

Lui gli lasciò andare il viso così che potesse voltarsi di nuovo, senza mai interrompere il movimento delle anche e del pugno. La strettezza e il calore di quel canale che si contraeva attorno a lui non assomigliava a niente che avesse mai provato prima. Sapeva di poter venire in ogni momento, se si fosse lasciato andare, ma strinse i denti e si trattenne, volendo che l’altro fosse il primo. A giudicare dai suoni di piacere che gli uscivano dalle labbra, dubitava di dover aspettare molto. Aumentò comunque la pressione e il ritmo sul suo pene, spronandolo a raggiungere l’orgasmo. Dopo diversi minuti, la voce di Dave raggiunse un tono leggermente più acuto. “Oddio, Kurt,” gemette. “Oddio oddio _oddio_ , sto per- sto… unnnh!”

Sentì la sua erezione sussultare nel pugno, quindi il calore familiare che si riversava su di esso. Continuò a spingere, ma si sollevò leggermente per poterlo guardare in volto. La combinazione della sua espressione euforica e dell’aumento della pressione sul proprio pene gli fecero sgorgare dalla bocca le parole prima che lui avesse il tempo di fermarle: “Oh, amore, amo quando vieni per me. Lo amo, lo amo… Ti amo!” Cominciò a pompare dentro di lui sempre con più forza e rapidità. “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo così tanto, Dave, io-“ si interruppe, mentre il suo stesso orgasmo lo attraversava senza alcun preavviso. Grugnendo, si svuotò all’interno del compagno, mentre i testicoli gli facevano male per l’improvviso flusso bollente.

Ansimando pesantemente, rimasero stesi per qualche momento senza parlare o muoversi. Quindi Kurt estrasse gentilmente il proprio pene ammorbidito, baciandogli la spalla. Dave si voltò, mettendosi supino, e lui gli si accoccolò al petto. Avvertì il tocco di un bacio sulla testa prima che l’altro mormorasse: “Ti amo anch’io, Kurt.” C’era dell’altro che volevano dire, ma prima di rendersene conto scivolarono entrambi in un sonno profondo.

 

Tempo dopo, Kurt si svegliò, incerto di cosa l’avesse interrotto. I primissimi raggi dell’alba stavano sgusciando nella capanna. Si accorse che quello che l’aveva svegliato era la stranezza del materasso scosso da tremori così forti da far cigolare le molle. Il suo primo pensiero fu che si trattasse di un terremoto, poi però comprese che non era il letto a tremare, ma il corpo della persona che vi era stesa sopra. Scattò in posizione seduta e guardò Dave, che sembrava essere ancora addormentato nonostante i forti brividi che lo attraversavano. Dapprima ebbe il terrore che stesse avendo una crisi epilettica, ma quando sentì il calore irradiato dal suo fisico, seppe che la febbre era tornata a tutta forza. Gli scrollò la spalla sana. “Dave? Puoi sentirmi?” chiese con voce incerta.

I suoi occhi si aprirono, ma erano velati e non sembravano vedere granché. “Kuuurt?” riuscì a biasciare.

Il cuore gli divenne di piombo. Cercando di restare calmo, posò un palmo sulla sua guancia. “Sì, tesoro, sono io,” lo rassicurò. “Come ti senti?”

“Non troppo bene,” fece quello. Sembrava essere a mala pena in sé, del tutto diverso da com’era la sera prima. “Fa male… il braccio. Fa male. E fa così freddo. Perché fa così freddo, qui?”

Nella casupola, ovviamente, non faceva affatto freddo. La temperatura era mite, perfino tiepida. Ma lui aveva freddo e a Kurt sembrò che la spina dorsale gli diventasse di ghiaccio. Scese dal giaciglio, infilandosi rapidamente gli indumenti. Quindi, con la stessa celerità, rivestì l’altro e lo coprì con l’accappatoio finora abbandonato. Riarrampicandosi a letto, avvolse le proprie membra attorno alle sue, cercando di trasferirgli più calore corporeo possibile. Dave continuò a tremare, riuscendo però a riscivolare nel sonno. _O forse ‘incoscienza’ sarebbe un termine più preciso_ , pensò con tono abbattuto.

La mattina si consumava e lui rimaneva aggrappato all’altro ragazzo, cercando di calmare i suoi fremiti e gli sporadici gemiti di dolore con tocchi e parole gentili. Ma, man mano che le ore passavano, seppe che non ci fosse nulla che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo; o per lo meno, niente che lui gli potesse dare. Scoppiava a piangere di continuo, senza perdere un attimo per pensare al cibo e l’acqua per se stesso. Finalmente, però, la sua vescica protestò e fu costretto ad alzarsi e uscire per andare a liberarsi. Svolto quel compito, esitò prima di rientrare. Decise di riprovare con il cellulare, ma questa volta si rifiutò anche solo di accendersi. Anche se ci fosse stato campo, il suo telefono l’aveva abbandonato. _Proprio come farà tra poco Dave_ , aggiunse il suo cervello, mostrandosi poco collaborativo, e lui gridò la propria angoscia al solo pensiero. Scaraventò l’oggetto tra gli alberi, quindi cadde in ginocchio e cominciò a piangere disperatamente per un certo tempo, non sapeva neanche quanto.

Finite tutte le lacrime, con gli occhi che bruciavano e la testa che pulsava, si limitò a tirar su col naso fino a tacere del tutto. Non sapeva cosa fare. Sarebbe rimasto con Dave fino alla fine, quello era scontato. Si sarebbe assicurato che stesse il più comodo possibile e gli avrebbe continuato a ripetere quanto lo amasse e avesse bisogno di lui, anche se a quel punto non poteva più contare sul suo udito. Ma quando fosse tutto finito? Sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle quello che rimaneva di lui e cercare di uscire dai boschi da solo? Non poteva seppellirlo: non c’erano pale o utensili per scavare e, anche se ce ne fossero stati, non pensava che sarebbe sopravvissuto al fatto di mettere Dave in un buco e coprire con la terra il suo bellissimo, adorato corpo. Il pensiero di lasciarlo così, immobile e muto, sul letto su cui avevano fatto l’amore, però, era ugualmente orribile e sbagliato. L’unica cosa che in quel momento gli sembrava giusta era l’immagine dell’affilato coltello da caccia. Un paio di tagli veloci e l’incubo sarebbe finito. Non aveva mai creduto nell’aldilà, ma, considerando le circostanze, sperava che l’universo potesse sorprenderlo. Forse avrebbe ritrovato Dave, dall’altra parte. E anche se ciò non fosse accaduto, almeno non ci sarebbe stato più dolore. Nessuna vita senza il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato in un periodo di tempo così ingannevolmente breve.

Stava giusto per alzarsi e tornare dentro, quando lo sentì. Un fruscio nel sottobosco, in avvicinamento. Guardò passivamente in direzione del suono, aspettandosi un orso o un lupo o qualsiasi altra cosa che con un po’ di fortuna l’avrebbe ucciso e allontanato dalla sua infelicità assoluta. Ma poi Dave sarebbe morto da solo, senza nessuno a tenerlo stretto mentre se ne andava. Il pensiero l’agghiacciò e si alzò in piedi, assumendo inconsciamente una posizione di difesa. Vide una sagoma avvicinarsi a lui e iniziò lentamente ad accorgersi che si trattava decisamente di un profilo _umano_. Ci fu dell’altro rumore, poi una persona raggiunse con passo malfermo la radura. Ancora una volta, fu certo di stare avendo un’allucinazione, perché l’individuo gli era familiare. _Non sto morendo di fame o di disidratazione, ma forse il dolore mi ha fatto impazzire_ , pensò. Perché lì in piedi davanti a lui, fissandolo con sguardo intontito e incredulo, c’era il suo fratellastro. Finn Hudson.

“Kurt?” fece quello. “Oh, porca puttana. Sei davvero tu, amico?”

La sua bocca si aprì, ma non ne uscì nulla. Osservò l’abbigliamento resistente dell’altro – una camicia di flanella scozzese, dei jeans spessi, dei grandi scarponi da montagna sgraziati. Un walkie-talkie appeso alla sua cintura.

Finn si avvicinò a lui, quindi si mise a correre, abbracciandolo di slancio. “Ti abbiamo trovato!” urlò. “Non posso crederci, ti abbiamo trovato!” Lo lasciò andare, ma mantenne la presa sulle sue spalle, sorridendo.

Kurt pensò di poter svenire sul posto. Sembrava così reale, ma doveva essere un sogno. Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto Finn trovarsi lì? Prima che potesse dar voce alla sua domanda, suo fratello scostò una mano e afferrò la ricetrasmittente, sganciandola dalla cinta, quindi premette un pulsante e urlò di averlo trovato. Poco dopo sentirono altri rumori di rami rotti e Kurt si stupì di vedere numerose persone emergere dalla boscaglia, tutte vestite più o meno come Finn. Con lo sguardo appannato, riconobbe in una di esse suo padre. E intento anche lui a entrare nello spiazzo, di fianco a Burt, apparve Paul Karofsky. La vista del papà di Dave lo riscosse; si voltò e corse verso la casupola, senza neanche sentire le urla di protesta dietro di lui.

Si affrettò fino al letto e si gettò sopra il corpo esanime di Dave. “Sono qui,” singhiozzò, avvertendo sotto di sé i suoi respiri affaticati. “Ci hanno trovati. Sono qui, amore.” Sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle, ma ne riconobbe a stento il rumore. “Andrà tutto bene, ora. Siamo salvi, e andrà tutto a posto. Riesci a sentirmi, tesoro?” chiese con la voce tinta dal pianto.

Percepì delle mani tirarlo delicatamente indietro, dei dolci mormorii di parole di conforto. Rendendosi conto di non dover più essere forte o mantenere il controllo di sé, si abbandonò al desiderio di fuga della sua mente e del suo corpo. Si accasciò, cominciando a svenire. Sentì qualcuno urlare: “Anche questo qua è vivo. Chiamate l’elicottero per i trasporti d’emergenza!” quindi si lasciò andare in un’incantevole incoscienza.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 - Gli _SpaghettiOs_ sono una pasta in scatola piuttosto famosa: consistono di anelli di pasta dolce in un sugo di pomodoro e formaggio _Cheddar_.

2 - _Campbell’s_ e _Chef Boy-Ar-Dee_ sono marche di zuppe (o comunque prodotti) in scatola.


	7. Chapter 7

Un mese dopo, Kurt Hummel sedeva di fronte alla sua toeletta, osservando con espressione vacua i barattoli e tubetti sparsi su di essa. Trenta giorni; esattamente sei volte il tempo in cui lui e Dave erano rimasti dispersi. Non era certo di come un periodo più lungo potesse sembrare un breve lampo su uno schermo in confronto a quanto ne avessero trascorso a girovagare nella foresta, ma né il calendario né l’orologio mentivano. Indubbiamente sembrava il contrario. Era sicuro di essere invecchiato di almeno un anno durante la loro disperata lotta per la sopravvivenza.

 

Erano stati trasportati via aria al _Lock Haven Hospital_ , a circa 95 kilometri dalla _Sproul State Forest_ , in Pennsylvania, dove era precipitato il loro aereo. Steso su una barella accanto a Dave, aveva allungato un braccio per prendergli la mano, ma non riusciva a toccarlo poiché quello era privo di sensi e non poteva allungare un arto a sua volta. Uno dei paramedici si accorse dei suoi sforzi e delle lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, così sollevò il palmo immobile dell’altro e lo pose nel suo. Il volo durò a malapena dieci minuti e Kurt mantenne la presa per tutto il tempo. Una volta atterrati, però, vennero subito separati e diretti in diversi reparti dell’ospedale.

Gli fecero dei controlli e non trovarono alcuna ferita, sebbene fosse evidentemente denutrito e spossato all’estremo. Fu alloggiato in una stanza e collegato immediatamente a una flebo; poco dopo arrivarono suo papà, Finn e il signor Karofsky. A Paul venne spiegato che Dave era stato portato in chirurgia e che la prognosi non era molto positiva. I medici pensavano di riuscire a far scendere la febbre e tenerla sotto controllo, fortunatamente non era salita abbastanza da far pensare a rischi al cervello. Il vero problema, tuttavia, era il suo braccio; l’infezione aveva provocato la morte di una quantità notevole di pelle e di tessuti. Necrosi, la chiamarono. Come minimo, Dave avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi a una procedura detta _debridement_ , nel corso della quale i tessuti morti sarebbero stati recisi e asportati completamente. Ma se avessero scoperto che la sepsi arrivava fino all’osso, l’arto avrebbe dovuto essere amputato. Paul si nascose il volto tra le mani alla notizia e Burt gli si accostò per afferrargli una spalla, cercando d’incoraggiarlo. Kurt aveva cominciato a piangere in modo incontrollato, così suo fratello si sedette sul letto con lui e lo abbracciò.

Suo papà e Paul andarono nella sala d’aspetto del reparto di chirurgia per chiamare le rispettive mogli e aspettare l’esito dell’operazione. Burt gli promise di tornare indietro e comunicargli le novità non appena Dave fosse uscito dalla sala operatoria e si stesse riprendendo. Finn lo esortò gentilmente a dormire per un po’, ma lui sapeva di non poter seguire il suo consiglio finché non fosse stato certo che Dave non fosse più sotto i ferri. Gli chiese invece di parlargli di come li avessero trovati e di cosa fosse successo mentre lui e Dave erano dispersi. Ugualmente grato della distrazione, Finn si lanciò nel racconto.

Quando suo padre e Carole avevano trovato il suo messaggio, venerdì mattina, erano rimasti piuttosto turbati. Avevano chiamato il signor Karofsky, che era sconvolto del fatto che Kurt non avesse il permesso dei genitori di volare con suo fratello. Li rassicurò che Don fosse un pilota molto prudente e che avrebbe fatto arrivare i ragazzi a New York senza alcun intoppo. Provarono entrambi a chiamare i cellulari dei loro figli, ma non ottennero risposta. Paul chiamò suo fratello, non ottenendo niente anche lì, ma lasciò un messaggio. Qualche chiamata al professor Schuester assodò che i due non fossero ancora arrivati all’hotel dove erano alloggiate le Nuove Direzioni. Entrambe le famiglie decisero di tener duro per un po’, non sapendo quando esattamente i loro figli fossero decollati o quanto sarebbe durato il volo. Quando, ora di mezzogiorno, non avevano avuto notizie, decisero tuttavia di telefonare all’ _Ente Aeronautico Federale_ per vedere se avessero delle informazioni. La loro preoccupazione s’intensificò quando venne loro detto che l’unico piano di volo a nome di Donald Karofsky per quel giorno era da Lima a South Bend, Indiana, alle otto di mattina. Verso le due del pomeriggio, lo zio di Dave chiamò, finalmente; si era dimenticato di riattivare la suoneria del cellulare dopo il suo viaggio e aveva appena ricevuto il messaggio di Paul. Disse loro che in effetti era stato il suo amico Jake a portare i due adolescenti alle Nazionali e che era sicuramente successo qualcosa: avrebbero dovuto atterrare ore prima. Inoltrarono un’altra telefonata all’ _Ente_ _Aeronautico_ e questa volta riuscirono a trovare il piano di volo compilato da Jake Marshall. Il tragitto copriva più di ottocento kilometri, in una linea pressoché retta che attraversava l’Ohio, l’intero stato della Pennsylvania e infine raggiungeva lo Stato di New York. A quel punto era quasi ora di cena e nessuna delle due famiglie aveva avuto notizie. Burt chiamò Blaine per vedere se Kurt l’avesse contattato, ma quello non sapeva neanche che ai due fosse stato impedito di salire sul loro aereo originale il giorno prima. Si fece sera e non c’era ancora alcuna traccia né dei loro figli nella Grande Mela, né del velivolo all’aeroporto _La Guardia_. Sembrava che fossero semplicemente svaniti e _l’Ente Federale_ li informò che come prima cosa il mattino successivo sarebbe stata avviata un’investigazione. Gli Hummel e i Karofsky passarono la notte in bianco, pregando che uno dei due ragazzi o perfino Jake chiamasse con una qualunque spiegazione. Fu lo stesso per i membri delle Nuove Direzioni e il professor Schuester: la loro eccitazione per la competizione era evaporata, ora che sapevano che ci fosse una buona possibilità che qualcosa di brutto fosse successo ai loro compagni.

Sabato passò in modo molto confuso sia per i famigliari che per i loro amici. Il Glee Club si esibì, più che altro perché sapevano che se Kurt e Dave si fossero fatti vivi si sarebbero diretti subito al teatro. Ovviamente ciò non accadde e nessuno riuscì a concentrarsi o a mettere il cuore nel loro numero. Arrivarono diciassettesimi su venti, ma non riuscirono a trovare in sé un motivo per cui curarsene. Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere l’intero pomeriggio nella metropoli, ma date le circostanze, cambiarono volo e tornarono a casa prima di sera. Da quel punto in poi né la casa degli Hummel né quella dei Karofsky fu più vuota: c’era sempre qualche membro del coro, insieme al professor Schue, la signorina Pillsbury e la coach Beiste. Perfino degli amici di Dave della squadra di football si presentarono da loro, Azimio incluso, sebbene questo si fosse leggermente estraniato da Dave dopo il suo coming out. Blaine era arrivato a Lima il giorno prima, subito dopo aver attaccato il telefono, e non aveva intenzione di tornare a Westerville finché il suo ragazzo non fosse stato ritrovato. Passò sia venerdì che sabato notte nel letto di Kurt, piangendo penosamente fino ad addormentarsi e inalando il suo odore sul cuscino.

Quando domenica arrivò senza portare alcuna notizia su di loro, la preoccupazione si trasformò in paura cieca. Finn gli parlò di come tutte le ragazze e non pochi ragazzi fossero scoppiati a piangere, quel giorno. Anzi, Puck si era proprio lasciato andare a un pianto incontrollato e isterico, urlando con il volto premuto contro il petto di Lauren, che lo teneva stretto a sé. Tutti quanti si limitarono a stare seduti, tenendosi per mano, singhiozzando e pregando con tutte le loro forze. Kurt si vergognò sentendo descritta l’intensità della sofferenza dei suoi cari, mentre lui e Dave, a kilometri di distanza, erano occupati a eiaculare l’uno sull’altro, rotolandosi per terra come due selvaggi. Più tardi, quella notte, le loro famiglie ricevettero la telefonata che avevano tanto aspettato e che desideravano non arrivasse mai. Era stato localizzato il luogo dell’incidente e, sebbene fosse troppo buio per far partire un gruppo di ricerca, ne sarebbe partito uno alle prime luci dell’alba. Venne loro detto che ogni membro o amico abile della famiglia che volesse unirvisi era il benvenuto, così Paul chiamò suo fratello e si organizzò per fargli portare quella stessa notte se stesso, Finn e suo padre al _William T. Piper Memorial Airport_ di Lock Haven. Blaine voleva disperatamente andare con loro, ma Burt l’aveva implorato di stare a casa e occuparsi di Carole per lui. Dopo essere arrivati all’aeroscalo, i quattro raggiunsero in macchina la stazione dei ranger più vicina al luogo dell’impatto e trascorsero una notte scomodi e vigili, avvolti in sacchi a pelo sul pavimento del bungalow. Non appena fu sorto il sole, lunedì mattina, il gruppo di ricerca partì, dirigendosi per prima cosa alla scena dell’incidente.

La voce di Finn era diventata strozzata, a quel punto della storia, e dovette interrompersi un paio di volte per asciugarsi le lacrime e soffiarsi il naso. Descrisse come avessero trovato il corpo di Jake e come pensassero che il suo e quello di Dave fossero i prossimi. Inizialmente furono incoraggiati dal fatto di non riuscire a trovare i resti di nessuno dei due vicino al velivolo e che le loro valigie sembravano non essere nel bagagliaio. Poi, però, avanzarono ancora un po’ e s’imbatterono nell’area in cui Kurt aveva eseguito la sua operazione di emergenza estraendo il pezzo di metallo dal braccio di Dave. L’enorme pozza di sangue era ancora lì, benché assorbita per la maggior parte dal suolo e del tutto secca. La parte peggiore, secondo Finn, era stata quando Burt si avvicinò alla pila di abiti che i due sopravvissuti si erano lasciati alle spalle: sollevò la T-shirt alla moda del figlio, fissando sconvolto la stoffa zuppa di sangue, e cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando. Era stato così turbato che Finn era convinto che avesse un altro infarto proprio lì, in mezzo al nulla. _E in contemporanea a tutto ciò, tu avevi un sorriso sul volto e il seme di Dave in gola_ , pensò, preso dal senso di colpa. _Magnifico, Kurt. Almeno_ qualcuno _si stava divertendo_.

I soccorritori presero direzioni diverse, non sapendo quale avessero scelto loro. Burt, Finn e Paul andarono a est, insieme a degli altri uomini del gruppo, e riuscirono a seguire quello che apparentemente era un percorso molto simile a quello seguito da loro. Lungo la strada continuarono a trovare prove che un ragazzo o entrambi fossero passati di lì. Trovarono la tettoia di rami di pino sotto la quale Dave aveva cantato una canzone per farlo addormentare e i resti del falò. Quando trovarono il torrente, si separarono: alcuni continuarono ad andare a est, altri seguirono il corso del fiumiciattolo, come avevano fatto loro. Mentre si stava facendo buio, arrivarono al luogo in cui lui e Dave avevano passato la notte facendo l’amore, e decisero di accamparvisi fino al mattino successivo. Poco dopo aver ripreso il cammino, trovarono le bende sporche che avevano lasciato sul greto e le presero come un ulteriore segno che uno di loro o entrambi fossero ancora vivi. E, circa un’ora dopo aver lasciato il campo, Finn l’aveva finalmente trovato al capanno di caccia abbandonato.

Dopo avergli descritto gli eventi dal suo punto di vista, Finn gli chiese se volesse parlare di quello che era successo a lui e a Dave. Kurt poteva vedere la confusione e la curiosità sul suo volto e si rese conto che lui, suo padre e il signor Karofsky probabilmente l’avevano sentito chiamare il compagno ‘tesoro’ nella casupola. Scosse la testa; semplicemente non poteva dirgli nulla. Era tutto troppo vivido; troppo esposto e travolgente. Così l’altro si limitò a sorridere, comprensivo, e gli tenne la mano, aspettando in silenzio con lui. Dopo qualche ora, Burt fu di ritorno e prese il posto del suo figliastro sul letto. Mettendo un palmo sulla sua spalla, gli disse che ci erano andati molto vicino, ma che i dottori avevano deciso di non amputare. Ancora un giorno e avrebbero dovuto farlo sicuramente; un giorno ancora dopo quello, e lo sportivo sarebbe di certo morto. Invece decisero di limitarsi al solo _debridement_. Era comunque una questione molto seria: avevano dovuto asportare una porzione notevole del bicipite e tricipite, e perfino una parte del muscolo deltoide della spalla per eliminare ogni traccia dell’infezione e tutti i tessuti morti. Gli ci sarebbero voluti mesi di riabilitazione fisica prima che Dave potesse recuperare l’uso del braccio e, anche allora, non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso. Di certo non avrebbe più giocato seriamente a football o a ogni altro sport, ma alla fine sarebbe stato in grado di muoverlo quasi normalmente nella vita di tutti i giorni. Per fortuna il ragazzo era mancino, quindi almeno non avrebbe dovuto imparare da capo come far diventare la sinistra la mano dominante. Lui sapeva di questa sua caratteristica; ci avevano scherzato sopra, con Dave che diceva di essere felicissimo di avere per lo meno la mano buona intatta per pompare l’erezione di Kurt. Chiuse gli occhi, ancora una volta a disagio a causa della collisione tra il loro mondo privato e quello reale a cui erano ritornati.

Fu in grado di lasciare l’ospedale e tornare a casa il giorno seguente, dopo una notte in osservazione. Dave probabilmente avrebbe passato l’intera settimana in Pennsylvania e sarebbe volato a casa con suo padre e suo zio il prossimo martedì, se tutto andava bene con la sua convalescenza. Kurt andò in camera sua per salutarlo prima di partire; Paul uscì, dando loro un po’ di privacy. Dave era pallido e silenzioso, steso sulle lenzuola fresche di bucato. Aveva dei cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi e il suo arto e la spalla erano avvolti in un’enorme benda bianca. Kurt avanzò per sedersi sull’orlo della branda, pendendogli la mano. Non sapeva cosa pensare della sua espressione chiusa e, per la prima volta da giorni, non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la mente. Stava per dire qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – quando quello parlò con voce tranquilla, quasi distaccata.

“Voglio solo che tu sappia, Kurt, che io non pretendo niente da te,” disse. Lui lo fissò, non essendosi aspettato nulla del genere. “Non cercherò di farti tener fede a niente di quello che hai detto o di quello che abbiamo fatto. Ho sempre agito sinceramente e penso che lo abbia fatto anche tu. Ma le cose erano diverse, allora. Siamo riusciti a uscirne vivi e non siamo più solo io e te. Dobbiamo pensare alle nostre famiglie, ora, e ai nostri amici. E tu devi pensare anche a Blaine.” Kurt sentì le lacrime formarsi nei propri occhi, annuendo. Faceva malissimo, ma sapeva che l’altro avesse ragione. Erano di nuovo nel mondo reale ed era tempo di affrontare le conseguenze delle decisioni che aveva preso mentre era nei boschi. “Il mio braccio è davvero incasinato,” continuò. “Cambierà tutti i piani che avevo per il resto della mia vita e penso di aver bisogno di stare un po’ di tempo da solo per pensare anche a questo fatto. Quindi forse dover stare qui un’altra settimana mentre tu vai a casa è una buona cosa.”

“Ti chiamo quando torni a Lima?” propose lui. Non era stata sua intenzione usare un tono interrogativo, ma gli era uscito spontaneo.

“Dovremo improvvisare, credo. Vediamo come ci sentiremo una volta lì, okay? Puoi chiamarmi, se vuoi, ma prometto di non prendermela se non lo farai.”

Kurt ingoiò il nodo he aveva in gola e si alzò dal letto. Chinandosi, gli posò un leggero bacio sulla fronte. “Okay. A presto, Dave.”

“Ciao, Kurt. E grazie ancora per avermi salvato la vita.” Per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella stanza, vide la scintilla di un’emozione negli occhi nocciola. “E per esserti preso cura di me. Non lo dimenticherò mai.”

Così tornò a casa con Finn e Burt. Tutti i suoi amici volevano venire a trovarlo, ma lui chiese di farli aspettare un giorno o giù di lì. Era rimasto isolato per tanto tempo e non se la sentiva di avere subito a che fare con così tante facce e voci. Suo padre gli chiese se voleva che Blaine tornasse a Westerville prima che loro arrivassero, ma lui disse di no. Aveva bisogno di vederlo e sapeva che fosse così anche per Blaine. Lasciò che Carole piangesse e lo ricoprisse di attenzioni per diversi minuti interrotti, quindi lei si fece da parte per lasciare il turno al suo ragazzo. Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime quando Kurt lo vide: il suo aspetto era un disastro, con i capelli arruffati, dei cerchi sotto gli occhi e con indosso dei vestiti in cui sembrava avesse dormito. Era ovvio che fosse stato terribilmente in ansia per lui e il senso di colpa gli inflisse una dolorosa stilettata. Burt suggerì loro gentilmente di andare per un po’ nella camera di Kurt e in quel momento lui seppe che suo papà avesse più o meno capito quello che era successo con Dave.

Si sedettero sul fondo del letto, abbracciandosi e piangendo per un po’. Poi, però, Blaine gli prese il volto tra le mani e gli baciò le labbra; lui cominciò a sentirsi a disagio. L’altro non se ne accorse – era così immensamente grato e felice di riaverlo tra le braccia – e cercò di approfondire il contatto. Non appena sentì la sua lingua toccargli il labbro inferiore, Kurt si allontanò e si alzò in piedi. L’altro lo guardò con un’espressione del tutto ferita e confusa e lui non poté biasimarlo. “Blaine, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa,” cominciò con voce tremante. Il volto dell’altro si fece comprensivo e preoccupato e lui per poco non crollò sotto il peso di quello che stava per rivelare a questo ragazzo, che ovviamente lo aveva molto a cuore. Valutò un approccio graduale all’argomento, ma non pensava che gli sarebbe riuscito. Aveva bisogno di confessare e Blaine aveva il diritto di sapere la verità senza che lui cercasse di giustificare le proprie azioni.

“Quando io e Dave ci siamo ritrovati persi nei boschi, ci siamo… avvicinati,” affermò.

“Cosa intendi con ‘avvicinati’?” chiese lui, con un tono che sembrava rifiutarsi di accettare quello che sarebbe seguito.

“Ci siamo avvicinati molto,” rispose lui, mentre i battiti del cuore acceleravano e gli occhi si facevano nuovamente lucidi. Gli sembrava che tutto quello che avesse fatto dal giorno dell’incidente fosse piangere e la cosa lo stava davvero stufando. “Abbiamo… fatto delle cose. Io a lui e lui a me. Siamo stati insieme, Blaine.”

“Vuoi dire che l’hai baciato? Che avete pomiciato?” domandò. Sul suo viso c’erano tristezza e delusione… e non poco disgusto.

Kurt voleva morire, conscio che l’altro non riuscisse neanche a concepire le cose che aveva fatto con Dave. Come avrebbe potuto? Loro non avevano fatto niente del genere, dopotutto, e si frequentavano da ben tre mesi. Come avrebbe potuto descrivergli le cose che si era spinto a fare dopo meno di una settimana con Dave? _Sapevi che ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze e hai detto che non te ne importava. Ora è tempo di fare i conti_. “Sì, ehm, quello. Ma anche molto di più, a essere sinceri. Noi…” dovette fare una pausa, il respiro gli uscì in un singhiozzo. Non riusciva neanche a guardarlo, quando lo disse, benché sapesse che fosse da codardi. “Abbiamo fatto sesso, Blaine.”

“Cosa?” esclamò quello, con fare sconvolto. Kurt alzò lo sguardo e la devastazione sul volto del suo ragazzo gli fece quasi desiderare di non essere mai tornato a casa. “Di cosa stai _parlando_? Siete rimasti da soli per solo cinque giorni, Kurt!”

“Lo so,” singhiozzò. Fu attraversato da un’onda di rimpianto: era tutto molto più penoso di quanto non si fosse aspettato. “E mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così _tanto_ di averti tradito così. Potrei tentare di spiegare quanto fossimo isolati, e come fossimo _davvero_ convinti di poter morire laggiù. Ma non importa. Non potrei mai riuscire a farti capire cosa sia stato per noi. E anche se potessi, non meriterei la tua comprensione.”

“Capire?” disse ad alta voce, che si trasformò presto in urla. Lui fece una smorfia, sapendo che la sua famiglia probabilmente riuscisse a sentire tutto. “Dovrei capire… che cosa? Che io non ti ho mai sfilato la camicia o toccato attraverso i pantaloni ma tu hai _scopato_ con Dave Karofsky?” Kurt annuì, col naso che colava e le lacrime che scendevano a rivoli sulle sue guance. Blaine era furioso, ma lui sapeva di meritarsi tutto quello che gli avrebbe urlato, quindi rimase lì impalato e ascoltò, invece di scappare dalla stanza, come avrebbe tanto voluto. “Sai che cosa abbiamo passato, qui?” gridò. “Io, e la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici? A malapena mangiavamo e dormivamo, si viveva solo di pianti e di preghiere! E per tutto il tempo tu-” Portò le mani in avanti, come se potessero aiutarlo a trovare le parole. “Tu cosa stavi facendo? Gli stavi succhiando l’uccello? Ti stava succhiando lui il tuo? Gli hai lasciato toccarti il culo, Kurt?” Marciò verso di lui, assolutamente furibondo, e gli afferrò la maglietta sul petto. “Ti ha infilato dentro le dita? Ti ha infilato dentro il suo _cazzo_?”

Lui scosse la testa. “No,” ammise piano. “Ma io ho messo il mio in lui.”

Gli occhi castani si spalancarono e, per un momento, lui fu sicuro che Blaine stesse per colpito. Si limitò invece a spintonarlo, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo. “ _Troia_ che non sei altro!” esclamò, pieno di odio.

“Basta così!” intervenne possente la voce di Burt, dalla soglia della stanza. “Blaine, capisco che tu sia turbato, ma non puoi parlare in quel modo a mio figlio. Esci di qui, subito.”

Quello lo guardò e tutta la rabbia si fuse all’istante, diventando sofferenza. Le lacrime si radunarono nei suoi occhi, mentre la sua espressione mostrava chiaramente quanto si sentisse tradito e completamente distrutto dalla sua infedeltà. “Non c’è problema,” disse nonostante il groppone alla gola. “Non riesco neanche più a _guardarti_ , Kurt. Mi fa venire la _nausea_. Non chiamarmi, mai più!” E con quelle parole uscì dalla camera con passo veloce; un secondo dopo, sentirono la porta d’ingresso sbattere violentemente. Kurt si sciolse in singhiozzi crudeli, che lo privavano dell’aria, e suo padre lo tenne stretto tra le braccia, lasciandolo sfogare del tutto.

 

Durante la settimana successiva, i suoi amici vennero da lui in piccoli gruppi, portando fiori, pettegolezzi e prelibatezze per tirarlo su di morale. Gli ci volle del tempo, ma lentamente si riabituò a loro e verso la fine delle visite sorrideva e rideva anche un po’. Disse a suo papà che pensava di essere pronto a tornare a scuola quello stesso lunedì. Ricominciò a pensare al suo guardaroba e riprese la sua routine di bellezza giornaliera. La scuola andò bene il primo giorno e martedì sera Burt ricevette una chiamata da Paul, che lo informava che lui e Dave erano arrivati a casa. Passò l’informazione a suo figlio, che non sapeva bene cosa farsene. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo quella sera stessa? Andare a trovarlo? Forse, nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva detto in ospedale, lo avrebbe chiamato lui? Indeciso sul da farsi, giocherellò col cibo, quella sera, e andò a letto presto, passando la maggior parte della notte a girarsi e rigirarsi.

Il mattino successivo, quando si svegliò, decise di chiamare Dave dopo le lezioni. Finn aveva in programma di andare da Quinn e i loro genitori sarebbero stati ancora a lavoro, quindi avrebbe avuto un po’ d’intimità.

Con le dita che tremavano, digitò il numero di casa Karofsky. Era ancora su un foglio sul frigorifero, appeso con una calamita a forma di sushi, un residuo di quando le due famiglie si tenevano in contatto costante durante la loro scomparsa. Gli rispose sua madre, che si prese un momento per ringraziarlo di tutto quello che aveva fatto per suo figlio, prima di informarlo che stava portando il cordless su in camera sua. Li sentì mormorare tra loro e trattenne il respiro senza neanche rendersene conto. Poi, improvvisamente, la voce di Dave fu all’altro capo della linea. _“Ehi, Kurt,”_ salutò, con un tono completamente neutrale.

Lui espirò tutta l’aria d’un colpo. “Ciao,” disse, facendo una smorfia di disappunto a quanto sembrasse senza fiato ed entusiasta. Cercò di darsi una regolata. “Come ti senti?”

_“Non male,”_ rispose quello. _“Il braccio e la spalla fanno un male d’inferno, ma sto prendendo gli antidolorifici. Direi che fanno abbastanza effetto.”_

“Ne sono contento,” osservò. La conversazione rimase sospesa, senza che nessuno dei due interrompesse il silenzio imbarazzante per circa un minuto. Prendendo un respiro profondo, Kurt riprovò. “Sai se tornerai a scuola già quest’anno?” Finita quella settimana ne sarebbero rimaste solo cinque, nel semestre.

_“Non ne sono sicuro. I medici dicono che devo affrontare la cosa un giorno alla volta e non strafare. Dovrò decidere strada facendo, immagino.”_

“Sembra una buona idea,” affermò. La conversazione stentata lo stava uccidendo. Stava davvero parlando con lo stesso ragazzo che gli aveva dichiarato il proprio amore e gli aveva fatto conoscere piaceri così assoluti che non aveva neanche saputo esistessero? Decise di arrivare al punto. “Posso venire a trovarti uno di questi giorni?”

_“A fare che?”_ chiese l’altro, semplicemente, e ogni speranza gli uscì dal petto.

“Cosa vuol dire, ‘a fare che’?” ribatté. “Per parlarci, per passare del tempo insieme.”

_“Non sono sicuro che sia una mossa intelligente,”_ rispose lui.

“Perché?” Odiò quanto la propria voce sembrasse improvvisamente bisognosa e stridula. “Se è a causa di Blaine, non devi preoccuparti. Ci siamo lasciati la notte in cui sono tornato. Gli ho detto tutto e lui se n’è andato.”

_“Mi dispiace,”_ fu la sua pacata risposta.

“Ti dispiace?” Fino a quel momento, non si era reso conto di aspettarsi che Dave accogliesse la notizia in qualsiasi modo che non fosse elettrizzato.

_“Sì, certo. Stavate davvero bene, insieme. Mi dispiace che non sia riuscito a perdonarti.”_

Non poteva crederci. Il dolore gli si arrampicò dal petto alla gola, minacciando di soffocarlo. “Perché stai facendo così?” sussurrò con voce rotta nel ricevitore. “Pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa tra me e te. Tu hai detto- hai detto di amarmi. Che mi ami da molto tempo.”

Ci fu una lunga pausa, quindi udì un forte sospiro. _“Abbiamo detto entrambi un sacco di cose, Kurt. Cose che non sarebbero state dette, se non fossimo precipitati. Ci ho pensato molto, sai? E continua a sembrarmi che il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme sia… separato da dove ci troviamo ora. Come se fosse successo in un universo parallelo o roba simile. Non fraintendermi – è stato fantastico, e reale. Ma, ora che siamo a casa, non so come includerlo in questa realtà. Probabilmente non dovremmo provarci.”_

Le lacrime gli pizzicavano gli occhi e il torace gli doleva. Si sentiva completamente affranto dal suo disinteresse. Sapeva di essere patetico, ma doveva fare un altro tentativo. “Ma Dave,” iniziò, con voce tremula. “Abbiamo fatto l’amore. Abbiamo preso la verginità l’uno dell’altro. Come fa questo a non avere importanza, per te?”

Lo sentì schiarirsi la gola e, quando riprese a parlare, anche lui aveva perso il tono fluido. _“Non è così, Kurt. Lo giuro. Per me valeva tutto il mondo. Ma ora è finita. Devi capirlo.”_

“Ti ho detto che ti amo,” insisté, il pianto evidente nelle sue parole. “Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno prima, a nessun altro ragazzo.”

_“Lo so,”_ rispose. _“E lo ricorderò per sempre, lo prometto. Ma le cose erano diverse, in quel momento. Pensavi che io stessi per morire. E, diciamola tutta, stavi venendo quando l’hai detto. Non sono sicuro che dovremmo dare troppo peso a qualcosa che hai detto in quelle circostanze.”_

Improvvisamente, la rabbia spinse da parte il dolore e gli invase tutto il corpo. Come osava dire che la sua dichiarazione d’amore non avesse _peso_? “Fottiti, Karofsky,” sibilò nella cornetta, terminando bruscamente la telefonata. Era stata l’ultima volta che i due si erano sentiti.

 

Oggi erano passati trenta giorni dal loro salvataggio. E oggi, Dave sarebbe tornato a scuola per finire le ultime due settimane del semestre. Inspirando profondamente, applicò la crema idratante e si acconciò con cura i capelli. Indossò la _mise_ che aveva scelto la notte precedente: una camicia scozzese verde, nera e rossa attillata, con spalle e polsini borchiati, infilata in un paio di pantaloni di cotone neri ultra- _skinny_. Rifinì il look con degli stivali _Mark Jacobs_ neri e bordeaux e una cintura di pelle vintage a fibbia doppia. Sapeva di essere uno schianto e sperava che Dave Karofsky si rodesse il fegato vedendo ogni centimetro del suo favoloso aspetto. Che vedesse pure cosa aveva gettato via così a cuor leggero; voleva che _sbavasse_ quando lo vedeva. Kurt Hummel era un tipo tosto, l’aveva detto lui stesso. E non c’era giorno migliore di quello per cominciare a comportarsi di conseguenza.

La sua andatura spavalda e fiducia in se stesso durarono finché non lo individuò di fronte al suo armadietto, il braccio bendato tenuto da una fascia bianca e azzurra. Si fermò sul posto, avvertendo di tanto in tanto qualche leggero tocco mentre tutti si affrettavano a oltrepassarlo, diretti a lezione. Aveva contemporaneamente voglia di correre da lui, di scappare e di vomitare. Dave stava armeggiando con il lucchetto, cercando di aprirlo con una mano sola, e non si era affatto accorto di lui. Approfittò del vantaggio, prendendosi un attimo per ritrovare la propria sicurezza. Con le spalle dritte, attraversò il breve tratto che li separava, poggiandosi contro la fila di ante metalliche e modellando uno dei suoi sorrisi più accattivanti sul volto. “Giorno, Dave,” disse con fare spigliato, come se non avesse disperatamente atteso questo momento da quando erano tornati a Lima. “Bentornato.”

Quello alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e un sorriso sincero gli fiorì sulle labbra. “Ehi, Kurt,” salutò a sua volta. “Grazie.”

Si compiacque nel vederlo passare lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo, come farebbe un morto di fame di fronte a un club-sandwich a tre strati. Portò la mano al primo bottone della camicia, giocherellandoci e apprezzando il modo in cui le pupille dell’altro si focalizzarono sul movimento e si dilatarono. Kurt si leccò le labbra, determinato a mantenere la massima nonchalance. Suonò la campanella e lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Il nostro segnale, immagino,” disse con disinvoltura. “Buona giornata, Dave. Ci vediamo al Glee.” Si allontanò da lui, dando un tocco in più al movimento delle anche che Naomi Campbell avrebbe trovato più che degno di lei. Ce la dovette mettere tutta per non guardarsi alle spalle e vedere se il compagno si stesse godendo lo spettacolo.

Le ore passarono con una lentezza esasperante. Quel semestre non aveva alcuna lezione in comune con Dave, solo il Glee Club come attività facoltativa alla fine della giornata. Finalmente, le lancette tornarono a indicare le due e mezza e lui si diresse impettito all’aula di musica, che al momento era, usando le parole di suo padre, ‘fervente come un vespaio’. Sapeva cosa voleva cantare quel giorno: una perfetta interpretazione da vera diva di _Over It_ , di Katharine McPhee. Aveva perfino scelto lo sguardo preciso che avrebbe lanciato a Dave durante il ritornello; Gaga sola sapeva che si era allenato abbastanza allo specchio da quando aveva scoperto che l’altro sarebbe tornato oggi al McKinley.

 

> _Wanting you,_  
>  _to be wanting me._  
>  _No that ain't no way to be._  
>  _How I feel, read my lips,_  
>  _because I'm so over.._  
>  _Moving on, it's my time,_  
>  _you never were a friend of mine._  
>  _Hurt at first, a little bit,_  
>  _but now I'm so over._  
>  _I'm so over it…_ 1

Si bloccò di colpo, però, quando arrivò alla soglia. Dave era già lì e ogni membro del club lo stava abbracciando e ricoprendo di attenzioni senza riserve. Vide un rossore compiaciuto colorargli le guance quando Rachel lo baciò e Sam gli diede un pugno amichevole alla spalla sana. Perfino il professor Schuester lo attirò a sé, dandogli quelle virili pacche sulla schiena in cui sembravano specializzarsi tutti i maschi etero. Mentre lo osservava accettare quel bagno di affetto e accettazione con cui lo stavano accogliendo i suoi compagni, perse ogni energia combattiva, insieme alle sue difese. Non sarebbe mai stato capace di buttarlo giù di morale come aveva pianificato. Al diavolo il suo orgoglio: l’espressione gioiosa sul suo volto mentre colpiva il pugno offertogli da Santana con il proprio valeva ogni lacrima, ogni singola notte insonne. Si rese conto di volere che fosse felice. Più di quanto non lo volesse per se stesso. _E che si fotta la tua teoria dell’universo parallelo, Dave_ , pensò. _Perché se questo non è amore, non ho idea di cosa lo sia_. Battendo le palpebre per cacciare indietro le gocce salate, entrò nell’aula e si avvicinò a lui, aspettando il suo turno. Dave rilasciò Brittany dal un mezzo abbraccio stritolante e si voltò, immobilizzandosi quando vide Kurt. Si fissarono a vicenda per un lungo momento, avvertendo la tensione di tutti i presenti, i quali temevano le conseguenze della loro riunione. Finn era stato discreto riguardo alle cose che aveva sentito Blaine urlargli addosso il mese scorso, ma le dicerie riuscivano sempre a trovare il modo di circolare, al McKinley. Kurt, tuttavia, si limitò ad allargare le braccia e a sorridergli dolcemente, dicendo: “Sono contento che tu sia tornato.” Si abbracciarono, mantenendo il contatto per quei pochi secondi in più che lo privavano del suo carattere platonico, ma che furono abbastanza da tranquillizzare gli altri.

Il resto della settimana passò velocemente. Ora che avevano rotto il ghiaccio, si sorridevano nei corridoi e parlavano con naturalezza durante il Glee. Superficialmente, sembrava che fossero tornati allo status quo del loro rapporto prima dell’incidente aereo, anzi, erano anche un po’ più calorosi e amichevoli. Più intimi. Ma sotto le apparenze, Kurt non aveva mai smesso di desiderarlo. Di volerlo spingere contro un armadietto e baciare quelle labbra che gli mancavano tanto. Di volerlo chiamare ogni notte e implorarlo disperatamente di riaccettarlo come suo amante. Sapeva che Dave non fosse tanto indifferente quanto cercava di far credere. Più di una volta l’aveva beccato a guardarlo nell’aula di musica, con quella stessa espressione dolce di quando gli aveva detto che i suoi baci lo facevano sempre sentire meglio. E, in un’occasione, le loro mani si erano sfiorate quando Kurt stava distribuendo degli spartiti: entrambi erano rimasti immobili per diversi secondi. Ciononostante, Dave era deciso a tenere i suoi veri sentimenti separati da ‘quella realtà’. E lui, amandolo senza scampo, era incapace di dargli qualsiasi cosa che non fosse ciò che voleva. Sebbene così facendo il suo cuore si spezzasse inesorabilmente ogni giorno.

L’ultima settimana di scuola, però, cominciò a pensare che forse dargli quello che voleva significava impedirgli di avere quello _di cui aveva bisogno_. Cioè Kurt stesso. Aveva riflettuto molto sul motivo per cui l’altro volesse tenere la loro relazione romantica nel passato, riascoltando nella mente ogni parola che era uscita dalle labbra di Dave prima e dopo il loro salvataggio. Pensò a come avesse trovato il rischio d’infezione preferibile alla disidratazione, poiché la prima non avrebbe messo lui in pericolo. Come avesse parlato in tutta serietà quando aveva proposto che lo lasciasse indietro per aumentare le probabilità di essere ritrovato – non _ritrovati_ , non si riferiva a se stesso. Era come se avesse questo concetto assurdo che la vita di Kurt valesse più della sua. E, se quello era vero, a rigor di logica si era probabilmente convinto che non volesse davvero stare con lui, a meno che non fosse, quasi letteralmente, l’unica altra persona esistente. Kurt sapeva di aver reso evidente il proprio desiderio di stare con lui da quando erano tornati a Lima, ma l’altro presumibilmente pensava che fosse confuso, o ingiustamente influenzato dal numero di volte in cui l’aveva fatto venire, facendogli vedere le stelle. Dubitava che Dave capisse veramente quanto il suo amore fosse profondo e reale. E, da come si era comportato Kurt nell’ultima settimana – sereno, alla mano e senza una preoccupazione al mondo – di certo aveva provato la correttezza delle sue opinioni. Si diede una leggendaria manata alla fronte. _I ragazzi sono così stupidi_ , pensò. _E mi sa che io sono il più stupido di tutti_.

Era ora di mostrare un’ultima volta tutte le sue carte. In un modo che fosse così genuino e sentito che l’altro sarebbe finalmente stato in grado di vedere la verità in tutto quello che gli aveva detto. Sarebbe stato difficile rendersi di nuovo così vulnerabile, aprirsi ancora una volta a un possibile rifiuto. Ma doveva farlo, perché Dave non meritava altro che tutto quello che Kurt aveva in sé.

 

L’ultimo giorno di scuola, durante l’ultimo incontro del Glee Club del loro terzo anno, alzò la mano e chiese il permesso di dire qualche parola. Il professor Schuester annuì e lui avanzò fino a mettersi di fianco al pianoforte. Si tolse il cappello di feltro, la vivace sciarpa e il blazer verde lime (arrossì leggermente quando Santana fischiò in apprezzamento del suo mini spogliarello), in modo da rimanere solo con addosso i jeans e una semplice maglietta nera. Beccò Dave che gli squadrava le braccia e ciò gli diede l’ultima spintarella che gli serviva per andare avanti col proprio piano.

“Allora, domani è il primo giorno della vacanze estive,” cominciò, fermandosi per le prevedibili grida di giubilo e ovazioni. “Molte cose possono cambiare da un anno scolastico all’altro. Alla fine dell’anno scorso, Lauren non era neanche minimamente interessata al canto coreografato; ora è non solo uno dei nostri membri più preziosi, ma sta uscendo con un altro _gleek_.” I suoi amici risero, e Puck schioccò un bel bacio sulla guancia della propria ragazza. “E le cose erano più che complicate, tra Finn e me. Ma ora, quando lo guardo, tutto ciò che vedo è il fratello che non sapevo neanche mancasse nella mia vita. E so che lui prova lo stesso per me.” Finn gli sorrise e annuì.

“C’è molto che cambierà anche tra quest’anno e il prossimo,” proseguì, rivolgendosi a tutto il coro in generale. “Il tempo passa. Le ferite guariscono, le relazioni a volte si dissolvono.” Prese in mano la sua sciarpa multicolore. “Le cose che un tempo erano brillanti e vivide si attenuano e si scoloriscono con lo scorrere del tempo e l’aumentare della distanza. Dopo esserci allontanati a sufficienza, potremmo convincerci che forse le tinte non erano mai state davvero così intense, così meravigliose. Ma non è vero, neanche un po’.”

Improvvisamente puntò lo sguardo direttamente su Dave, occhi negli occhi. “Il mese scorso ti ho detto di amarti e in quel momento mi hai creduto con tutto te stesso. So che è così.” Sentì un paio di persone trattenere il fiato e vide che Dave era impallidito, ma proseguì imperterrito. “Solo due giorni dopo, tu hai cominciato a convincerti che non dicevo sul serio, che era una cosa temporanea. Che non era tanto reale o tanto sincera o tanto bella quanto nel momento in cui l’ho detta. Una volta tornato a Lima, era ancora più sbiadita; non solo a causa del tempo e dei kilometri tra noi, ma perché tu ti sei _impegnato_ per convincertene. Ogni giorno che passa, la verità delle mie parole si stempera sempre di più, nella tua mente. Per quando inizierà il prossimo semestre, probabilmente ti sarai persuaso che non esprimevano la verità neanche nel momento stesso in cui le ho pronunciate. Scommetto che ti sarai permesso di dimenticare perfino che suono avessero sulle mie labbra.” Quello abbassò lo sguardo, prese un respiro tremante ed espirò lentamente. Poi tornò a guardarlo, con occhi tristi e contriti.

Kurt fece cenno a Brad di sedersi al piano. “Quindi, fintanto che i ricordi sono ancora saldi, voglio cantarti qualcosa. E voglio che tu pensi a quei colori, a quanto fossero _veramente_ brillanti. Al suono della mia voce mentre te lo dicevo. A cosa hai provato quando me l’hai sentito dire per la prima volta. A come fossimo uno, corpo e cuore e mente, quando ti ho detto di amarti.”

Brad cominciò a suonare l’introduzione e lui inspirò, prima di abbassare le palpebre e iniziare a cantare.

 

> _Your fingertips across my skin_  
>  _The palm trees swaying in the wind_  
>  _Images._  
>    
> _You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
>  _The sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
>  _Clever trick._  
>    
> _I never want to see you unhappy_  
>  _I thought you'd want the same for me._

Aprì gli occhi, non vedendo altro oltre a Dave mentre cantava il ritornello. Sperava che non pensasse che lui stesse cercando di attirare l’attenzione o che volesse solo fare la prima donna. Era solo che Kurt riusciva a cantare cose che, se avesse anche solo provato a dirle, lo avrebbero distrutto.

 

> _Goodbye, my almost lover_  
>  _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
>  _I'm trying not to think about you_  
>  _Can't you just let me be?_  
>  _So long, my luckless romance_  
>  _My back is turned on you_  
>  _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
>  _Almost lovers always do._

Arrivato al ponte, riuscì a vedere che Dave ce la stesse mettendo tutta per non piangere. Non voleva causargli dolore e angoscia, ma aveva bisogno di mostrargli la sofferenza e la ferita che gli aveva inflitto con il suo rifiuto. Voleva che capisse che quell’agonia fosse un diretto risultato dell’amore nei suoi confronti. Solo qualcuno che amava per davvero poteva soffrire così acutamente quando quell’amore gli veniva portato via.

 

> _I cannot go to the ocean_  
>  _I cannot drive the streets at night_  
>  _I cannot wake up in the morning_  
>  _Without you on my mind_  
>  _So now you're gone and I'm haunted_  
>  _And I bet you are just fine_  
>  _Did I make it that easy_  
>  _To walk right in and out of my life?_

Vide che aveva perso la sua battaglia con le lacrime. Delle grosse gocce lucenti gli rotolavano lungo le guance e la reazione emotiva che aveva tanto agognato di vedere sul suo volto gli fece venire un groppo alla gola. Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio; Brad smise di suonare e lui udì qualche suo compagno tirare su col naso mentre tutti condividevano quel momento intenso e gloriosamente doloroso con lui e Dave. Kurt non pianse, ma le lacrime erano evidenti nella sua voce mentre riusciva a stento a cantare un’ultima volta il ritornello.

 

> _Goodbye, my almost lover_  
>  _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
>  _I'm trying not to think about you_  
>  _Can't you just let me be?_  
>  _So long, my luckless romance_  
>  _My back is turned on you_  
>  _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
>  Almost lovers always do. 2

L’aula era completamente silenziosa, mentre l’ultima nota del pianoforte svaniva nel silenzio. Finalmente permise alle proprie emozioni di sfogarsi, allagandogli gli occhi e sgorgando sulle guance. Continuando a sostenere lo sguardo lucido di Dave, vide che il suo volto contrarsi in una smorfia addolorata. Ci fu un forte suono stridente quando si alzò dalla sedia e cominciò a scendere velocemente dai gradoni. Kurt chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva funzionato. Lui se ne stava andando. Se ne andava via e portava con sé tutte le speranze e i sogni che aveva nutrito per il loro futuro insieme. Una fitta penosa gli si aprì nel petto e questa volta non sapeva se fosse in grado di sopravvivere alla perd- _Uuff!_

I suoi pensieri scoraggiati vennero interrotti completamente dall’impatto di novantanove chili di massa con l’odore e, cosa più importante, la _sensazione fisica_ di Dave Karofsky. Sentì la forza familiare del suo braccio avvolgerlo e stringere finché non fece fatica a riempire i polmoni d’aria. Sollevando le palpebre e guardando in alto, lo vide. Non il Dave arrabbiato, confuso e guardingo che aveva rivolto il proprio dolore verso gli altri. Non il Dave educato e distante che aveva difficoltà a mantenere un contatto visivo con lui per più di qualche secondo alla volta. Non il Dave affabile e amichevole, ma evidentemente circospetto, delle ultime due settimane. Facevano tutti parte di lui, ma il ragazzo che adesso stava guardando era il Dave che preferiva. Questo era il Dave che aveva conosciuto nei boschi, con niente dietro cui nascondersi e nessuna voglia di farlo. Questo era il Dave che condivideva il proprio corpo, i pensieri e le emozioni con Kurt. E, quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, seppe che questo era il _vero_ Dave Karofsky.

Perché questo era il Dave che lui amava con tutto il cuore e il Dave che ricambiava il suo amore con tutto se stesso.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 - _Over It_ la potete ascoltare [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXA0pMsXllY). I versi riportati significano:

_Volere che tu_  
_mi desideri._  
 _No, non è un buon modo di vivere._  
 _Ecco come mi sento, leggimi le labbra,_  
 _perché mi sono messa [la nostra storia] alle spalle…_  
 _Sto andando Avanti, è il mio momento,_  
 _non mi sei mai stato amico._  
 _Mi ha fatto male dapprima, solo un po’,_  
 _ma ora me lo sono messo alle spalle._  
 _Me lo sono messo alle spalle…_

2 - Il link a _Almost Lover_ è [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsWsasqIoyk). I versi riportati significano:

_Le tue dita sulla mia pelle  
Le palme che ondeggiavano al vento  
Immagini.  
  
Mi cantavi ninna nanne spagnole  
Con la tristezza più dolce negli occhi  
Bel trucco.  
_  
_Non vorrei mai vederti infelice_  
 _Pensavo che tu volessi lo stesso per me._

_Addio, mio quasi-amante_   
_Addio, mio sogno senza speranze_   
_Sto cercando di non pensare a te_   
_Non puoi lasciarmi in pace?_   
_Addio, mio amore sfortunato_   
_Ti ho voltato le spalle_   
_Avrei dovuto sapere che mi avresti portato solo agonia_   
_È quello che fanno sempre i quasi-amanti._

_Non posso andare a vedere l’oceano_   
_Non posso guidare di notte_   
_Non posso svegliarmi la mattina_   
_Senza pensare a te_   
_Tu ormai te ne sei andato e io mi sento perseguitata_   
_E scommetto che tu invece non hai problemi_   
_L’ho reso così facile_   
_Entrare e uscire dalla mia vita?_

(Lo so, _quasi-amante_ fa schifo anche a me..)


End file.
